Les Trois Légendes
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Grandeur et décadence de Konoha, Partie I


**Titre :** Les Trois Légendes, _Grandeur et décadence de Konoha_, Partie 1  
**Nom de code : **OSA  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Correction :** Mokoshna  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genres :** "Hitto-sama", YAOI, het et yuri (les trois sous-entendus), one shot, drama, death, etc … Je sais, tout le monde s'en fout mais j'aime marquer les genres juste pour constater plus tard que j'étais déjà machiavélique.  
**Rating :** NC-17  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, certains OC apparaissent et sont facilement reconnaissables. Ceux-là sont à moi. Merci de ne pas les réutiliser sans mon accord préalable.  
**Note 1 :** risques de SPOILERS pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les scantrads à partir du chapitre 291 environ (tome 33). Je ne prends pas en compte la suite ! Alors ne venez pas me dire que je me suis trompée, hein ?  
**Note 2 : **Merci de lire une bonne fic, ça ne vous rendra que plus heureux dans la vie.  
**Note 3 :** Ne vous précipitez pas ! Ce one shot est long, très long. Si vous voulez faire une pause, je vous conseille de vous arrêter là où vous verrez le mot "grillon". J'ai fait exprès de les mettre à deux endroits stratégiques de la fic pour faire une sorte de découpage.

Bonne lecture !

**+ Les Trois Légendes +**  
_Grandeur et décadence de Konoha_  
Partie I

Cela débutait par une soirée passée entre potes. Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chôji, Kiba, Shino et Naruto avaient dîné ensemble dans un petit restaurant de Konoha, dans un coin un peu à l'écart du reste de la salle et avaient discuté de tout et de rien, surtout de rien, beaucoup ri, beaucoup bu et ainsi de suite. Sasuke avait décliné l'invitation, comme la précédente et encore celle d'avant. Personne n'avait perdu l'espoir de le voir débarquer, surtout pas Naruto, mais cela tenait trop du miracle. Manque de bol, toute la tablée était profondément athée. Ils avaient soigneusement évité de dire aux filles qu'ils se voyaient ce soir, histoire d'être tranquilles et pouvoir sortir leurs blagues douteuses. Shino était certainement le plus doué pour ce genre de choses, suivi de près par Neji et ses airs de jeune homme sérieux.

La nuit leur parut fraîche en sortant du restaurant et les aida un peu à reprendre leurs esprits. Ils avaient dérivé ensuite au hasard dans les rues, trouvant finalement un parc où raconter encore des histoires douteuses et retenir Shikamaru de déballer sa vie privée en public et ses expériences amoureuses d'avec Ino, ou d'autres filles – il n'avait jamais été très fidèle. La plupart d'entre eux était chûnin, seuls Shino et Neji avaient un grade de plus, ce qui aggravait leur réputation de pervers notoires. Il fallait dire que les jônin de leur connaissance n'étaient pas tous des saints, loin de là. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins éparpillés dans les services de l'armée : l'un s'occupait des examens, l'autre des petites classes, un autre encore des archives. Seul Naruto était encore en phase d'entraînement et peu de monde savait vraiment pourquoi. On savait juste qu'il était sous les ordres d'un certain Yamato, un jônin au regard assez perturbant, et qu'il avait pour coéquipier un autre brun aux sourires louches surnommé Sai. C'était tout ce que Sakura avait bien voulu leur lâcher par un soir de grande ébriété alors qu'elle dodelinait de la tête sur la poitrine de Temari, en visite au village de Konoha.

Ce même Yamato semblait être quelqu'un de terrifiant puisqu'il avait réussi à imposer sa volonté vestimentaire à Naruto. Exit le orange ou autre couleur criarde. Naruto s'était plié à l'uniforme noir et à la veste de chûnin qu'il gardait ouverte (c'était l'une des rares choses que son supérieur acceptait, semblait-il). En plus de cela, il cachait généralement sa tignasse blonde par un bandana noir sur lequel trônait son hitai-ate qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Kiba comptait mentalement le nombre d'impacts supplémentaires sur la plaque de métal à chaque fois qu'il voyait Naruto, toutes les deux ou trois semaines. Quelquefois, ce n'étaient que de toutes petites éraflures, souvent provoquées par des gravats ou ce genre de chose. D'autres fois, il notait une trace profonde et mate, très certainement causée par une arme en métal, comme un shuriken ou un kunai. Parfois un sabre.

Finalement, ils tirèrent à la courte paille pour savoir qui ramènerait Shikamaru chez ses parents et Naruto s'y colla avec l'aide de Chôji. Le petit groupe d'amis se scinda à une heure indue, traînant des pieds et râlant sur les missions qu'on leur confierait dans quelques heures. Naruto et Chôji se firent accueillir par la mère de Shikamaru comme de convenue : à grand renfort de hurlements et de cris. Le fils indigne ne se réveilla même pas au doux son de la voix maternelle alors que Naruto et Chôji fuyaient. Ils se séparèrent sur un salut de la main qui étouffa ensuite un bâillement. Naruto se gratta vaguement la tête et soupira. Autant ne pas dormir vu ce qu'il restait de la nuit. Il partit en direction de son terrain d'entraînement favori.

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto marchait à vive allure sur les pavés de Konoha, son sac à dos à sa place pour une nouvelle escapade au fin fond du pays pour un entraînement plus long que d'habitude. Le blond soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, après tout ? C'était le capitaine Yamato et sa tête de névrosé qui fixait la durée des entraînements, plus ou moins en fonction de ce que lui disait le Hokage. Yamato avait cette étrange capacité d'arriver à avoir ce qu'il voulait en toutes circonstances avec Tsunade. Naruto releva la tête pour voir Sai déjà en train d'attendre, les bras croisés, contemplant les arbres ou il ne savait quoi. Ils se saluèrent et discutèrent de tout et de rien, Naruto essayant de dissimuler son manque de sommeil. Sai ne dit rien à ce propos mais n'en pensait pas moins.

L'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à continuer à faire équipe avec Naruto et le capitaine Yamato était, entre autres, la recherche et la maîtrise de ces émotions, si présentes chez le blond. Il s'émerveillait en secret de toutes les facettes d'un même et seul trouble, si petit soit-il, chez son camarade. Naruto était en quelque sorte un éternel sujet d'expérience qu'il s'amusait à contempler dans toutes les situations possibles. Et puis il fallait aussi avouer que les missions confiées à leur équipe étaient plutôt distrayantes. En dix-huit mois, ils n'avaient pas fait une mission d'un rang inférieur à S, de quoi passer quelques bons moments où Sai se sentait bien, loin des agissements secrets du chef de la section Racine. Sur le champ de bataille, il n'avait qu'à penser à lui, il n'était plus rien hormis un homme qui cherchait à survivre. Cette sensation le grisait, il l'avouait d'ailleurs volontiers, quoi qu'en pensent Naruto et le capitaine Yamato. Celui-ci arriva et l'équipe partit sans un mot, s'effaçant progressivement dans la brume du petit matin.

* * *

Sakura s'étira tout en baillant pour la énième fois ce matin-là, fatiguée à l'avance de la journée qui se profilait. Elle se pelotonna dans ses couvertures et ferma obstinément les yeux. Fuir la réalité encore un instant, juste quelques minutes de plus. Elle avait rêvé de ce jour. Lorsque Sasuke était revenu. Ça n'avait pas été simple. Quelle naïve elle avait fait, en y repensant. Tout était bien plus compliqué que dans ses rêves. Sasuke avait été ramené par elle-même, Naruto, Sai et le capitaine Yamato après que Naruto ait réduit en vague bouillie rougeâtre le sannin Orochimaru et son acolyte Kabuto sur le pont entre le ciel et la terre (du moins, ce qu'il en restait). Il avait fallu ensuite contenir, calmer et soigner Naruto, ça avait été la partie la plus difficile de la mission, en vérité. Le blond était alors dans les vapes et ils avaient pu le transporter sans difficulté autre que Sasuke jusqu'à Konoha. Une fois réveillé, par contre, ça avait été une autre histoire. 

Sasuke étant Sasuke, il avait voulu prouver qu'il était le plus fort. Ce trait de sa personnalité n'avait pas changé, voire avait été amplifié par Orochimaru. Naruto ne l'avait bien entendu pas contrarié dans ses projets de combat et les deux garçons avaient fait durer le plaisir cinq jours durant, rivalisant en puissance brute et en technique. Sasuke avait finalement concédé la victoire à son camarade lorsqu'il n'avait plus pu se relever. Naruto était de toute façon dans un état similaire. Il avait laissé sa rage et sa frustration prendre le dessus, ouvrant un peu plus la brèche dans le sceau du Quatrième. Kyûbi n'avait jamais été aussi proche de sortir, avait dit Jiraiya, l'ermite aux crapauds.

Peu de gens de leur âge savaient finalement que Naruto portait le Kyûbi et les rares privilégiés connaissaient la vérité : le sceau s'effritait petit à petit. A chaque fois que Naruto utilisait le chakra du démon, il lui ouvrait un peu plus la porte. Le réceptacle en avait été informé et se pliait volontiers aux entraînements qu'on lui imposait, en particulier tout ce qui touchait ses émotions. Naruto se savait vulnérable sur ce point comme sur d'autres, et il faisait vraiment beaucoup d'efforts. Tsunade était même en train d'envisager son passage au rang de jônin lorsqu'il lui avait avoué que Sai le faisait sortir de ses gonds.

Sakura se souvenait très bien de la scène d'apocalypse qui s'était déroulée dans le bureau du Hokage lorsque Naruto avait osé dire ça. Il aurait annoncé la fin du monde, ce serait peut-être mieux passé. Tsunade avait tout simplement fait une crise d'apoplexie lorsqu'elle avait compris que des mois d'efforts n'avaient servi à rien sinon faire enrager Naruto chaque jour un peu plus. Elle n'avait cependant pas retiré Sai de l'équipe, parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde qui acceptait de faire équipe avec le capitaine Yamato à la réputation peu flatteuse et parce que Naruto devait absolument parvenir à l'ignorer. Et c'était bien plus simple s'il était là. Donc Sai restait avec Naruto et Yamato, pour son plus grand plaisir. Le moment où Tsunade avait signé à leur place le certificat attestant leur équipe comme officielle coïncidait étrangement avec celui où Sakura avait vu le capitaine Yamato très régulièrement en consultation chez le psychiatre habitant à deux pas de chez elle.

On frappa à la fenêtre de sa chambre et Sakura sortit de sous ses couvertures pour voir Sasuke accroupi en équilibre sur la balustrade, l'air ennuyé et fatigué. La jeune fille lui ouvrit la fenêtre et Sasuke ne se fit pas prier pour entrer tout en retirant ses chaussures puis s'asseoir sur le bureau de sa camarade. Sasuke portait toujours son espèce de grand col pour se cacher derrière en cas de besoin, sans manche et formant à présent plus une tunique serrée à la taille par une ceinture noire qu'autre chose. Avec son pantalon noir et son T-shirt à mailles qui dépassait, on le confondait facilement avec un corbeau ou un autre piaf de mauvais augure. Il fallait rajouter à cela un teint quasiment cadavérique, des cernes impressionnantes et une maigreur adolescente tardive. Ses cheveux, un peu plus longs qu'autrefois, lui servaient là encore à se cacher. Il n'était pourtant pas un grand timide, ironisa Sakura.

"Dépêche-toi un peu, on va être en retard, marmonna le jeune homme d'un ton nonchalant."

Sakura fronça les sourcils, s'approcha de Sasuke et lui planta l'index dans le torse, appuyant bien histoire de lui faire comprendre que ses manières laissaient à désirer.

"Si je ne t'avais pas sermonné à ce propos, tu ne t'en soucierais pas le moins du monde. Et puis ce n'est pas raisonnable de venir dans la chambre d'une jeune fille encore en tenue de nuit.  
- Tes culottes ne m'intéressent pas, répondit Sasuke du tac au tac."

Sakura renifla et fit mine de retirer le débardeur léger qu'elle portait avant de voir Sasuke détourner la tête d'une manière gênée. Elle se moqua gentiment de lui et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, quelque part dans l'appartement des Haruno. Sasuke ne savait pas où elle était et il s'en fichait. Il ne connaissait de l'intimité de Sakura que sa chambre (dont l'adresse de sa fenêtre) et le peu qu'ils avaient échangé ou qu'il avait entendu dire. Il fallait avouer que sa camarade était un gouffre de mystères pour lui. Sasuke ne comprenait pas le fonctionnement de Sakura, de Naruto, de Kakashi et du reste de l'humanité en général. La plus grande inconnue au tableau était sans conteste les femmes et il devait bien admettre que Sakura en était une. Il savait que ce spécimen dormait généralement en débardeur et culotte, sauf en mission où il gardait son short et ses sous-vêtements, qu'il utilisait un dentifrice à la menthe fraîche, un rasoir plutôt que de la cire, des contraceptifs et qu'il détestait la viande trop grasse, mais à part cela, Sakura lui était inconnue. Et puis ç'aurait paru bizarre s'il lui avait carrément demandé de lui expliquer son comportement énigmatique. Alors Sasuke restait avec ses questions plein la tête, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier grandement Sakura.

Celle-ci réapparut dans la petite pièce, théâtre des interrogations secrètes du jeune homme, prépara rapidement quelques affaires à emporter et suivit Sasuke par la fenêtre en direction du terrain d'entraînement habituel. Kakashi les y attendait, lisant comme d'habitude un essai philosophique caché par la jaquette du dernier Icha Icha Paradise. A trente-et-un ans, Hatake Kakashi s'était enfin décidé à arriver à l'heure aux entraînements qu'il fixait, voire même en avance. Il fallait dire que le retour de Sasuke avait déclenché chez lui un semblant de sentiment paternaliste et il faisait des efforts depuis. Sakura appréciait cette ouverture progressive de tous ces imbéciles qui gravitaient autour d'elle. Elle n'avait plus à hurler toute la journée sur l'un ou l'autre pour avoir un semblant de conversation cohérente et puis elle n'avait surtout plus à se forcer à faire la fille énamourée bavant sur son idole. Il fallait dire que l'idole en question avait perdu beaucoup de sa superbe, nota-t-elle en voyant le dos voûté de Sasuke s'approcher de celui de leur chef d'équipe.

Sasuke était rarement énergique, c'était une de ces vérités historiques difficiles à admettre, mais au moins avait-il de la volonté. Depuis son retour, il paraissait apathique et toujours les yeux vaguement ouverts. Sakura le surprenait souvent en train d'étouffer un bâillement, à plus forte raison lorsque la nuit s'avançait. Tsunade et Kakashi lui avaient expliqué que c'était à cause de la marque maudite d'Orochimaru. Pour en étouffer les effets, Sasuke avait lui-même appliqué un contre-maléfice d'une puissance étonnante qui le fatiguait énormément. C'était ça ou bien le voir mourir à petit feu, dévoré par la marque. Sakura préférait nettement la solution du Sasuke croisé avec un paresseux, même s'il était plus agaçant qu'avant. Au moins essayait-il de s'en sortir, de vivre une vie pas trop difficile au quotidien et de reprendre une place dans la société. Bien qu'il cachât tout ceci du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière ses mèches trop longues et son col montant.

Kakashi rangea son bouquin et leur parla d'un enchaînement de coups dont il avait rêvé à plusieurs reprises et qui lui paraissait intéressant. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à tenter de mettre en forme l'enchaînement qui n'était d'ailleurs pas si mauvais que ça, puis s'en retournèrent au village. Sakura était de bonne humeur. La journée n'avait pas été aussi pourrie que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée et elle savait que Kakashi voudrait passer la soirée dans un restaurant ou n'importe quel bar, histoire de vérifier que tout allait bien pour ses deux subordonnés. Ils étaient installés autour d'une table chargée de divers plats à grignoter et des boissons plus ou moins alcoolisées lorsque Kakashi souleva la question suivante :

"Au fait, j'n'ai pas vu Naruto depuis quelques jours. Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?"

Sasuke haussa les épaules et repiqua quelques légumes marinés dans une assiette, l'air peu intéressé. Sakura et Kakashi savaient que c'était l'inverse mais il avait une réputation à tenir et Sasuke refusait de concéder qu'il s'inquiétait pour Naruto ou pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Sakura répondit.

"TenTen m'a dit que les garçons avaient prévu de faire une soirée secrète entre eux. Naruto devait y être."

Kakashi hocha vaguement la tête tout en songeant tout aussi vaguement à ce que Gai lui avait dit à propos de TenTen, Neji et Lee. Les trois gosses avaient une relation certainement aussi ambiguë que celle de ses gosses à lui, bien que l'équipe de Gai lui paraissait bien plus étrange. Selon Gai, TenTen, Neji et Lee partageaient pleinement leur vie et leur amitié, ce qui ne les rendait que plus unis et solidaires entre eux. Pour Kakashi, les gosses étaient plus des potes de baise qu'autre chose, mais c'était difficile de parler à Gai lorsqu'il était en mode "flamboyance du printemps éternel" ou quelque chose d'approchant. Où en étaient ses gosses à lui, d'ailleurs ? Il avait vaguement entendu parler de soirées intimes entre Naruto et Sakura mais d'après ses micros –oui, il espionnait ses élèves, pour mieux les protéger- il ne s'était rien passé de ce que Gai qualifierait "d'explosion printanière de la jeunesse romantique". A deux balles, rajouta mentalement Kakashi. Ou alors, Naruto n'avait pas été performant du tout. Quant à Sasuke, il passait ses nuits à dormir et il fallait souvent le tirer du lit le matin, donc Kakashi excluait toute activité sexuelle qui impliquait une ambiance nocturne. Et romantique, on parlait de Sasuke tout de même. Peut-être en journée mais avec qui ? Mystère. Il n'osait s'approcher de quelqu'un que pour le frapper, pas vraiment pratique dans ce genre de chose. Peut-être était-il …

Non. Sasuke avec autre chose que son oreiller … Cela dérangeait assez Kakashi. En tant que shinobi, il avait bien entendu connu des femmes et des hommes intimement mais ce ne fut que pour des missions, rarement pour son plaisir personnel. Kakashi ne se rappelait d'ailleurs pas avoir pris du plaisir avec un homme. En mission comme dans sa vie privée, il avait triché à chaque amant de passage. Il ne remercierait jamais assez le grand homme qui lui avait appris à simuler dans son jeune temps. Cela s'avérait grandement efficace en cas de besoin. Avec les femmes, il n'avait pas besoin de se servir de subterfuges et il devait avouer qu'il aimait assez leur compagnie. Cela faisait d'ailleurs un moment qu'il flirtait avec une jeune femme nommée Hashira, récemment promue jônin, d'environ vingt-cinq ans, au sourire doux et au visage d'ange.

"Et je crois qu'il est reparti en mission. Je ne l'ai pas croisé ce matin."

Kakashi sortit de ses rêveries et interrogea Sakura d'un regard pour en savoir plus.

"D'habitude on se croise, lorsqu'il est au village. On passe par le même carrefour pour aller à nos terrains d'entraînement respectif.  
- Il est revenu avant-hier et reparti ce matin, marmonna Sasuke d'un air désagréable."

Sakura sourit d'un air entendu. Sasuke était toujours le premier à savoir quand Naruto allait et venait entre le village et l'extérieur, par un miracle ou par un autre. Kakashi laissa sa tête s'appuyer lourdement sur sa main. Il ne savait pas comment qualifier la relation qu'il y avait entre Sasuke et Naruto. Ils avaient dépassé la rivalité depuis leur dernier combat en date qui commençait à se faire vieux, d'ailleurs. Pas qu'il regrettât les hurlements hystériques et les insultes mais ça lui faisait bizarre de voir Naruto et Sasuke se parler sur le ton d'une conversation normale, quoiqu'un peu enjouée de la part de Naruto. Et puis il était difficile de qualifier les "hum" de Sasuke de conversation mais c'était le mot qui s'en approchait le plus. Kakashi ne croyait pas à la fraternité car il était enfant unique et n'avait jamais été proche d'un autre shinobi à ce point-là. La seule dénomination qu'il avait réussi à trouver après de multiples nuits blanches était "franche camaraderie". Il s'en suffisait parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir plus loin. Lorsqu'il émergea de ses pensées brumeuses, Sakura et Sasuke se disputaient à propos d'une histoire d'aubergine ("était-ce un fruit ou un légume", en gros) et ne lui prêtaient plus guère attention, aussi en profita-t-il pour s'esquiver en douce. La note serait pour eux.

* * *

Quelque part aux frontières du pays, Naruto observait le ciel depuis la fenêtre de l'auberge où ils étaient descendus. Le capitaine Yamato affectionnait les sources d'eau chaude et connaissait toutes celles des six grandes puissances du continent (il avait d'ailleurs les cartes de fidélité de la plupart de ces thermes). A l'heure qu'il était, Yamato se prélassait encore dans les bains les plus chauds, ressemblant certainement à un homard géant ou quelque chose comme cela. Sai dessinait, assis à la table basse de leur chambre, ses feuilles disséminées au gré de ses envies, l'air concentré. Naruto savait qu'il était son modèle mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. Les dessins de Sai étaient de toutes manières trop abstraits pour qu'il s'en soucie vraiment. Naruto se rappelait d'une toile noire avec des gribouillis rouges, le premier dessin que Sai avait fait de lui. Le brun lui avait expliqué que c'était une représentation métaphorique de sa conception du Ça exacerbé de son camarade et également démultiplié par l'interaction de l'inconscient et du subconscient, quelque chose comme ça, et Naruto avait jugé que son co-équipier avait reçu un coup de trop sur la tête. Sai avait conclu que les artistes étaient incompris. Naruto n'avait pas voulu le contredire. 

"Que fais-tu ?"

Naruto sursauta légèrement sur son rebord de fenêtre et tourna la tête vers Sai très absorbé par sa feuille blanche.

"Quoi ?  
- Tu te branles ? lâcha-t-il comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.  
- Ta gueule, grommela Naruto."

Sai sourit pour toute réponse. Il n'aimait pas quand Naruto restait silencieux, à plus forte raison lorsqu'il était dans les parages.

"A quoi bon s'entraîner si tu es tellement susceptible ?"

Naruto retourna son attention vers sa fenêtre non sans marmonner. Voilà pourquoi Tsunade refusait de le faire passer au rang de jônin alors qu'il en avait le niveau. Il se laissait trop aller. Naruto expira pour essayer de se calmer un peu. Sai avait raison, tout comme le capitaine Yamato et la vieille Tsunade. Il ne devait pas réagir ainsi.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, nota Sai en gribouillant allégrement.  
- Non, je ne me branlais pas, marmonna Naruto.  
- Et tu crois qu'il le fait, le boulet ?"

Naruto serra le poing et se força à respirer profondément, cherchant le calme. "Le boulet" n'était autre que le surnom que Sai avait donné à Sasuke. Il fallait dire que les deux bruns ne s'aimaient pas et ne cherchaient pas à s'aimer. Naruto se fichait bien des raisons et laissait généralement le capitaine dériver seul sur ce thème à longueur de journée. Yamato aimait trouver des solutions aux problèmes des adolescents qui l'entouraient. Il disait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de petit frère ou de petite sœur et que c'était l'un des plus grands manques de sa vie. Naruto jugeait qu'il avait peut-être mieux à faire que se poser des questions sur des problèmes qui n'existaient pas, comme se trouver une petite amie ou quelque chose comme ça, par exemple, mais Yamato était doué pour ignorer les conversations dont il se foutait royalement tout en ayant l'air très intéressé. Naruto n'avait pas cette facilité.

"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?  
- Ça prouverait que c'est un homme …, remarqua le brun tout en taillant son crayon préféré avec soin.  
- Dans le genre monomaniaque, tu fais fort ! T'es sûr d'avoir une bite ?  
- Tu veux la voir ? répondit-il en relevant la tête et en ayant l'air très concerné.  
- Raaaaah ! grogna Naruto en se détournant."

Sai parut un instant contrarié de cette réponse mais ne poursuivit pas, tâtant la mine de son crayon fétiche pour ensuite dessiner son modèle préféré. Il croqua rapidement le profil tendu de Naruto et sourit. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Yamato encore bien rouge et humide portant un kimono de coton léger aux couleurs de l'auberge. Sai rangea immédiatement tout son bordel tandis que Naruto ignorait ostensiblement le reste du monde. Yamato sut à ce moment-là que les deux gamins s'étaient encore engueulés. Il soupira.

"J'ai à vous parler de la mission. On va attendre que le dîner arrive, comme ça, on ne sera pas interrompu."

Sai et Naruto hochèrent la tête de concert. Le dîner fut rapidement servi par des soubrettes, piaillant sur le fait que c'était louche de voir trois hommes aussi charmants dormir ensemble dans la même chambre. Yamato les congédia en leur signifiant que ce n'était pas la peine de revenir et qu'ils n'étaient de toutes manières pas intéressés par les services de ces demoiselles. Naruto servit le riz en bonne quantité et veilla ensuite à ce que chacun ait ce qu'il lui fallait.

Yamato leur décrivit en détail ce qu'il attendait de Naruto et Sai durant cette mission camouflée en entraînement. C'était comme ça depuis le début. Chaque entraînement officiel cachait des missions de rang très élevé. Yamato et Sai y étaient à l'aise et Naruto avait mis un bon moment avant de réellement s'en sortir indemne. Selon le capitaine, Naruto ne pouvait progresser que de cette manière. Il partait du principe qu'il fallait se jeter à l'eau pour apprendre à nager et appliquait avec un zèle extraordinaire cette méthode sur son protégé. Naruto ne s'en plaignait généralement pas devant Yamato, pour éviter ses airs de fin du monde, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

La mission en elle-même ne comportait pas grand-chose de compliqué. La seule difficulté portait sur la durée d'exécution. En effet, ils devaient infiltrer un bâtiment, récupérer des informations et en ressortir en moins de dix minutes. Une mission banale en quelque sorte mais qui nécessitait une grande rigueur. Yamato se chargerait de surveiller les alentours pendant que Sai et Naruto pénétreraient et feraient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. La mission était prévue pour dans dix jours, d'ici-là les membres de l'équipe devaient peaufiner leur condition physique, en particulier celle de Naruto. Il avait interdiction de toucher au chakra du Kyûbi et se retrouvait donc à travailler sur sa propre quantité de chakra. Yamato jugeait ses réserves suffisantes mais le Hokage avait été ferme sur ce point : plus Naruto aurait de chakra à lui, moins il serait tenté d'en prendre au Kyûbi. Donc, malgré ses capacités déjà au-dessus de la norme pour un jônin, Naruto s'entraînait à agrandir ses réserves.

Yamato avait jugé dangereux de lui apprendre à ouvrir les différentes portes, ces huit réserves de chakra disséminées dans le corps. En effet, plus il en ouvrirait, moins il aurait le contrôle sur lui-même. C'était ouvrir la cage du démon. En dehors de ces portes, il existait d'autres façons de libérer une grande quantité de chakra, comme la méditation ou bien le scellage, comme Tsunade l'avait fait. Naruto avait choisi une autre méthode, à savoir la concentration de son chakra sous sa peau et dans ses organes sans pour autant avoir recours aux sceaux. Sa sensibilité était accrue, tout comme sa résistance, mais en contrepartie, il se fatiguait un peu plus vite en combat. Une solution apportait un nouveau problème, comme le disait si souvent Yamato, et il continuait à réfléchir au moyen de vraiment avantager Naruto.

Sai restait généralement en arrière lors des entraînements. Si le capitaine avait besoin de lui, il laissait ses crayons et ses papiers pour combattre Naruto ou bien Yamato lui-même. Il était, après tout, l'un des meilleurs éléments de la section Racine et n'avait rien à envier à son capitaine. Il gribouillait la plupart du temps, cherchant parfois de nouvelles techniques. Mais, souvent, ses dessins ne formaient que des renards plus ou moins grands, plus ou moins réussis et qu'il ne voulait pas sortir de ses feuilles. Il les gardait précieusement dans un carnet en sécurité dans son pantalon (dans la poche arrière). Il se fichait pour ainsi dire de l'entraînement de son cadet. La condition physique de Naruto ne l'intéressait pas, seule sa capacité à générer des émotions si fortes lui plaisait.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il se tourna pour la énième fois dans son futon. Sai avait du mal à s'endormir naturellement et ne voulait cependant pas recourir à des techniques pour trouver un sommeil artificiel et stérile. Il s'assit en repoussant la grosse couverture et constata qu'une fois de plus le capitaine Yamato dormait à poings fermés, la bouche ouverte et un filet de bave à la commissure des lèvres. Et Naruto était encore à la fenêtre. Sai l'informa de son état éveillé par un vague raclement de gorge auquel Naruto prêta à moitié attention sans pour autant se détourner de la lune.

"Que regardes-tu ? demanda Sai à demi-voix."

Naruto grogna, énervé d'être tout le temps dérangé par cet enquiquineur de peintre raté. Il se leva et ferma la fenêtre ainsi que le fin rideau par la même occasion, s'affalant ensuite sur son futon sans pour autant prendre la peine de répondre à Sai. Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire et aucun trouble ne passa sur son visage. Il avait l'habitude d'être ignoré par Naruto, ça ne changeait pas.

"Tu sais, je ne suis pas comme lui.  
- Fous-moi la paix, marmonna Naruto en tirant la couverture au-dessus de sa tête."

Sai se recoucha mais son futon était à côté de celui de Naruto et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur le fonctionnement de cet être si particulier. Dans la pénombre, Sai sourit discrètement. Il glissa sa main sous la couverture de Naruto pour lui planter sauvagement son index dans les côtes. Naruto sortit en trombe et sauta sur Sai avec l'intention de le trucider le plus violemment possible et tant pis pour le capitaine et ses remontrances au petit matin. Le brun en profita pour parer et plaqua facilement Naruto sous lui. Sai s'assit posément à califourchon sur le bassin de son co-équipier fulminant de rage. C'était vraiment trop facile de le mettre dans un état pareil. L'ANBU Racine se pencha jusqu'à glisser son souffle chaud dans l'oreille de son cadet et le chatouilla un peu, par jeu, peut-être. Naruto ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour se dépêtrer de cette situation. Le souffle chaud fut peu à peu remplacé par les lèvres épaisses de Sai tandis que Naruto bougeait la tête pour essayer de le déloger.

"Casse-toi !  
- Tu n'y mets pas beaucoup de conviction.  
- Pas comme toi, connard !"

Les lèvres de Sai s'étirèrent contre la mâchoire ferme de son co-équipier. Il pouvait sentir ici et là quelques poils durs. Naruto ne se rasait pas depuis très longtemps et il y avait souvent des ratés. Le capitaine Yamato l'avait pourtant coaché sur le sujet à plusieurs reprises et l'avait même aidé mais rien n'y faisait. Son nez pointu glissa derrière l'oreille du blond et respira la faible odeur de transpiration et de lessive s'échappant des draps. Ça l'excitait et Sai l'aurait volontiers susurré contre la peau de Naruto s'il n'avait pas senti une lame froide sur sa gorge. Sai se redressa doucement et laissa Naruto tourner la tête pour ne pas le regarder en face.

"Si tu veux me tuer, n'y mets pas les formes."

Sur ces sages paroles, Sai sortit de la chambre. Naruto se retint du plus qu'il put pour ne pas le rejoindre dans le couloir et en finir. Yamato se retourna dans son futon tout en relâchant légèrement sa prise sur son kunai.

* * *

Une légère brume se dissipait comme chaque matin à Konoha lorsqu'une petite troupe se présenta aux portes principales. Ils étaient dix, dont neuf en manteau noir à motif de nuages rouges, portant de larges chapeaux cachant leur chef. Le seul qui ne faisait pas couleur locale était plus petit d'une bonne tête et habillé à l'ancienne. Il portait un kimono d'un brun foncé avec un hakama d'un vieux gris, élimé en bas. Autour de son cou pendait un chapelet sacré de mille quatre-vingt perles d'un blanc douteux. Son visage était plein et jeune, comme préservé du temps. Il avait les yeux en forme d'amande aux iris noirs, le teint pâle et de longs cheveux d'ébène tirés en arrière, réunis en un début de tresse serrée. Et un sourire. 

Les gardes des portes s'empressèrent de donner l'alerte mais ne purent guère faire plus. Ils s'écroulèrent au sol, abattus par un homme grand et imposant, déchirés par un zanbattô qu'il maniait avec une facilité déconcertante. Les autres se dispersèrent dans le village pour commencer leur macabre travail alors qu'une explosion détruisait la porte principale. Le feu se répandit à une vitesse surnaturelle dans le village caché de Konoha et de larges colonnes de fumée noire s'élevèrent dans le ciel.

Sakura fut réveillée en sursaut par l'explosion qui fit trembler toute la maison de ses parents. Elle se leva précipitamment alors que la lumière venant de sa fenêtre était occultée. Sakura se rua sur ses armes tandis que la vitre explosait et que l'assaillant se jetait sur elle. La jeune fille se retrouva au sol, bloquant un kunai du sien, dévisageant l'intrus. Elle l'avait déjà vu, lors de la mission de sauvetage de Gaara. C'était l'homme qui accompagnait Sasori : de taille moyenne, les cheveux blonds suffisamment longs pour les attacher sommairement et un œil bleu, l'autre était caché par ses cheveux. Sakura déglutit difficilement. Une vengeance ? Deidara lui sourit.

"Sympa ta piaule, ouais."

L'instant d'après, son pied se logea dans les côtes de Sakura, lui coupant la respiration. Deidara se pencha pour récupérer sa poche d'armes qu'il jeta négligemment par la fenêtre puis se releva, regardant autour de lui d'un air assez intéressé.

"Pas de poster d'idole, pas de parfum ni de maquillage, une carte de Konoha, des diplômes, hum … C'est à se demander si t'es vraiment une jeune fille en fleur.  
- Qu'est-ce que l'Akatsuki fout ici ! cracha Sakura.  
- On est venu pour ton pote, ouais, lâcha Deidara tout en continuant à regarder. Tu sais, le jinchûriki. Hum … Et puis, je me suis dis que ce serait impoli de ma part si je ne venais pas te rendre une petite visite, ouais."

Il restait bien droit, la tête tournée vers une photo de la gamine entourée du jinchûriki, d'un autre merdeux aux cheveux noirs et au type à qui il devait la prothèse qui remplaçait son bras droit. Deidara tendit ce même bras vers la photo accrochée au mur au-dessus du bureau. Il l'arracha pour la voir de plus près puis jeta un œil derrière, lâchant un reniflement de dédain.

"_On t'aime, Naruto_. Tu te l'es tapé, ça fait pas un pli."

Sakura concentra son chakra dans son poing pour lui briser la jambe mais Deidara esquiva facilement tout en reposant la photo sur le bureau. La jeune fille enchaîna sur plusieurs coups que l'intrus détourna sans difficulté. Comment cette merdeuse avait bien pu battre Sasori ? Elle n'avait pas le niveau. D'après ce qu'il savait, il y avait eu aussi cette vieille à l'air sénile, venant de Suna. Peut-être que la gamine n'avait fait que la pom-pom-girl ou quelque chose dans le genre. Deidara en profita pour analyser son style de combat et en conclut rapidement qu'elle n'était efficace qu'en combat rapproché. A condition de toucher sa cible. Son chakra devait s'infiltrer dans le corps de l'ennemi pour y asséner des dégâts importants. Deidara sauta lestement sur le lit défait puis passa sur le côté de la jeune fille sans pour autant frapper. Sakura l'avait prévu et rassembla ses forces en un coup de poing mortel. Le déserteur d'Iwa para le coup en prenant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne sans sentir aucun effet du chakra. Il sourit.

"Hum, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Je ne crains rien venant de toi, ouais."

A l'autre bout du village, Sasuke dormait toujours. Son appartement était dans un coin plutôt tranquille et à l'écart ; il était rarement dérangé, même par les fêtes annuelles pourtant très bruyantes. Son réveil sonna et il tendit la main pour l'arrêter, par habitude. Il replongea son visage dans l'oreiller avec la ferme intention de se lever d'ici cinq minutes, ou peut-être dix, voire quinze, lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il devait aller réveiller Sakura s'il ne voulait pas être emmerdé toute la journée. Dur destin que celui d'un Uchiha. Résigné, Sasuke s'extirpa de son lit, exercice difficile lorsque les couvertures vous y retenaient prisonnier, pour se diriger vers la cuisine. La journée semblait couverte, nota-t-il en constatant le peu de luminosité filtrant à travers les rideaux. Sasuke bloqua. Depuis quand les nuages de pluie montaient des toits ? Le jeune homme tira les rideaux de sa chambre pour confirmer ses craintes : le village brûlait. Il resta à fixer la scène durant un instant de flottement avant de se ruer sur ses affaires et surtout ses armes.

La seconde suivante, il sautait sur un toit et repartait d'un bond. Le signal d'alarme venait d'être lancé, la fusée montait dans le ciel du petit matin et éclaira les nuages de fumée par en-dessous lorsqu'elle explosa.

"Du rouge, souffla Sasuke."

C'était le pire signal qu'il aurait pu voir. Cela signifiait que les civils devaient évacuer le village et que les shinobi étaient livrés à eux-mêmes. Le Hokage et sa garde personnelle assureraient la sécurité des civils, en retrait dans les grottes loin du village. Sasuke devait trouver son chef d'équipe. Kakashi était un des jônin à qui revenait le déroulement des opérations en cas de signal rouge, c'était vers lui que tout le monde irait. Sasuke bifurqua soudainement vers l'ouest. Il connaissait le point de ralliement que Kakashi avait instauré, il devait y aller. Une explosion retentit et détourna son attention une fraction de seconde, ce qui fut suffisant pour que sa réception soit mauvaise. Sasuke tourna la tête en direction de la fine colonne de fumée qui s'élevait, plus pâle que les autres. C'était le quartier de Sakura.

Sasuke se retint de justesse d'y aller à toute vitesse. Sakura était aussi forte que lui, aussi intelligente et raisonnable, elle devait certainement être auprès de Kakashi. Elle devait. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle y était. Sasuke serra le poing. Kakashi était le premier à dire que l'équipe était plus importante que le reste mais cette fois, c'était le village entier qui était menacé, pas seulement une mission. Un sifflement surprit Sasuke qui esquiva un shuriken de justesse. D'où était-il venu ? Uchiha se mit en garde tout en scrutant les environs lorsqu'il vit Hinata en contrebas, dans la rue qu'il avait longée. Sasuke descendit d'un bond.

"Y'a moins dangereux comme avertissement, grogna-t-il en se redressant.  
- Pa…Pardon ! C'est qu'on ne doit pas faire de bruit alors …, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus étouffée."

Sasuke soupira. Il n'aimait pas Hinata. Et il en avait tout à fait le droit, sans avoir de justification. De toute façon, en dehors de Sakura, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il appréciait beaucoup de filles. Ni d'hommes. Pas qu'il considérait Sakura comme un homme mais elle en avait la force et la détermination. Pas Hinata. Ou peut-être qu'elle possédait ces qualités mais elle ne les montrait pas. Bref, Sasuke n'aimait pas Hinata. Il secoua discrètement la tête pour chasser ses idées et se concentrer.

"Tu dois aller au chêne du croisement du bloc trois et de l'avenue Hattori Hanzo, c'est le point de ralliement de maître Kakashi. Ta prof' fait partie de sa division, non ?"

Hinata hocha timidement la tête. Sasuke l'avait toujours impressionnée et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela changerait. D'abord, il était plus grand qu'elle de quinze bons centimètres. Ensuite, il avait un regard froid et cette manière particulière de regarder les gens sans baisser la tête, ce qui vous donnait l'impression d'être une toute petite chose inutile et tout à fait incapable de quoi que ce soit. Et puis, son aura était glacée. Après tout, Uchiha Sasuke avait trahi.

"Dépêche-toi ! marmonna Sasuke. Et reste avec Shino et Kiba."

Hinata s'inclina rapidement et partit à toute vitesse vers le point de ralliement. Sasuke remonta aussi vite sur les toits et vérifia que Hinata n'avait pas de difficulté avant de se détourner. Shino lui avait dit, par un jour de grande conversation, que Hinata n'était pas faible et qu'elle s'exprimait pleinement au sein de l'équipe. Sasuke renifla. L'équipe avant tout.

Deidara soupira. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'on lui trouvait, à cette gamine ? Elle ne lui opposait aucune résistance. Il la regarda, assis sur un morceau de mur carbonisé, l'air très sceptique. Deidara avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas la tuer et il respectait ce qu'on lui disait mais il avait bien envie d'abréger les souffrances de cette pauvre chose tremblante. Elle perdait pas mal de sang et ce malgré ses compétences de medic-nin. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de chakra. Son épaule gauche était démise, le bras droit tailladé, plusieurs côtes cassées. Il avait épargné les jambes parce qu'il les trouvait simplement belles. C'était une jolie fille et son âme d'artiste l'empêchait de la défigurer ou de lui laisser des cicatrices.

"On va s'arrêter là, ouais. Tu dois pas me claquer entre les doigts."

Sakura se releva difficilement sur son bras droit, l'autre était de toute façon inerte. Elle ne devait pas mourir ? Alors c'est que l'autre avait reçu des ordres et que ce n'était pas une vengeance, comme elle l'avait craint. Elle serait prise en otage, le pire pour un shinobi. Elle préférait mourir dignement au combat contre un ennemi plus fort qu'elle que finir prisonnière.

"Si tu t'approches, je me coupe la langue."

Deidara sourit. Elle pouvait toujours essayer, ça ne servirait à rien. Le déserteur se leva en époussetant son manteau et fit un pas en avant.

"Recule ! hurla Sakura.  
- Allons, tu n'as aucune intention de te suicider, fit-il en avançant encore d'un pas. Sinon, tu l'aurais déjà fait, ouais."

Le déserteur d'Iwa tendit le bras pour prendre la gamine alors que celle-ci reculait misérablement au sol. Il ne fit pas attention au bref éclat dans le ciel et ne réagit que lorsque deux shuriken se plantèrent dans son bras gauche avec une rapidité et une force hors du commun, provoquant un recul. Deidara se tourna en direction de l'assaillant sans pour autant le voir et ne perçut qu'au dernier instant les nouveaux shuriken dans son champ de vision. Ils se fichèrent dans le sol et, soudainement, il ne put plus bouger. Deidara regarda, incrédule, les câbles métalliques fins comme des cheveux et pouvant pourtant soutenir un gros bœuf tout autour de lui, le serrant brusquement. Ils venaient de l'opposé. La seconde suivante, un fleuve de flammes se déversa sur le shinobi sans qu'il eût pu ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir qui était son adversaire.

Tout cela se passa en l'espace d'une respiration et à la suivante, Sakura vit apparaître Sasuke devant elle. Il la prit sans ménagement dans ses bras et repartit aussitôt pour se mettre à l'abri. Sasuke s'arrêta quelques rues plus loin, posant Sakura un peu brusquement tout en vérifiant qu'ils étaient en sécurité le temps de faire le point. Une fois sûr d'être tranquille, il s'accroupit devant sa co-équipière et jugea son état plutôt satisfaisant lorsqu'on savait qu'elle avait combattu un shinobi de la trempe d'Orochimaru. Sans la prévenir, Sasuke agrippa le bras gauche de Sakura et le remit en place avec un affreux bruit de cartilage. La jeune fille serra les dents.

"Le droit, c'est rien."

En décrypté, cela donnait à peu près quelque chose de ce genre : "ton bras gauche était déboîté, il fallait le remettre à sa place, pardon pour la douleur ; le bras droit n'a que des coupures, on les désinfectera en temps voulu." Bien sûr, il fallait côtoyer Sasuke depuis un certain temps pour comprendre tout cela. Sakura hocha la tête alors que Sasuke regardait les taches de sang sur le débardeur de sa co-équipière.

"Enlève-le.  
- Tu rêves, lâcha Sakura en rougissant.  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la fille pudique, grommela Sasuke en soulevant de force le bas du vêtement."

Sakura le laissa faire, sachant de toute façon que pour Sasuke, une poitrine n'était pas un attribut féminin que tout homme affectionnait mais plutôt une gêne certaine en combat. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue nue. Ses grandes mains sèches et rugueuses tâtèrent ici et là les os et Sasuke conclut que quatre côtes étaient cassées. Il sortit rapidement d'une sacoche un tissu épais pour faire un bandage serré autour du torse de Sakura. Une fois certain que l'ensemble ne jouerait pas aux osselets, il retira à son tour sa tunique et la lui tendit. La jeune fille revêtit l'espèce de grande chose informe noire avant de le remercier. Sasuke partagea ensuite ses armes en deux et gratifia sa co-équipière de plusieurs pilules pour restaurer ses réserves de chakra et d'autres pour améliorer l'état de son bras droit. Le tout ne prit pas plus de deux minutes, un temps bien trop long lorsqu'on était potentiellement poursuivi.

"On y va ?"

Sous-entendu : "Je sais que tu peux te déplacer mais je te le demande par principe parce que je m'inquiète pour toi." Sakura lui fit une moue douteuse.

"Bien sûr !"

Sa voix était déterminée et reflétait la guerrière qu'elle était devenue. Sasuke ne put empêcher un très discret sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres tout en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux. Léger sourire qui dissimulait en fait un frisson. Sakura lui faisait parfois peur. Ils repartirent dans un souffle d'air, loin de se douter qu'on les observait depuis le ciel, là où un grand oiseau brun planait en cercle. De son perchoir, Deidara sourit tout en lâchant une petite grue de glaise.

Petite grue de glaise qui plana un instant d'éternité avant de fondre vers le sol, se stabiliser à quelques centimètres de la poussière en déployant ses ailes et foncer vers un grand homme assis sur un tas d'éboulis, au milieu de plusieurs corps inertes et baignant dans leur propre sang. La petite grue se posa sur l'épaule de la montagne de muscles qui tourna son attention vers cet éphémère. Un sourire carnassier fendit son visage en deux.

* * *

Kakashi avait eu du mal à se retenir, mais par amitié pour Kurenai, il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourtant, ça le démangeait. Dire que cette gamine était chûnin ! Les baffes se perdaient. Frapper une gosse ne lui ressemblait pas aussi fit-il encore un effort surhumain pour serrer son poing de frustration et fusiller Hyûga Hinata d'un regard très convainquant. A côté d'elle, son professeur, Yûhi Kurenai, n'appréciait guère. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être en colère. 

"Je te trouve trop dur avec Hinata, lâcha-t-elle à l'intention de Kakashi."

Asuma lâcha un soupir et se recula légèrement, ce qui ne surprit pas ses élèves. Hatake Kakashi ne leur semblait pas être quelqu'un d'aussi sombre et imposant d'habitude. Elles étaient loin leurs blagues à deux balles sur l'élite.

"Hinata est chûnin, elle est plus gradée que Sasuke, gronda Kakashi. Elle aurait dû lui imposer de le suivre au point de ralliement.  
- Parce que tu penses qu'Uchiha aurait volontairement suivi Hinata ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ce gamin est aussi borné que toi ! Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, tu le sais très bien !  
- Sasuke sait reconnaître et se plier à un ordre ! aboya Kakashi.  
- Alors il devrait être ici tout comme Haruno Sakura et Uzumaki Naruto ! A la place de quoi, tes trois élèves sont en vadrouille !"

Il s'en fallut de peu pour que Kakashi laisse la colère prendre le dessus. Le peu en question fut une grande main solide et tendue devant le visage du ninja au Sharingan. Si l'on remontait le bras surmonté d'une combinaison verte, on trouvait immanquablement Maito Gai au bout, l'air terriblement grave.

"Kakashi ! Tu es chef de division, tu devrais être un peu plus calme !"

Hatake allait répondre lorsqu'il se reçut une tape sur le haut du crâne venant de ladite main avant que celle-ci ne retourne à sa place, c'est-à-dire entre les deux shinobi.

"Quant à toi, Kurenai, ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher ta bile. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais-le en dehors des situations d'urgence. Vos esprits ne peuvent qu'être embrumés par la colère et cela ne fera que réduire votre force et votre détermination."

Kakashi fronça les sourcils mais devait bien admettre que Gai avait raison. Et puis il parlait sans utiliser ses mots favoris, à savoir printemps, éternel, vigueur et bien entendu fougue, ce qui signifiait que la situation était vraiment grave. Gai était aussi chef de division et voulait certainement que leurs groupes préparent une offensive ensemble, c'était pourquoi il était là avec son équipe et cinq autres. Kakashi reconnut Genma et Aoba dans le lot. De son côté, il y avait Raidô, Kurenai et Asuma. S'il se souvenait bien, Ebisu dirigeait aussi une division dans laquelle se trouvait Anko. Et ce taré d'Ibiki devait déjà être en train de comploter quelque chose dans son coin. Kakashi ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui et ses gars. Il se força à ralentir sa respiration pour se calmer.

"Neji, la situation, s'il-te-plaît."

Le génie des Hyûga s'avança et resta bien droit face à Hatake Kakashi.

"L'ennemi est au nombre de dix, ce sont ceux de l'Akatsuki."

Kakashi grommela quelques jurons très colorés que Neji ignora pour la forme.

"L'un est immobile au centre du village, les neuf autres sont plus ou moins dispersés.  
- L'évacuation des civils ?   
- Terminée.  
- Le Hokage a demandé à ce que les ANBU restent avec elle, informa Gai.  
- Et elle a raison, compléta Kakashi. On devrait s'en sortir comme ça. Neji, où se trouve Uchiha Itachi ?"

Un frisson parcourut l'assistance. Neji inspira un grand coup et enclencha le Byakugan. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour situer le déserteur de Konoha, alors occupé avec une petite troupe, certainement des chûnin vu la vitesse à laquelle ils s'écroulaient.

"Au nord du quartier Sato, vers le bosquet de bambous. Il est seul."

Kakashi remercia silencieusement le ciel. Sasuke n'y était pas encore.

"Gai, j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi."

Le gars fort hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il se tourna vers Genma et lui intima l'ordre de prendre le commandement de leur division. Kakashi fit de même avec Raidô. Les deux groupes s'ordonnèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté. Cependant, Kakashi retint un instant Neji et posa sa main sur son épaule. Neji comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait et allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il vit son professeur du coin de l'œil. Kakashi hocha la tête, signe que lui aussi sentait le regard désapprobateur de son meilleur ami et rival, puis partit sans un bruit. Gai se mit au niveau de Neji.

"Dès que tu en auras l'occasion, va prêter main forte à Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke."

Neji fit oui de la tête. Il savait que Gai avait totalement confiance en lui, à tel point qu'il remettait son amitié envers Kakashi entre ses mains. Hyûga Neji comprenait également que cela risquait d'affaiblir sa propre équipe mais il avait une foi inébranlable en Lee et TenTen. Ils se passeraient de lui pour ce combat. Neji planta ses yeux dans ceux de son maître, comme si quelque chose le retenait encore. Il était à peine plus petit que lui et d'une carrure moins imposante. Neji n'était de toute manière pas taillé sur le même modèle que Gai et Lee, il resterait certainement plus petit à jamais mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son professeur, qui fit de même. Gai lâcha ensuite un magnifique sourire plein de confiance et de chaleur, ce qui rassura un peu Neji. Lui-même s'aventura à sourire avant de se séparer de son professeur.

Gai rejoignit Kakashi en un éclair, laissant derrière lui et ses disciples et ses craintes. Il se concentra à nouveau sur son objectif tout en étant aux aguets. Le village paraissait calme sans ses habitants. C'était étrange, pensa-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. On était jeudi. D'habitude, il entrait par effraction chez Kakashi pour le réveiller. Il le faisait tous les jeudis. Parce qu'il l'avait rencontré par hasard un jeudi, la première fois. Il avait alors vingt-trois ans et travaillait encore avec les membres de son équipe, plus ou moins surveillée de temps en temps par leur professeur. Kakashi avait débarqué dans un couloir, l'air de ne pas y toucher, le dos courbé, le regard pas du tout concerné et les mains dans les poches. Ils s'étaient simplement croisés, sans autre. Et on avait glissé quelque chose sur lui, comme quoi ce shinobi avait été retiré de l'ANBU pour d'obscures raisons.

Gai avait alors ressenti quelque chose de fort et de profond, quelque chose qui le faisait frissonner encore aujourd'hui. Il avait trouvé son rival ! Lui qui n'avait jamais eu son pareil parmi sa promotion, il voyait enfin apparaître devant lui une personne capable de lui tenir tête ! Ce n'était que bien plus tard qu'il s'était aperçu que la réputation désastreuse de Kakashi était surfaite. La rumeur voulait que l'équipe de Kakashi se soit faite tuer lors d'une mission particulièrement dangereuse. Kakashi n'avait jamais confirmé ou infirmé, comme s'il développait une surdité partielle lorsqu'on lui parlait de cela. Gai l'avait souvent harcelé par la suite pour que Kakashi le reconnaisse comme son seul et unique rival. Le ninja copieur avait fini par accepter, plus pour être tranquille qu'autre chose, pour son plus grand malheur. Il subissait depuis régulièrement les défis de Gai mais ne s'en plaignait pas.

Après une journée particulièrement éprouvante pour les nerfs (c'était à celui qui pêcherait le plus de poisson dans une rivière qui s'était avérée vide par la suite), Kakashi lui avait dit, dans un murmure, qu'il s'était bien amusé et qu'ils devraient remettre ça. C'était aussi un jeudi. En y repensant bien, la fois où Kakashi avait accepté son invitation à boire, la fois où Kakashi avait haussé les épaules pour signifier que ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être invité à dîner, la fois où Kakashi était venu chez lui, toutes ces fois importantes dans des relations saines furent des jeudi. Gai eut un sourire tout en se réceptionnant sur un toit pour mieux rebondir.

"Kakashi ! On est jeudi !"

Kakashi en manqua de peu sa prise mais resta très digne tout en dérapant, comme si tout avait été prévu depuis le début et que ce n'était qu'un effet de style de sa part. Il lança un regard curieux à Gai avant de comprendre. Un sourire se dessina sous son masque.

"Oui, on est jeudi."

* * *

Sasuke eut à peine le temps de pousser Sakura sur le côté avant de lui-même sauter de l'autre pour se réceptionner comme il le put contre un mur. Une énorme épée entourée de bandelettes s'abattit à l'endroit où ils avaient été une fraction de seconde avant, creusant un beau trou au milieu de la rue. Sasuke se releva et fit face, préférant garder l'attention de Hoshigaki Kisame sur lui plutôt que sur sa coéquipière blessée. Le déserteur de Kiri souleva son arme pour la mettre sur son épaule, jaugeant la situation. Le combat ne se présentait pas comme fantastique, de son point de vue. Haruno Sakura était blessée et d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, elle était forte mais pas au point d'opposer une grande résistance. Et puis Deidara l'avait mise dans un sale état rien qu'avec un clone de glaise. L'autre, Uchiha Sasuke, risquait d'opposer un peu plus de résistance. Après tout, il avait été le disciple d'un ancien de l'Akatsuki, Orochimaru. Une rumeur courait pourtant : Sasuke ne valait pas grand-chose par rapport à son frère, Itachi. Celui-ci le concédait volontiers, lorsqu'il admettait qu'il avait encore un frère. Itachi n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très sociable, Kisame s'en était vite aperçu. Lui aimait bien passer du bon temps, bien manger, rire d'un film, d'une pièce de théâtre ou d'un spectacle de marionnettes. Itachi, non. Il ne trouvait rien amusant, il n'aimait rien, et il le disait souvent. 

Au début, Kisame avait mis cela sur le compte d'une crise d'adolescence tardive. Il y avait un gros écart d'âge entre lui et son coéquipier, leurs différences de goût devaient venir de là. Et bien non, pas du tout. Uchiha Itachi était tout simplement une espèce de cadavre sur patte qui ne pouvait souffrir le reste de l'humanité. C'était à peine s'il n'avait pas quitté l'Akatsuki lorsqu'on lui avait dit de faire équipe avec Kisame. Celui-ci l'avait très mal pris mais n'avait pas insisté, connaissant à lors la réputation déjà solide du gosse. Itachi avait environ quatorze ans, la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait face à un autre Uchiha, Sasuke. Les regards rouges étaient totalement différents, pensa Kisame en souriant de plus belle. Itachi vous glaçait le sang et vous coupait l'envie de l'ouvrir pendant quelques heures alors que quelque chose brûlait dans les yeux de Sasuke. C'était chaud et vivant. Kisame trouvait presque dommage de ne pas être allié avec le benjamin.

De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge. Sakura se releva, fixant Sasuke dans l'espoir d'avoir un de ses regards pour savoir quoi faire. Attaquer à deux était la meilleure option. Seulement, Sasuke restait imperturbablement fixé à l'ennemi, les yeux dans les yeux, guettant la moindre faille. Faille qui était certainement inexistante. Sakura serra le poing. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à l'Akatsuki. L'autre l'avait mise au tapis en un rien de temps, si bien qu'elle s'était demandée à quoi rimait ses années d'entraînement. Sakura avait eu l'impression d'être une poupée entre les mains d'un dieu calculateur. Son poing trembla et elle s'efforça de réduire la tension dans ses membres. Elle risquait la tétanie avec ses conneries, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Une ombre passa, cachant la lumière du soleil matinal, perçant à travers les colonnes de fumée. Sakura regarda en l'air pour voir un grand oiseau à l'air terriblement rigide se rapprochant tel un charognard de l'endroit où ils étaient. Sa bouche lui parut soudainement sèche et sa langue rugueuse. Une boule d'angoisse se logea dans sa gorge alors que son estomac se nouait. La peur. Elle n'avait pas ressentit cela depuis … depuis que Naruto avait tué Orochimaru. Cela remontait à deux ans, lorsqu'elle avait senti le chakra s'accumuler à tel point que l'air tremblait autour d'eux. Elle le revoyait, accroupi sur un rocher, ne sachant sur qui sauter en premier pour assouvir ses envies, un bras humain déchiqueté entre ses griffes. Sakura pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du sang planant autour d'elle. Et Sai qui se relevait difficilement. Et le capitaine Yamato qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Et Sasuke qui …

"Sakura !"

Elle se baissa par réflexe à l'intonation sévère de la voix de Sasuke pour éviter un coup de pied venant de l'homme qu'elle avait vu calciné quelques minutes plus tôt. Sakura profita de la position de l'adversaire pour lui agripper la jambe et la briser d'un coup sec. Ladite jambe s'effrita aussitôt pour tomber au sol par gros paquets de terre. Deidara sourit de plus belle alors que sa jambe se reconstituait. Un autre coup partit en direction de la jeune fille qui para comme elle put, ne trouvant aucune ouverture dans la garde de l'ennemi.

De son côté, Sasuke n'arrivait même pas à s'approcher suffisamment près de Kisame pour lui porter un coup. Et il était de toute façon impensable de passer dans son espace vital trop bien protégé et limité par son sabre. Il devait en finir et vite. Il était rare qu'un combat entre ninja dure plus de quelques minutes, tout se jouait généralement sur deux ou trois assauts. C'était éprouvant mais on ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester au même endroit longtemps, au cas où d'autres ennemis arriveraient. Orochimaru lui avait rabattu les oreilles avec ça et, finalement, c'était rentré dans sa tête. Sasuke s'était juré de ne pas en venir là, mais il fallait bien avouer que l'enseignement d'Orochimaru avait été bien plus efficace que celui de Kakashi. S'il voulait en finir vite, il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

Morino Ibiki, chef de la section torture et interrogatoire des services secrets de Konoha, regarda avec une certaine appréhension son adversaire. Ses hommes étaient à terre et il ne savait pas si la moitié d'entre eux était encore vivant. C'était difficile à dire. Il n'avait jamais bien saisi les techniques de son professeur. Ibiki haussa les épaules. 

"Vous n'avez pas changé, vraiment."

L'ennemi ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il était aussi grand que son ancien disciple mais bien plus mince et élancé. Une main fine s'extirpa du manteau noir à motifs de nuages pour prendre le rebord du chapeau de paille de riz qui glissa lentement pour découvrir un visage émacié au regard brillant, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux, d'un gris terne, étaient toujours sagement alignés dans leur catogan, légèrement lâche. Ibiki nota avec plaisir que le temps n'avait pas altéré la beauté de cette femme, anciennement coéquipière du Quatrième Hokage, disciple de l'ermite Jiraiya : son maître, la kunoichi la plus dangereuse de sa génération, bannie de Konoha pour avoir tenté de tuer le réceptacle du démon renard à neuf queues peu après que le Troisième ait décidé de le garder en vie.

"Tu as bien grandi, Ibiki."

Sa voix était douce, encore. C'était cette même voix qui l'avait poussé à l'aider, mais lui n'avait pas été banni. Bien sûr, il en avait soupé pour récupérer la confiance des autres et avoir un poste digne, quoi qu'on envoyait souvent dans la section torture et interrogatoire les gens dont on reconnaissait un aspect pervers ou maladif. Jiraiya ne lui avait jamais pardonné et ne se lassait pas de lui sortir du "répugnant petit cafard même pas capable de constater qu'il est manipulé" à tout bout de champ dès qu'ils se voyaient. Ibiki répliquait généralement que Jiraiya aussi s'était laissé duper par le sourire de sa disciple. Et l'ermite terminait à chaque fois l'engueulade sur le fait que la mort du Quatrième avait affecté ses autres disciples à tel point qu'il ne les reconnaissait plus. D'ailleurs, le troisième membre de l'équipe de l'Eclair Jaune avait préféré se suicider en constatant que nul ne souhaitait respecter les dernières volontés de son meilleur ami.

"Ôgino Mai, je dois vous arrêter ici, gronda Ibiki."

Pour toute réponse : un sourire. Mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Ibiki savait que ce sourire signifiait qu'elle ne mourait pas et que ce serait même elle qui infligerait la mort. Ôgino Mai était partie de Konoha peu de temps après la mort du Quatrième. Ibiki avait alors quatorze ans et avait dû poursuivre la Voie sans professeur autre que les livres. Il n'était pas un excellent shinobi, il le disait volontiers. Ibiki avait pu passer jônin sur un coup de chance et fut ensuite implacable dans ses examens, pour éliminer ce douteux facteur. Celui-ci tuait chaque année plus de nouveaux promus qu'il n'en aidait. Ibiki le savait parfaitement. Il avait grillé son crédit chance depuis belles lurettes.

Ibiki cligna des yeux et ne vit plus son ancien professeur en face de lui. Il para par habitude sur la gauche, ce qui marcha, puis en dessous, ce qui marcha aussi, et enfin en haut, ce qui ne marcha pas. Il sentit son épaule gauche s'effondrer sous le choc d'un simple éventail rouge et or encore replié. C'était sa chance. Ibiki agrippa le poignet de son adversaire qui se trouvait derrière lui et profita de son poids pour se laisser tomber, tirant l'autre en avant. Ôgino Mai plongea vers l'avant, prit appui sur sa main libre et frappa de son pied son disciple. Ibiki n'était pas assez rapide pour esquiver. Il savait que le coup visait la gorge, aussi amortit-il le choc en se reculant légèrement, de manière à avoir à l'instant de la collision la même vitesse que le pied, ce qui en annulait les dommages.

La situation n'était avantageuse pour aucun des deux. Quoi que si l'on regardait bien, Ibiki pouvait s'en sortir plus facilement mais c'était sans compter un manque de confiance en soi suffisant pour qu'il parte perdant, pensa Mai. Ibiki n'avait pas changé. Comment un shinobi aussi défaitiste en était arrivé là ? Cela l'intriguait au plus haut point. Ôgino Mai frappa de son autre pied le sol pour s'élever et atterrir sur un toit un peu plus loin. Ça l'embêtait mais elle devait tuer Ibiki. Elle avait ordre de tuer quiconque s'opposerait. Une ombre voila son regard un instant.

"Pourquoi ne pas te joindre à moi, Ibiki ?"

Le géant se releva d'un coup de rein pour se mettre en garde. C'était la même voix qu'autrefois. La même douceur. La même sincérité.

"Sans façon.  
- Alors tant pis."

Ôgino Mai sortit deux éventails de ses manches et les ouvrit. L'un était rouge et or, l'autre noir et blanc. Ibiki savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il pensa brièvement à l'anniversaire de Kotetsu la semaine suivante, à ce qui lui restait à préparer, aux invitations à finir d'envoyer, aux cadeaux qu'ils avaient décidé de lui offrir. Son anniversaire marquait aussi sa sortie de la section. Kotetsu souhaitait devenir professeur et on lui avait signé un beau formulaire bleu pour l'occasion. Ibiki savait qu'il oubliait quelque chose. Il oubliait toujours quelque chose et Izumo le lui rappelait généralement au bon moment. Mais Izumo était étendu par terre et ne pourrait certainement plus jamais rien lui rappeler. C'était de toute façon difficile de parler avec la gorge tranchée. Ah, il se souvenait. Kotetsu détestait qu'on fête son anniversaire au sein de la section. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Ibiki ne l'oubliait jamais.

Il y eut comme un vent chaud, une espèce de caresse maternelle et protectrice. Et puis une sensation de froid intense. Ibiki tomba à genoux, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'effondra finalement sur le côté, lâchant un sourire dans un dernier soupir.

"Pardon, Ko' …"

Ôgino Mai referma ses éventails et se retourna pour partir. Elle essuya une larme discrète qui la dérangeait. Un camarade aux cheveux noirs se tenait non loin de là, l'air railleur. Ses cheveux en pagaille s'ébouriffèrent un peu plus à cause du vent.

"Oh, on pleure ?"

Mai se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire en place sur son visage. Un sourire sincère, encore une fois. Après tout, elle ne mentait jamais.

"Non, juste une poussière dans l'œil."

* * *

Itachi leva la tête sans vraiment y croire. Lui qui avait cru subir les attaques vengeresses de son petit frère se retrouvait à présent face à Hatake Kakashi et Maito Gai. Ça l'ennuyait. En même temps, Sasuke aussi l'aurait ennuyé mais il aurait au moins pu rabattre le caquet de ce gamin prétentieux. Le combat serait peut-être intéressant, après tout. Ces deux-là étaient suffisamment forts pour l'avoir mis en déroute une ou deux fois. C'était notable. Stupide de leur part, mais notable. Ses Sharingan s'activèrent et sa vue se troubla. Itachi fronça légèrement les sourcils et focalisa son attention sur ses adversaires. Il devait ramener Hatake vivant et en un seul morceau. L'autre, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était bien là le problème. Tuer Maito Gai ne serait pas si évident que ça s'il devait traîner derrière lui le corps de Hatake (il pouvait lui briser les jambes ; du moment qu'elles ne tombaient pas, il respectait les consignes). Et mettre Maito Gai au tapis avant Hatake s'avèrerait légèrement plus difficile. Itachi lâcha un soupir. C'était de toute manière une mauvaise journée pour les gémeaux. 

Kakashi et Gai, de leur côté, regardaient le sol où des cadavres continuaient à se vider. Ils reconnurent plusieurs chûnin dont certains professeurs à l'Académie. La perte de ces types affectait généralement plus profondément les gosses que la perte de leur professeur attitré. C'était une question de substitut, de pilier ou quelque chose comme cela, d'après ce que Kakashi avait lu dans son dernier bouquin. Il n'y croyait guère, à ces histoires. Mais les faits étaient là : l'industrie du mouchoir allait battre son plein après cette bataille. Gai et lui restaient tendus, prêts à contre-attaquer. Uchiha ne semblait pas enclin à faire le premier mouvement, il paraissait stoïque et perdu dans ses pensées.

Le vent commença à souffler sur Konoha, poussant les lourdes colonnes de fumée vers le nord. L'air, déjà chauffé par les incendies, devint épais et aurait même paru pas trop détestable à un autre moment. Il était quelque chose comme sept, peut-être huit heures du matin. La journée s'annonçait longue et chaude, un calvaire en d'autres termes. Quelle idée aussi d'attaquer Konoha en plein mois de juillet. Surtout lorsqu'on se promenait avec un manteau noir. Itachi avait détesté cette idée stupide dès l'instant où l'Autre l'avait formulée. Itachi n'aimait pas les journées chaudes. Ça lui rappelait trop les missions qui tournaient en eau de boudin parce qu'un grand crétin à la peau bleue transpirait comme une bête. Heureusement, Kisame n'était pas avec lui. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas si bien que ça en avait l'air. Kisame était fort, sous ses airs d'abruti notoire. Il était aussi assez cultivé pour pouvoir monologuer des heures durant sur les écrits de grands auteurs. La dernière fois, il l'avait vaguement entendu épiloguer sur un m…

"Vous êtes ici pour Naruto ?"

Itachi haussa un sourcil, surpris d'entendre la voix du ninja copieur alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir. Uzumaki Naruto, oui, le réceptacle du démon Kyûbi, c'était effectivement leur cible. Hatake le savait très bien mais le demandait certainement pour la forme, comme lorsque Kisame lui disait "bonjour" le matin.

"Donnez-le nous et nous…  
- C'est hors de question, trancha net Kakashi.  
- Je comprends que v…  
- Je t'ai dit que c'est hors de question ! gronda cette fois le ninja au Sharingan."

Itachi fronça un peu les sourcils. Hatake lui avait coupé la parole (et une fois le fil de ses pensées), c'était très désagréable. Et pas du tout en accord avec ses plans. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait de toute manière prévu de les embobiner par une jolie petite histoire concernant leurs affaires mais le dialogue permettait généralement de gagner du temps. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Considérant que les pourparlers s'arrêtaient là, Itachi malaxa rapidement son chakra alors que Kakashi et Gai se séparaient, enfin, pour réapparaître aux extrémités de son champ de vision. Itachi se baissa simplement, toucha le sol d'un doigt, para un coup de pied pour ensuite s'esquiver vers l'arrière. Le sol trembla une seconde avant que des colonnes de terre et de roche ne s'élèvent à une bonne dizaine de mètres de hauteur, ne laissant qu'un espace très minime entre elles. L'ennemi serait ralenti avec cette technique. Itachi sauta lestement sur l'une des colonnes, rapidement suivi par Kakashi, shuriken en main. Les armes furent lancées et évitées dans la foulée, le combat au corps à corps reprenant.

Les deux shinobi n'arrivaient à rien. Sharingan contre Sharingan, c'était comme danser en cadence avec un partenaire connu depuis longtemps. Heureusement pour Itachi, Gai arriva à ce moment-là par au-dessus. Uchiha sauta en arrière alors que Hatake eut une hésitation une fraction de seconde. La colonne sur laquelle ils s'étaient trouvés fut pulvérisée par Maito Gai et Itachi en profita pour se dissimuler parmi les gravats. Hatake le retrouverait rapidement, mais ça lui laissait juste le temps de lancer quelques kunai au sol et de malaxer à nouveau son chakra. Le ninja copieur se retrouva l'instant d'après juste derrière Itachi. L'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade de Konoha quelques mètres au-dessus s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau. Kakashi prit Itachi en tenaille. Et Gai frappa.

Ou aurait dû frapper. Gai se retourna, visiblement tendu à l'idée de se retrouver dans l'un des genjutsu de ce maudit Uchiha Itachi. Tout était noir, il ne voyait même pas le bout de son bras, ni ses guêtres orange. Il fronça ses épais sourcils. Prisonnier de son propre esprit, c'était certainement ce qu'il y avait de pire pour un shinobi après être fait prisonnier tout court. Bah, ce n'était pas comme si Kakashi allait le crier sur les toits par la suite. Son ami et rival savait être discret sur les choses fâcheuses. Gai renifla.

"Et bien ? C'est tout ?"

Sa voix paraissait faible et enfantine, un rien trop aiguë pour qu'on la croit assurée. L'acoustique de son esprit laissait à désirer mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y remédier à présent. Une tâche plus sombre que le reste du lieu se métamorphosa non loin de là. Et d'autres à côté, jusqu'à s'étendre à l'infini. Note pour plus tard : apprendre à fermer sa grande gueule, pensa Gai en étrécissant les yeux.

* * *

Un éclat de lumière obligea Kisame à détourner légèrement le regard. Il ne rêvait pas. Uchiha Sasuke sortait effectivement un long sabre d'un serpent lui-même fiché dans sa gorge. Il y avait de quoi rendre son petit-déjeuner. Sasuke agrippa le pommeau du sabre et tendit la pointe de la lame vers le bas dans un mouvement sec pour en chasser la bave tandis que le serpent retournait se loger au fond de son corps. Uchiha eut un minuscule sourire assuré. Cela faisait toujours son petit effet sur l'adversaire. Même l'autre blond s'était arrêté et Sakura en avait profité. 

"Kusanagi … belle lame, nota Kisame en fichant sa Same-hada dans le sol. Je suppose que tu la tiens de ton maître. Comment ? En lui ouvrant l'abdomen ?  
- Peu importe les détails."

Kisame le regarda droit dans les yeux, sachant pertinemment que Sasuke ne possédait pas le redoutable Mangekyu Sharingan. Il jaugea son adversaire quelques instants avant de faire visiblement la moue.

"Ça veut dire que ce n'est pas toi qui as tué Orochimaru."

La lourde Same-hada s'abattit sur la lame du Kusanagi qui tinta une fraction d'éternité. Le son était magnifique, jugea Kisame tout en retirant son sabre de l'espace vital du gosse, parant dans l'instant son attaque. Le maniement du sabre était bon, pour un débutant. Le petit frère n'avait pas dû s'exercer beaucoup. C'était assez normal, après tout. Les shinobi n'utilisaient que rarement des armes qui laissaient de pareilles ouvertures dans la garde. Il n'y avait qu'Orochimaru pour affectionner ce genre de frivolités. A croire que c'était un masochiste accompli qui laissait volontairement un avantage à l'ennemi. Pauvre gosse, il n'avait certainement pas le même talent.

Same-hada rencontra à nouveau la lame du Kusanagi, faisait plier son propriétaire. Kisame remarqua une légère différence dans l'impact et eut confirmation de son mauvais pressentiment lorsque le gosse lui sourit d'un air assuré. Kusanagi changea d'inclinaison, glissa en dessous et s'allongea par la même occasion. Kisame ne put esquiver et senti la pointe du sabre buter contre son omoplate. Sasuke se dégagea en un éclair, reculant tout en redonnant à son sabre une longueur normale. Hoshigaki toucha la plaie, incrédule. Son bras droit pendait misérablement, sa main toujours agrippée à son épée. Le merdeux avait tranché net les ligaments du biceps, du grand et petit pectoral, des muscles nécessaires pour bouger le bras. Ce genre de blessure ne se guérissait pas en y injectant une grande quantité de chakra, il fallait impérativement l'intervention d'un medic' pour recoudre les tissus. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se faisait rapidement. Kisame avait bien envie d'écraser ce moucheron, finalement.

De son côté, Sakura se fatiguait inutilement. Le corps de son adversaire semblait être entièrement formé d'une glaise qui absorbait le moindre choc et empêchait les infiltrations de chakra. Pourtant, elle devait pouvoir toucher les organes internes. Il ne pourrait pas survivre avec la rate explosée ou bien une hémorragie. Sakura aurait donné n'importe quoi à cet instant pour avoir Neji ou Hinata sous la main. On avait beau dire, le Byakugan était une belle invention. Sakura se baissa juste à temps pour échapper à un coup de pied terrible qui s'abattit finalement sur sa cheville. Lâchant un juron, la kunoichi tourneboula et parvint à glisser discrètement sa main sur sa blessure pour la guérir sans que l'autre ne s'en aperçoive. Elle resta ensuite à terre comme si elle ne pouvait pas se relever, attendant que Deidara s'approche. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Il fallait que son chakra s'infiltre, par un moyen ou par un autre. Le mieux serait certainement de toucher directement le cerveau. La voie royale était sans conteste le visage. Les canaux auditifs, les orbites, le conduit nasal et la bouche représentaient de véritables portes. Il ne restait plus qu'à en ouvrir une.

Deidara, sûr de sa supériorité, s'avança jusqu'à être à portée. Il se baissa pour soulever la jeune fille par le bras. Sakura en profita lâchement pour lui asséner un coup vicieux dans l'entrejambe. Deidara en eut le souffle coupé une fraction de seconde et se plia par réflexe vers l'avant. Sakura fourra sa main dans la bouche grande ouverte et relâcha une grande quantité de chakra, persuadée que c'était le dernier assaut. Le déserteur d'Iwa convulsa puis s'effondra au sol. Sakura se recula un peu, sentant ses forces la quitter peu à peu. Elle ne pourrait pas continuer, elle avait tout donné. Elle aurait aimé porter secours à Sasuke mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Ses jambes tremblaient et Sakura dut prendre appui contre un mur, soufflant par la même occasion et laissant la tension retomber. C'était fini, ça ne pouvait être que fini.

"Heureusement que Naruto n'est pas là, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.  
- Ah oui ?"

Sakura eut un haut-le-corps général alors que la tête de Deidara se redressait, bientôt suivie de tout son corps. L'instant d'après, le renégat lui infligeait un coup de pied en pleine face, la plongeant dans l'inconscience. Deidara fit craquer sa nuque et regarda Kisame toujours occupé avec le Uchiha miniature. Enfin, non, le petit frère était plus grand que l'aîné, nota Deidara d'un œil assuré.

"Hey, j'ai fini ! avertit-il. Je te laisse seul ou t'as besoin d'aide ?  
- Pars devant, répondit Kisame en sautant lestement en arrière.  
- Okay."

Deidara prit Sakura sur son épaule un peu comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac à patates et fit quelques pas en direction du centre du village mais s'arrêta soudainement. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme qu'il n'avait qu'aperçu quelques années plus tôt. Grand, les cheveux noirs attachés dans le dos, les yeux aussi blancs que ses vêtements, il avait tout l'air d'un héros de pacotille aux yeux de Deidara.

"Hum … C'est un peu redondant."

D'un bond, il arriva sur les toits des bâtiments encore entiers et partit en courant, suivi de près par Neji. Celui-ci concentra son chakra dans sa paume, et dans un mouvement sec du bras, l'envoya sur l'ennemi. Hakke Kûshô. Deidara sentit le coup qui le prit au niveau des reins. Il lâcha sa prisonnière tout en plongeant dans la rue en contrebas. Neji récupéra in extremis Sakura avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre le crâne sur les tuiles du toit. Il détestait les entrées en scène à la mode Maito Gai (ou Rock Lee, ça revenait de plus en plus au même) mais il fallait avouer que c'était efficace. Neji tapota la joue de Sakura qui ne se réveilla par pour autant. Elle respirait et son pouls semblait normal aussi ne s'inquiéta-t-il pas outre mesure. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de tuer ce type et ensuite d'aller aider Uchiha dans l'optique d'un retour rapide vers ses propres co-équipiers en prise avec un shinobi d'un excellent niveau. Bien sûr, Lee et TenTen n'étaient pas seuls, il y avait même une myriade de très bons jônin avec eux mais Neji ne voulait pas prendre de risques inconsidérés. La matinée s'annonçait chargée.

Sasuke recula d'un bond pour se retrouver coincé entre un mur et la lame hérissée de la Same-hada. Quelques pics touchaient sa peau lorsque ses poumons se gonflaient d'air, ce n'était pas du tout agréable. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt dix passé, Kisame regardait le moucheron acculé. Il était fort, assez pour qu'il regrette ce qu'il avait à faire.

"Je ne mourrai pas ! cracha Sasuke tout en forçant sur le pommeau de son sabre.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, répliqua Kisame. Tu dois rester vivant pour la suite des opérations.  
- Naruto, hein ! Vous cherchez encore à avoir ce foutu démon !  
- Exact."

Les bras de Sasuke tremblaient sous l'effort. Il n'arrivait plus à contenir la force prodigieuse de cet homme et ça l'énervait. Il était plus fort que lui, il suffisait juste de briser ce sceau … mais cela voulait dire replonger dans ce qu'il ne voulait plus être. Même si cette marque lui servait cette fois à protéger Naruto, il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans une glace chaque putain de jour supplémentaire que la vie lui imposerait. De toute façon, le sceau mettait un temps infini à se défaire et il fallait en plus compter le temps nécessaire à la marque pour refaire surface après deux années de sommeil. Ce serait atrocement douloureux et long. Sasuke ne pouvait pas se le permettre à cet instant. Cela voulait dire laisser sa garde baissée pour un temps infini par rapport au combat. Il jura, provoquant l'étonnement de Kisame. Celui-ci avait un peu de peine, finalement, pour le gosse. C'était rageant de mettre toutes ses forces dans quelque chose qui ne marchait pas, il le savait bien. Lui-même avait éprouvé ce sentiment d'infériorité bien des fois.

"Je ne mourrai pas ! répéta-t-il dans un sursaut de rage."

Sasuke lâcha le Kusanagi et ne fit rien pour empêcher la Same-hada de s'imbriquer en lui, ouvrant une large plaie de haut en bas de son torse. Alors que la première goutte de sang touchait terre, une boule d'un bleu électrique se forma dans la paume de sa main gauche et on eut dit que tous les oiseaux du ciel criaient en même temps. Kisame reconnu cette attaque, il l'avait vue lorsque le petit frère avait voulu tuer le grand, dans cet hôtel. Et il se souvenait très bien des dégâts occasionnés sur les murs. Le Chidori s'élança vers l'ennemi qui préféra sacrifier son bras droit déjà inutilisable plutôt que prendre l'attaque directement. Le bras de Sasuke transperça l'épaule droite de Kisame et leur sang se mélangea au sol. Sasuke serra les dents. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Kisame dégagea sa lame du gosse, la planta dans le sol sur sa gauche et retira le bras du petit frère enfoncé jusqu'au coude de son épaule. Et il lui décocha un coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Sasuke fut décollé du sol sous la force de l'impact et cracha du sang. Il retomba par terre, dans le sang, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Il l'avait fait ! Itachi avait utilisé ce fichu Mangekyu Sharingan sur Gai, ce que redoutait plus que tout Kakashi. Et cet abruti qui n'avait pas fermé les yeux à temps ! C'était de sa faute aussi, il n'avait pas été suffisamment rapide pour mettre sa main devant les yeux de l'ennemi. Kakashi lâcha un juron et prit un kunai dans sa sacoche alors que Gai semblait bloqué dans un rêve sans fin, chutant toujours. Itachi le regardait droit dans les yeux. De toute façon, s'il rompait le contact, la technique prenait fin. C'était la seule chance de sortir Gai de là parce que Kakashi savait qu'Itachi n'allait pas le laisser en vie. Kakashi resserra sa prise sur son kunai et il fondit sur la nuque d'Itachi. Malheureusement, celui-ci para et, d'un coup de pied bien placé, expédia son assaillant au sol. 

Kakashi se récupéra tant bien que mal, lançant ses shuriken restants dans la foulée. Itachi entendit le sifflement et ne put faire autrement que de libérer Gai de son emprise pour éviter les armes. L'une d'entre elles lui coupa tout de même la joue et une autre le bras droit mais ce n'était rien. Kakashi toucha enfin le sol après ce qui lui parut être une éternité pour mieux repartir vers le haut. Il dépassa Itachi et rattrapa Gai au passage, se repliant par la suite à quelques mètres de là. Itachi se réceptionna sans mal et resta immobile, préférant faire stresser le ninja copieur plutôt que de l'attaquer immédiatement.

Kakashi vérifia le pouls de Gai tout en gardant un œil sur son adversaire. Son meilleur ami et rival n'allait pas très bien. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses pupilles étaient dilatées, son corps en sueur.

"C'était idiot de venir seulement avec lui, commenta Itachi."

Pas de réponse. Kakashi restait toujours sur ses gardes.

"Donnez-nous le jinchûriki et nous partirons."

Toujours pas de réaction notable hormis le poing de l'autre qui tremblait légèrement.

"Ce n'est qu'un gosse."

Il vit le coup arriver grâce à ses sharingan mais il ne put l'éviter. Itachi sentit le poing faire craquer sa mâchoire puis le sol déchirer sa peau alors qu'il dérapait.

"La ferme ! explosa Kakashi."

Itachi se releva et toucha la partie droite de son visage pour constater qu'il aurait de belles croûtes pour un moment. Il remit sa mâchoire dans le bon angle sans se soucier du reste. Il ne restait plus que Hatake Kakashi, ce serait presque un jeu d'enfant. Itachi cracha un peu de sang avec quelque chose de blanc et de solide dedans. Une molaire en moins. Le vent secoua doucement le bosquet de bambou derrière la scène du combat. Le silence se fit, aucun des deux n'avait quoi que ce soit à se dire, de toute manière.

La première ouverture fut créée par Itachi lorsqu'il attaqua. Il n'aimait pas spécialement le corps à corps mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement le temps qu'il reprenne un peu. Sa vue était toujours affreuse après le Mangekyu Sharingan. Il y voyait flou mais suffisamment pour utiliser le taijutsu, bien qu'il comptât aussi énormément sur son instinct. Il avait déjà affronté Kakashi deux fois et voyait à peu près comment il fonctionnait. Ce n'était pas difficile de le parer bien qu'il y mît une force démesurée. Il voulait en finir, et vite, pensa Itachi. Cela tombait plutôt bien. Il n'aimait pas les combats longs.

Itachi bloqua le coude droit de Kakashi d'une simple pression sur le bon ligament et arriva à passer sa main sous la gorge du jônin. Un kunai sortit de sa manche. Kakashi le vit heureusement à temps. Il posa son pied contre le torse d'Uchiha et s'en servit pour se propulser en arrière. Le kunai déchira à la fois le masque de tissu et le menton de Kakashi qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Itachi dérapa sur un bon mètre avant de reprendre convenablement appui sur le sol et repartir vers sa cible. Kakashi bloqua un, deux, trois coups de pied, compta une inspiration, s'esquiva vers le bas, rajouta une inspiration, glissa sur le côté pour ensuite parer un kunai. Trois inspirations. Il expira l'air tout en sautant en hauteur, reprenant appui sur l'une des colonnes de roche pour frapper Itachi qui l'avait suivi dans son saut. Uchiha bloqua le pied sous son bras, évita l'autre et profita de l'élan que Kakashi avait pris pour se tourner afin de l'envoyer tête la première contre la colonne.

Kakashi serra les dents en sentant son crâne rencontrer la roche. S'il s'en sortait vivant, il irait prier dans tous les temples de la région plus souvent, histoire de remercier les dieux. Il avait presque envie de lever son pouce pour le promettre à la Gai mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Sa tête, non contente de simplement faire connaissance avec le rocher, pénétra le bloc plus profondément. Itachi l'y avait incrustée d'un coup de pied foudroyant. Uchiha atterrit sur le sol après une petite voltige dynamique, créant un léger nuage de poussière. Trois mètres au-dessus, la gravité décidait de désolidariser Hatake Kakashi du reste de son amie la colonne de roche. Le corps du ninja copieur glissa sans douceur et Kakashi ne put pas se réceptionner, sentant simplement ses jambes se briser sous lui. Il valait mieux ça que se rompre la colonne vertébrale, pensa-t-il en regardant le monde rouge qui tanguait étrangement autour de lui. Se relever tenait du miracle et être encore conscient lui confirmait simplement que quelques divinités avaient parié sur lui. Elles allaient perdre un sacré paquet de fric.

Kakashi voyait à travers un épais brouillard les feuilles de bambou s'agiter à cause du vent, la fumée noire des incendies un peu plus loin, et le bleu du ciel, bien terne lorsqu'en plus il se teintait de rouge. C'était une belle journée de merde. Gai ne l'avait pas réveillé, ils n'avaient pas pris leur petit déjeuner ensemble, bavarder de tout et de rien, écouter une émission débile à la radio, celle que Gai aimait bien. C'était TenTen qui lui avait fait écouter, pendant une mission tranquille. Gai lui avait raconté. En même temps, Gai lui racontait toujours ce qu'il faisait avec ses élèves, ses gosses. Lui n'avait jamais écouté la même station de radio que Sakura. Il n'était même pas sûr que la jeune fille en écoutait une. Sasuke non plus. Naruto … il n'en savait rien. Il irait aux temples, ça, c'était sûr. Et puis il passerait plus de temps avec ses gosses. Yamato irait se faire voir avec ses entraînements et Kakashi embarquerait ses gosses quelque part, peut-être dans une auberge, quelque chose comme une semaine ou dix jours. Tant pis pour le trou dans son compte en banque. Et puis ils … feraient des choses. Ça aussi c'était sûr. Mais pour l'instant, il allait se reposer un peu, en prévision de toute l'agitation future. Oui, il allait faire ça. C'était un bon programme.

Itachi se rapprocha du corps inerte de son adversaire. C'était étonnant qu'il soit encore en vie mais ça l'arrangeait assez. Il devait le ramener vivant et en un seul morceau. Il remplissait à peu près le cahier des charges, Hatake n'avait après tout perdu que peu de sang. A la place, il avait récolté quelques cailloux dans ses plaies, c'était équivalent, selon lui. Itachi souleva son aîné et entreprit d'aller au centre du village. Les autres avaient dû faire le ménage à l'heure qu'il était, ce serait simple. Uchiha disparut d'un bond, laissant derrière lui Maito Gai encore profondément endormi.

* * *

Neji était jônin depuis trois ans et on lui avait souvent fait des éloges pour ses talents et ses ressources. Même Hatake Kakashi, pourtant chiche en compliment, le tenait en bonne estime et comptait généralement sur lui autant que sur les autres jônin, Gai excepté. Neji avait déjà été sollicité par plusieurs sections spéciales, en particulier la section d'information, et se tâtait actuellement pour savoir s'il devait y aller ou non. Ça lui aurait plu dans l'absolu mais il était trop attaché à son professeur, Lee et TenTen pour signer sans remord. Il était allé parler au Hokage à ce propos et la princesse Tsunade avait tranché sur le fait que ça le regardait et que s'il continuait à se poser trop de questions, il ne vivrait pas vieux. Neji était d'accord avec elle sur le principe. Il n'y avait que Shikamaru qui pouvait réfléchir autant parce que son style de combat lui correspondait bien. Il était calme et ne se précipitait pas, évitait le corps à corps pour magnifier les techniques de traquenard. 

Un shuriken le manqua de peu et Neji retint un juron. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. La situation était catastrophique malgré son prétendu génie. Le ninja de l'Akatsuki était bien plus fort que dans ses souvenirs. Après tout, il ne l'avait vu que très rapidement la dernière fois et ne savait que peu de choses sur lui. Bon sang, ce type était aussi bon, non, était meilleur que bon nombre de shinobi de la feuille ! Si les autres étaient de la même trempe, il devait se dépêcher de rejoindre Lee et TenTen. Une équipe n'était efficace qu'au complet.

Neji sauta lestement alors qu'une vague de terre se dirigeait vers lui. L'instant d'après, des pics de roches furent projetés de ladite vague et il eut du mal à les repousser tous au vu de leur nombre. L'adversaire savait très bien qu'il était vulnérable s'il ne touchait pas le sol. Après tout, pour exécuter le Kaiten, il devait pouvoir tourner sur lui-même suffisamment rapidement. En l'air, sans aucun appui, il pouvait se contorsionner pour esquiver mais pas faire plus. Neji devait faire vite. Il esquiva un coup de pied et frappa les cavités des méridiens se situant près du genou. Deidara se recula, serrant les dents. Ça n'allait plus du tout. Il avait beau paraître sûr de lui, il ne contrôlait rien. Le gosse non plus, c'était au moins ça. S'il n'avait pas été affaibli par la merdeuse avant, il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de ce jeune coq mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il fatiguait. Ses réserves de chakra se vidaient les unes après les autres et il ne pouvait plus ouvrir une seule des portes à cause des doigts douteux du type en blanc. Itachi lui avait bien dit que c'était une journée de merde pour les gémeaux.

La main de Neji frôla l'épaule de Deidara qui s'écarta légèrement et agrippa la queue de cheval de son adversaire, le tirant en arrière. Neji fut projeté à quelques mètres de là et sa tête rencontra violemment un mur. Deidara profita de ce léger étourdissement pour disséminer les cheveux qu'il avait arraché au gré du vent. Son âme d'artiste ne le quitterait jamais, c'était indéniable. Neji se releva, pressant sa main à l'arrière de son crâne. Il avait mal mais c'était soutenable. Il pouvait continuer. Si le sol arrêtait de tanguer.

"Tu es fort, gamin, ouais. Je trouve ça dommage de te tuer comme ça. Alors, écoute, j'ai un truc à te proposer !  
- Tu dis ça pour sauver ma peau ou la tienne ? marmonna Neji en gardant une main sur le mur au cas où le sol se déroberait encore sous ses pieds (le traître).  
- Hum … Autant être franc : les deux."

Neji se permit d'hausser un sourcil.

"Je n'ai rien à craindre des attaques de chakra comme les tiennes ou celles de la gamine qui pionce au soleil, là-haut. Par contre, toi tu crains mes attaques, en particulier tout ce qui touche au Doton, ouais.  
- Et alors ?  
- La gamine ne mourra pas, ça, c'est sûr. C'est un otage, et on ne tue pas les otages, ouais. Alors si tu me laisses partir avec elle, personne ne mourra.  
- Un otage ? … Vous voulez vous servir de Sakura comme d'un moyen de pression envers Naruto, marmonna Neji. Ça ne marchera pas, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte.  
- Hum, elle ne va pas se suicider ou quelque chose de ce genre. Sinon, elle l'aurait déjà fait, ouais. Et je doute que le jinchûriki accepte de sacrifier sa petite copine vu comment il se l'est joué avec le nain aux cheveux roux."

Neji sentit sa mâchoire se contracter. Il devait bien admettre que Naruto préférerait mourir plutôt que de voir ses amis maltraités. Ça n'arrangeait rien. Un bon shinobi ne devait pas céder à ce genre de chantage mais Neji n'en connaissait pas beaucoup des comme ça. Même le très froid Hatake Kakashi ne laisserait pas ses élèves, et quelques rares privilégiés, mourir de façon aussi stupide. Bon sang, il faisait une fixette sur ce type, nota-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Deidara ne prit pas ce sourire comme un bon signe. Le gosse semblait moins tendu que l'instant d'avant, plus sûr de lui.

"Je te propose quelque chose à mon tour, renchérit Neji. Je ramène Sakura avec moi et je te laisse partir vivant. Ça te dit ?"

Deidara serra les dents. Peut-être que lui aussi bluffait. Après tout, se battre contre lui n'était pas une mince affaire, il était affaibli. Oui, il bluffait. Il haussa les épaules.

"Je partirai vivant quoi qu'il advienne, ouais."

L'instant d'après, l'un et l'autre fondirent sur l'ennemi. Neji frappa le premier sans que son coup ne porte un réel impact. C'est à cause de ce corps, pensa-t-il. Fait de glaise ou d'un matériau similaire, il absorbait les chocs et était imperméable au chakra. Mais les organes internes devaient être faits de tissus organiques, c'était indéniable. Deidara se retira de l'assaut en sautant à quelques mètres de là.

"Je te croyais expert en explosif mais ça fait un moment que tu n'en sors plus, nota Neji tout en restant sur ses gardes. C'est moi ou … tu as juste ce qu'il faut de chakra pour maintenir ce corps sous cette forme ?"

Deidara sourit ouvertement, regardant dans les yeux le merdeux. C'était quoi déjà, son nom ? Neiji, quelque chose comme ça. Celui-ci poursuivit.

"Arrête-moi si je me trompe mais il me semble que ton corps n'a plus grand-chose d'organique. Ton cœur, tes poumons, tes intestins, ton cerveau, un œil … À part ça, le reste est minéral.  
- Hum … Tu es le premier à le découvrir. Enfin, presque, rajouta Deidara à demi-voix.  
- C'est étonnant. Tes réserves de chakra sont impressionnantes pour quelqu'un qui ressemble plus à un cadavre qu'à autre chose. Tes organes doivent fatiguer.  
- Et comment sais-tu tout cela, cher Neiji ?  
- Je le vois."

Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Deidara contempla les yeux blancs quelques instants avant de soupirer. Il était mal, pas de doute. Il pouvait encore tenir un ou deux assauts mais ensuite, il perdrait le contrôle de son corps. Deidara se hasarda à penser que Sasori lui manquait, finalement. S'ils avaient été ensemble depuis le début de l'opération, tous ces problèmes n'auraient pas existé. La gamine se serait rendue, Kisame aurait capturé le frangin sans faire d'histoire, Itachi aurait récupéré le type au Sharingan et les autres auraient fait du ménage dans Konoha pour assurer un repli stratégique en bonne et due forme. Au lieu de quoi, il se retrouvait face à ce Neiji, peu sûr de la marche à suivre. Il n'était même pas sûr de s'en sortir vivant. Perdre un bout de son corps ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Après tout, il avait déjà perdu ses deux bras. Cette fois, c'était son intégrité qu'il mettait en jeu. Deidara sentit ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement.

"Hum … Ma manière de faire, mon art, est aussi éphémère qu'une explosion. Un peu comme une vie, ouais."

Neji tiqua.

"On dirait pas mais j'ai trente balais cette année. Ça fait sept ans que je traîne mes sandalettes sur les routes pour les comptes de l'Akatsuki, ouais. J'étais comme toi, avant."

Deidara baissa complètement sa garde. Il devait gagner du temps pour utiliser cette technique. Autant sortir les violons pour attendrir la vigilance du merdeux.

"Je suis issu d'une grande lignée, l'une des fondatrices d'Iwa. Comme tous les clans puissants, ma famille n'était pas aimée et on nous mettait à l'écart, hum … Je suis passé jônin assez jeune tout en ignorant les mauvaises langues. Et puis, un jour, le Conseil a voté l'exil de mon clan. Sans raison aucune, ouais."

Deidara leva les yeux jusqu'au gosse. Il écoutait. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une toute petite minute.

"Alors j'ai essayé de tuer le Tsuchikage. J'ai réussi à le blesser suffisamment pour qu'il crève dans la semaine, ouais. Et je suis parti. Trois mois plus tard, je croisais par hasard un type de l'Akatsuki. Il m'a dit que j'étais doué et je l'ai cru, hum."

Voilà, il y était presque. Juste quelques secondes …

"L'Akatsuki a ses avantages, ouais. Seulement, nous sommes neuf maintenant et on n'accepte plus personne. Il faudrait que tu tues quelqu'un pour lui prendre sa place."

Bingo.

"Et tu sais quoi ?"

Un bref sourire.

"Ma place ne te reviendra pas."

Neji vit le corps de son adversaire fondre et se répandre au sol, dévoilant le peu de viscères restants. Quelque chose clochait. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à un possible suicide. Soudain, le sol trembla et un cratère commença à se forcer à l'endroit où le corps s'était liquéfié dans un tonnerre de tous les diables. Au moment où Neji sautait en arrière pour esquiver, un véritable gouffre s'ouvrit et tout le quartier fut détruit, les maisons chutant dans la faille. Sur le toit d'une des maisons, Sakura était toujours inconsciente. Neji prit appui contre des blocs de roche pour sauter jusqu'à elle et la récupéra tant bien que mal. Une fois Sakura dans ses bras, il s'accrocha à un pan de mur solide et utilisa une technique Doton pour former une carapace autour d'eux. Autant dire que la suite ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. La carapace avait beau être solide, elle s'effritait rapidement à cause de tous les chocs qu'elle endurait. Neji devait constamment la maintenir active grâce à son chakra, ce qui lui coûta beaucoup. Lorsque enfin le gouffre cessa de grandir, le calme revint à peu près. Il ne restait plus que des blocs qui dévalaient les pentes jusqu'au fond. Neji parvint à dégager un chemin jusqu'à la surface tout en tirant Sakura et, une fois à l'air libre, regarda le ciel bleu, loin au-dessus. Il devait être à cinquante bons mètres en dessous du niveau moyen de Konoha.

La remontée fut assez chaotique. Les éboulis étaient fréquents et les blocs ne tenaient en place que selon leur volonté. C'était pire que marcher dans du sable. Et puis il fallait compter, dans les derniers mètres, sur les canalisations éventrées. Ils auraient un nouveau lac d'ici peu à Konoha, pensa amèrement Neji en arrivant enfin en haut. Il posa Sakura un peu plus loin, sur un sol qui paraissait stable, et s'autorisa une courte pause. Neji devait rejoindre les troupes de Konoha. Ça lui prendrait du temps parce que ce n'était pas tout près. Neji leva les yeux au ciel et regarda où était le soleil. Il devait être environ neuf heures du matin, à quelque chose près. Il pouvait y être pour la mi-journée. Les civils avaient rejoint les grottes secrètes depuis une heure, peut-être un peu moins. Il ne restait donc plus que les huit divisions en ville, avec l'ennemi. Au total, environ cent soixante shinobi de la feuille (sans compter les potentiellement déjà morts), contre dix de l'Akatsuki. Moins un, pensa-t-il sans la moindre once de fierté. N'importe qui aurait dit que c'était un combat gagné d'avance mais Neji avait un mauvais pressentiment. L'Akatsuki n'aurait pas attaqué comme ça si elle n'avait pas un élément imbattable. Peut-être ce type qu'il avait vu au centre du village.

Neji glissa un peu plus contre le mur. Ça l'avait fatigué plus que ce qu'il voulait bien l'admettre. Quelque chose le gênait dans le dos et Neji passa son bras derrière lui pour tirer au clair un petit sabre dans son fourreau de laque qu'il gardait généralement sur lui comme arme de réserve. C'était son oncle qui le lui avait offert lorsqu'il était passé jônin. Hiashi l'avait appelé quelques jours après sa nomination. Neji s'était fait pas mal de films alors qu'il traversait le manoir des Hyûga. Il s'était installé, bien raide en face de son oncle. Celui-ci avait tiré un petit paquet de sa manche et le lui avait tendu, sans un mot. Neji avait ouvert le coffret de bois pour voir ce sabre entouré d'une étoffe de soie blanche. Il n'avait pas su quoi dire sur le moment, une boule douloureuse s'était formée dans son ventre. Il s'était incliné et Hiashi l'avait congédié, fin de l'entrevue. On n'était pas très démonstratif, chez les Hyûga.

A quelques mètres de là, le sol craqua pour laisser passer les grandes mâchoires d'une plante carnivore. Elles s'écartèrent un peu et une tête humaine se dégagea de l'ombre. L'homme sortit finalement de terre alors que quelques gravas tombaient sur le sol, découvrant son manteau noir à motif de nuages. Neji se remit aussitôt debout, en garde basse. L'ennemi ne prêta pas attention à lui et ne voulait visiblement pas attaquer tout de suite. Ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Le Jûken était essentiellement une technique de combat défensive, à l'inverse du Gôken. L'ennemi devait bouger le premier. Zetsu regarda le cratère d'éboulis se remplissant très lentement d'eau dans un fracas digne de la Vallée de la Fin. Deidara avait donc utilisé sa plus belle création, une technique qu'il avait mis deux années à perfectionner. Le tout sans jamais l'utiliser, au risque de mourir. L'homme-plante se tourna très légèrement vers Neji, le regardant de ses yeux vairons.

"Je suppose que c'est ton œuvre. Pousser Deidara à utiliser le sommet de son art, ce n'est pas rien. C'est même notable de la part de la vermine."

Neji ne répondit pas, préférant se concentrer sur son adversaire. Son corps était lui aussi très différent de celui d'un humain normal. Ses méridiens ne formaient pas de boucles, ils étaient tous rectilignes et possédaient beaucoup d'angles. Comme les nervures d'une feuille, pensa Neji. Comment son adversaire pouvait faire partie d'un groupe de l'Akatsuki en arborant pareil réseau de circulation du chakra ? C'était un fluide, comme le sang, une énergie qui parcourait des canaux. Plus le réseau de méridiens était arrondi, mieux le chakra circulait. C'était même ce qui différenciait généralement les bons shinobi des très bons. Un réseau tellement droit et coudé devait forcément cacher quelque chose. L'ennemi leva son bras en direction de Neji, prêt à utiliser le Kaiten d'une seconde à l'autre.

"Tu ne peux pas vivre plus longtemps."

Neji ne put empêcher un sourire narquois de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Ce type imitait très mal Shino. Le coup arriva par en bas. Une salve de roche perfora la défense de Neji qui dut se replier vers l'arrière, butant contre le mur contre lequel il s'était reposé. Lui aussi utilisait le Doton ! Ça s'annonçait mal. Il devait s'approcher le plus vite possible pour essayer, non ! il réussirait à atteindre ses méridiens. Neji prit appui contre le mur et se projeta en avant. Zetsu se replia légèrement mais n'en fit pas trop, tout se déroulait comme il le souhaitait. Le gamin attaqua à une vitesse appréciable. Il n'était pas déçu, pour une fois. Konoha avait encore de la ressource. Esquivant les attaques, Zetsu concentra son chakra dans sa paume où se forma une petite excroissance brune. Il se laissa toucher sur le côté droit pour être au plus proche et agrippa le poignet du gosse qui recula immédiatement, ayant senti une vive douleur sur son avant-bras droit. Il posa un genou à terre, adoptant une garde repliée.

Soudain, une terrible douleur lui paralysa le bras. Quelque chose poussait dans sa chair ! Il sentait cette chose s'insinuer en lui, puisant dans ses méridiens le chakra qui lui était nécessaire à sa croissance. Neji retroussa sa manche pour voir la progression de cet envahisseur. Son membre tremblait et sa main était parcourue de fibrilles. Ça irradiait et ça pulsait. Neji vit avec horreur cette chose poursuivre son chemin vers son épaule. S'il ne réagissait pas immédiatement, il mourrait à coup sûr. Zetsu regardait le gosse se tordre de douleur au sol. Cette technique était infaillible, on ne pouvait pas s'en sortir vivant après l'avoir subie. Cette petite graine n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps. Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille endormie et la prit dans ses bras pour la transporter. Zetsu lâcha un dernier regard au corps tremblant de son adversaire, un filet de bave s'échappant de ses lèvres. Le gosse le foudroyait du regard. Le shinobi de l'Akatsuki lui sourit. Il aimait ce genre de regard. Chez les vivants. Laissant Neji à son agonie, il disparut dans le sol.

Neji hurla de rage et de douleur mêlées. Cette chose continuait à grandir dans son bras, c'était insoutenable. Il arrivait à peine à la ralentir en concentrant son chakra autour des racines. Il roula sur le côté, se retrouvant sur le dos, sa main valide crispée sur son bras. Des larmes brouillaient sa vue. Il n'aurait pas du s'arrêter ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? C'était une erreur de débutant et voilà où ça l'amenait. Neji se força à respirer profondément pour retrouver un peu son calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'auto-flageller. Il devait y avoir une solution. Une racine perfora l'humérus, ce qui arracha un cri à Neji. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, regardant alors en direction du mur. Son sabre court était là-bas. Il serra les dents. C'était le seul moyen d'en finir.

* * *

Le soir tombait et aucun grillon ne chantait. Une imposante sensation de calme avait recouvert Konoha et ses alentours comme une chape de plomb. Tsunade regardait la ville éteinte depuis le sommet du pin sur lequel elle veillait. L'assaut avait fini aux environs de midi. Les troupes de Konoha avaient pu patrouiller furtivement et ramené les blessés parmi lesquels on comptait Maito Gai et Hyûga Neji. L'un profondément atteint psychiquement, l'autre sans son bras droit. Les survivants étaient rares, finalement. Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura et Uchiha Sasuke faisaient partie des disparus. Selon Neji, qui avait émergé quelques heures plus tôt, ils étaient pris en otage. Tsunade leva la tête pour contempler les étoiles naissantes, en quête de sérénité. Konoha n'avait pas subi pareille attaque depuis bien longtemps. Même Orochimaru en avait moins fait, songea-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie. L'Akatsuki avait largement les moyens de détruire le reste de la ville ainsi que les troupes alors pourquoi prendre des otages ? Ça ne rimait à rien. 

"Maître Hokage."

Tsunade tourna la tête en direction de l'ANBU un peu en contrebas, encapuchonné dans son manteau couleur nuit, son masque de céramique bien en place.

"Que veux-tu, Gien ?  
- Peut-être faudrait-il rappeler le capitaine à Konoha et …  
- Inoue est très bien là où il est.  
- Je sais qu'il est avec un membre de l'ANBU Racine et le jinchûriki mais …  
- Vice-capitaine ! coupa Tsunade d'une voix forte. N'êtes-vous pas capable de remplir vos fonctions ?"

L'ANBU resta un instant silencieux.

"Si, parfaitement, maître Hokage.  
- Alors laisse donc Inoue là où il est. Le plus important est de laisser Naruto éloigné de Konoha.  
- Si je peux me permettre, le capitaine seul pour protéger le jinchûriki n'est pas suffisant dans le cas présent.  
- Tu l'as dit toi-même, renchérit le Hokage, il est avec un membre de l'ANBU Racine.  
- On ne peut pas lui faire confiance !"

Ce fut à Tsunade de rester silencieuse. Gien avait tout à fait raison, on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un subordonné de Danzô avant de le voir mort – et encore … Elle n'avait tout simplement pas le choix. Et Jiraiya qui n'était pas là …

"Gien, envoie un message à Inoue où tu lui décriras la situation actuelle. Si Naruto tombe entre les mains de l'Akatsuki, ce n'est pas simplement notre pays qui est menacé, compris ?  
- Oui."

Il se laissa tomber dans la pénombre du bois. Tsunade soupira. Le capitaine Inoue comprendrait. Au cas où Konoha s'effondrerait, il devrait fuir le pays avec Naruto et éliminer Sai au passage, pour être plus sûr. Ensuite, se fondre dans la masse et ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Inoue était doué pour ce genre de chose et Tsunade espérait que Naruto se tiendrait à carreau. Il ne devait pas revenir ici, quoi qu'il en coûte. Tsunade était prête à sacrifier tout le village pour ça. Kakashi savait aussi ce qui l'attendait, tout comme ses disciples. Les otages devaient se suicider, c'était comme ça qu'ils étaient le moins encombrants.

Tsunade retourna aux grottes d'un pas lent et pas vraiment assuré. En tant que Hokage, elle devait protéger ce village, donc risquer sa vie. Ça ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure mais elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui se passerait ensuite. Danzô avait été écarté du pouvoir petit à petit durant les deux dernières années mais ses sbires étaient toujours là. D'une puissance équivalente à celle des ANBU réguliers, ils représentaient une menace identique à celle de l'Akatsuki. Peut-être devrait-elle envoyer cette section se faire massacrer pour ouvrir une brèche et ensuite continuer avec ses propres troupes. Cette solution ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

L'entrée de la grotte se dressait devant elle, gouffre noir sous un rocher quelconque au milieu de la forêt. Deux divisions d'ANBU montaient la garde non loin de là. Il ne fallait quand même pas indiquer avec des balises et des lampadaires l'emplacement de leur retraite. Tsunade descendit calmement dans la fraîcheur de la grotte. Il fallait parcourir une centaine de mètres de chemins tortueux avant d'avoir un peu de lumière. Quelques torches s'allumaient lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait puis s'éteignaient. Tsunade avait toujours trouvé ce sort complètement ridicule mais les précédents Hokage l'affectionnaient assez et elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le changer. Elle marcha toujours plus profondément sur environ cinq cent nouveaux mètres avant de déboucher dans une anti-chambre suffisamment grande pour deux autres divisions d'ANBU. Tsunade les salua et passa de lourdes portes qui débouchaient elles aussi sur un couloir faiblement éclairé, assez court cette fois. Au bout se trouvait une ouverture d'une taille raisonnable donnant sur une immense cavité creusée dans la roche et inaccessible autrement que par l'étroit couloir. Une passerelle de bois partait de l'entrée et descendait en pente douce entre des colonnes de calcaire, arrivant finalement au niveau du sol de la grotte. Les habitants de Konoha étaient tous là mais ne se préoccupaient généralement pas du Hokage, c'était à peine si quelques-uns ne l'oubliaient pas.

Tsunade passa rapidement voir l'état des quelques blessés qu'on avait récupéré ici et là. Neji semblait tenir le coup. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais, heureusement, il avait pu cautériser la plaie à temps en se brûlant lui-même. La force et la détermination de ce gamin faisaient regretter son jeune temps à Tsunade. Et puis perdre un shinobi de cette trempe la laissait toujours un peu mélancolique. Dire que ce gosse avait un avenir radieux tracé devant lui. Avant, rectifia-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tsunade se dirigea ensuite vers sa disciple et assistante, Shizune, au chevet de Maito Gai, toujours plongé dans les ténèbres. Un autre medic-nin restait à ses côtés, l'air tendu. Il avait entendu dire que le réveil d'Hatake Kakashi n'avait pas été simple, qu'en serait-il pour Maito Gai ? Tsunade passa un linge humide sur le front de Gai en soupirant discrètement. C'était du gâchis pur et simple.

"Ebisu, au rapport."

Le Hokage se tourna vers un autre élément des plus méritants. Dans le genre douteux, il était de la trempe de Kakashi mais également tout aussi bon ninja. Tsunade fit signe à son subordonné de la suivre jusqu'à un coin un peu plus calme. Elle ne voulait pas déranger les blessés. Ebisu remonta ses lunettes le long de son nez et suivit sans un mot son chef. Tsunade s'assit sur une grosse pierre sèche.

"Alors ?  
- Sur les cent cinquante-neuf éléments des huit divisions, on compte quatre-vingt-seize morts et douze blessés graves.  
- Et les simples blessés ?  
- Les cinquante-et-un restants, fit-il en levant une main où il manquait plusieurs phalanges."

Tsunade étrécit légèrement les yeux mais se retint bien vite d'en montrer plus à son subordonné.

"Tu as compté Kakashi et ses deux disciples ?  
- Oui, parmi les morts. Ai-je eu tort, maître ?  
- Non, pas du tout, le rassura Tsunade. Les otages ne sont pas à prendre en compte parmi les forces actives alors autant les mettre chez les morts."

Ebisu marqua un temps de silence. Il connaissait très bien le règlement et l'appliquait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais c'était tout de même difficile de marquer le nom d'un vivant sur la liste des trépassés, surtout s'il s'agissait de Hatake Kakashi.

"On compte cent soixante-quinze morts parmi les chûnin qui assuraient l'évacuation avant l'intervention des huit divisions. Et cent soixante-quatorze disparus en ce qui concerne les civils.  
- C'est un coup dur pour notre armée mais on a limité la casse pour les habitants du village, soupira Tsunade. Bon, ça ira. Donne-moi la liste des morts."

Ebisu s'exécuta et récita la longue liste des disparus sans omettre un seul nom. Sale boulot que le sien mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Un peu plus loin dans la grotte, Mitarashi Anko veillait à la sécurité de tout le monde, assise en hauteur sur une stalagmite. Elle voyait le Hokage écoutant Ebisu en serrant les dents. Anko détourna ses yeux bleus vers Sarutobi Asuma et ses gosses. Elle avait entendu dire que la blondinette avait reçu une vilaine coupure sur la jambe et le petit gros s'était fait ouvrir le ventre. Leurs jours n'étaient pas en danger mais elle pressentait qu'Asuma s'en voudrait pour le restant de sa vie. Le stratège de l'équipe n'avait qu'un bras cassé et quelques dents en moins, rien de bien grave. Non loin d'eux, Yûhi Kurenai tentait vaguement de consoler le rejeton des Inuzuka. Perdre son chien devait revenir à perdre une partie de soi, pour ce clan. A côté, debout, se tenait Aburame Shino. Anko le connaissait vaguement pour avoir été assistée par lui dans une mission de rang A, six mois plus tôt. Il était doué mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de se récolter un paquet de côtes cassées. Hinata, l'héritière du clan Hyûga, était encore endormie après une rude opération. Plus loin encore, les disciples de cet hurluberlu de Gai restaient calmes, attendant une hypothétique permission pour aller voir leur professeur ou bien le troisième membre de leur équipe. C'était affolant de voir Rock Lee si stoïque.

La disparition de Kakashi et ses disciples créaient un grand trou dans cette famille que formaient les shinobi de la feuille. Le cœur d'Anko se serra rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle ne croiserait peut-être plus ce grand type au regard sympathique. Ni la dynamique Sakura et ses poings redoutables. Ni le ténébreux Sasuke qui avait souffert le même martyre qu'elle. Ni ce bravache Naruto, maudit dès la naissance. Elle pouvait rajouter à cette liste l'étrange Ibiki et ses gars, deux des disciples d'Ebisu, et tant d'autres. La main d'Anko se crispa sur la colonne de calcaire jusqu'à la fracasser. Elle ne laisserait pas ces types impunis.

* * *

Le matin n'allait pas tarder à se lever et Yamato ne l'avait pas attendu pour s'extirper du futon de l'auberge où lui et les deux jeunes logeaient pendant leur entraînement. Le capitaine de la garde des ANBU lut attentivement la missive qu'un faucon venait de lui amener. Son second lui avait envoyé un compte-rendu détaillé de la situation à Konoha. Ce n'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon. Apparemment, Tsunade n'avait pas statufié de ce qu'il devait faire. Garder Naruto avec lui était l'impératif majeur, mais en dehors de ça, il avait encore un large champ d'action. Même rentrer à Konoha. Dans ce cas, il devrait laisser Sai et Naruto seuls et ça ne l'enchantait pas. Il ne savait toujours pas de quel côté se situait Sai par rapport à lui. L'avant-veille, Yamato avait bien cru que les deux garçons allaient régler leurs comptes mais l'affaire s'était heureusement tassée. Sai était sorti de la chambre pour ne revenir que deux bonnes heures plus tard. Yamato avait ensuite veillé, ne dormant pas. Et hier matin, Naruto avait eu le culot de lui dire qu'il avait une petite mine. 

"Capitaine ?"

Yamato tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Sai assis dans son futon, l'air parfaitement neutre et un magnifique épi ornant l'arrière de son crâne. Heureusement que Naruto n'était pas réveillé ou bien il aurait charrié son camarade avec ça toute la journée. Sai semblait loucher discrètement vers la missive et Yamato ne fit pas un geste pour la cacher. Le gamin ne pourrait pas décrypter le code secret que Yamato avait mis en place avec son second, Gien, en tout cas pas en l'espace d'un coup d'œil. Le code changeait à intervalle irrégulier et il fallait connaître depuis longtemps l'esprit retord du vice capitaine pour briser le cryptage. Yamato avait lui-même parfois un peu de mal à lire.

"Des nouvelles de Konoha ? demanda Sai à voix basse.  
- Oui, rien de bien important, répondit Yamato. En tout cas, rien qui puisse interférer avec notre mission actuelle. Tu devrais dormir encore un peu, le soleil n'est pas encore levé.  
- Je ne pourrai plus dormir, autant me lever."

Yamato garda un œil sur Sai tandis qu'il s'extirpait du futon, le rangeait et prenait ses affaires pour occuper la petite salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. Ils ne se décrochèrent pas un mot lorsque Sai ressortit habillé, prit son matériel à dessin et quitta la chambre. Yamato se fichait éperdument de ce qu'il pouvait bien aller faire alors qu'il devait être quelque chose comme cinq heures du matin. Si Sai avait envie de dessiner l'aurore, c'était son problème. Au moins, il n'embêterait pas Naruto dès le lever. Yamato attendit patiemment deux bonnes heures avant de secouer son protégé. Naruto grogna et chercha à résister à l'emprise de son capitaine mais fut finalement tiré du futon par une jambe.

"Je vais chercher le petit déjeuner, range la chambre pendant ce temps."

Naruto marmonna vaguement quelque chose et obtempéra cependant alors que Yamato s'esquivait. A sa grande surprise, le capitaine revint précipitamment dans la chambre et sembla fouiller du regard la pièce de fond en comble. Il frappa du point sur le chambranle de la porte.

"Merde !"

Naruto, toujours affairé à replier les futon, lança un regard plein d'incompréhension à son capitaine.

"Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le plus jeune.  
- Sai est parti."

Le silence tomba soudainement dans la pièce. Naruto déglutit difficilement. Il avait rarement vu Yamato si expressif. Il y avait quelque chose de tendu et de résigné sur son visage. C'était étrange, pensa Naruto. Le capitaine sembla se calmer un peu, rentra dans la chambre et ferma le shôji derrière lui. Il demanda calmement à Naruto de venir s'asseoir autour de la petite table basse laquée. Il y eut un temps de silence où aucun des deux ne sut quoi dire. Naruto ressentait parfaitement la tension régnant dans l'air. Quelque chose émanait de son capitaine. C'était à la fois chaud et froid, rassurant et stressant, en totale contradiction avec ce qu'il avait pu émettre jusque là. Naruto ne le reconnaissait presque pas tellement son attitude corporelle avait changé.

Yamato inspira profondément pour se calmer un peu. Il voyait bien que Naruto stressait rien qu'à le voir. L'entraînement ne servait vraiment à rien, pensa-t-il distraitement. Dans ce cas-là, il était inutile de penser revenir à Konoha. Surtout pas si Sai était déjà en route. Yamato ne savait pas pourquoi l'ANBU Racine s'était esquivé. Peut-être qu'il avait ordre de rentrer à Konoha au cas où Danzô avait une opportunité de prendre le pouvoir, comme actuellement. C'était même ce qu'il y avait de plus probable mais ça ne concordait pas avec les informations qu'il avait eues sur Sai au début de sa mission. Tsunade lui avait confié que Danzô voulait s'accaparer le pouvoir du Kyûbi (comme beaucoup de gens semblait-il) concentré en Naruto. Sai devait avoir la confiance du réceptacle et le faire pencher du côté de Danzô progressivement jusqu'à une possible alliance. Yamato n'avait cependant rien vu de tel au cours des dix-huit derniers mois. Sai n'avait jamais rien fait pour s'approprier la confiance de Naruto, il le provoquait même ce qui produisait l'effet inverse dans leur relation.

Yamato ne comprenait pas les motivations de Sai. A ce qu'il avait compris, le protégé de Danzô éprouvait une certaine attirance malsaine envers Naruto. Il ne connaissait pas les tenants et les aboutissants mais Yamato pensait sincèrement que Sai ne suivait pas les ordres donnés par Danzô à la formation de l'équipe. Il jouait cavalier seul, ce qu'il y avait de pire lorsqu'on essayait de contenir les personnes alentours. Ses agissements suivaient une logique qui dépassait le capitaine de la garde des ANBU. Il avait réussi à cerner rapidement Naruto. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de compliqué et sa sincérité facilitait grandement les choses. Sai était tout à fait différent mais pas l'exact opposé non plus. Il ne cachait rien cependant tout ce qu'il montrait était faux, impropre et d'une froideur inexpliquée, parfois contradictoire et illogique. Bref, Yamato ne pouvait rien dire sur lui en dehors de son surnom – car "Sai" n'était qu'un nom d'emprunt.

Un peu plus sûr de ce qu'il allait avancer et l'esprit plus clair, Yamato regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux. Les iris bleus reflétaient autant d'anxiété que la première fois qu'il les avait croisés, lorsque Naruto était arrivé au point de rendez-vous et qu'il l'avait trouvé à la place de son chef d'équipe, Hatake Kakashi. L'impression d'effondrement du monde s'était rapidement muée en soif de prouver ce qu'il savait faire et Yamato lui avait souri, content de voir que le gosse se ressaisissait si vite. Dans l'absolu, il n'aurait même pas dû douter un instant mais il était alors genin et pouvait avoir une seconde d'hésitation. Pas plus. Maintenant, alors qu'il avait le niveau d'un jônin, Naruto se permettait de laisser son anxiété ressortir complètement mais Yamato savait parfaitement que sitôt la porte de la chambre passée, il ne paraîtrait rien sinon déterminé.

"Capitaine ! Si Sai est parti, on doit le suivre ! La vieille avait des doutes sur lui, non ? Il faut faire quelque chose !  
- Naruto …, soupira ledit capitaine, réfléchit un peu. Je t'ai pourtant dit et redit qu'il fallait être très prudent lorsque l'on poursuivait quelqu'un, non ? Sai a eu le temps de piéger sa retraite, il a plus d'une heure d'avance sur nous.  
- Oui mais …  
- Et nous ne savons pas vers où il s'est précipité.  
- Alors …  
- Je vais en informer Konoha et nous poursuivrons notre mission comme prévu. Ils ont largement les moyens de l'arrêter là-bas, s'il y va. Au pire, il finira dans le Bingo Book."

Naruto acquiesça du chef et se prépara pour la journée. Le petit déjeuner se passa silencieusement tout comme l'entraînement de la matinée se déroulant aux alentours de l'auberge. Yamato envoya un message à Konoha même s'il savait qu'on ne le lirait pas là-bas. Il devait faire croire à Naruto que tout allait bien. A midi, Yamato laissa son pupille seul pour un moment. Il ne reviendrait que lorsqu'il serait temps de déjeuner mais l'adolescent savait parfaitement que les horaires des repas n'étaient pas le fort du capitaine. Ils pourraient très bien prendre leur déjeuner en fin d'après-midi, ça ne dérangeait absolument pas Yamato. Naruto s'assit à l'ombre d'un grand chêne et contempla un moment le soleil à travers le feuillage touffu. Le vent était chaud mais il se sentait bien. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, une odeur peut-être, qui lui donnait une impression de bien-être et de calme. Peut-être que l'absence de Sai y était pour quelque chose, pensa Naruto avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait bien travaillé ce matin, lui avait dit le capitaine. Naruto était assez fier de lui. Il ne recevait pas souvent ce genre de gratification de la part de Yamato. Le vent fit bruisser les feuilles, Naruto ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une si bonne matinée, à vrai dire. Il sentait qu'aujourd'hui serait différent et que demain serait encore mieux.

Quelque chose appuya soudainement sur son front. Naruto ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage fermé de Sai, accroupi entre ses jambes. Il ne sursauta pas, ne bougea pas. Il était surpris mais il ne devait pas le montrer, en aucun cas. L'ANBU Racine retira son doigt du front de Naruto pour le poser entre ses pectoraux, appuyant cette fois sur le sternum. Sai sentait les mailles larges de la résille que portait Naruto sous son pull. Combien de fois l'avait-il détaillée en quelques secondes, le temps que Naruto la retire pour la balancer dans les paniers des bains de l'auberge où ils étaient alors ? Yamato lui faisait remarquer qu'il était nécessaire d'avoir de l'ordre et de la méthode en toute chose et Naruto boudait quelques secondes en pliant ses vêtements. Le doigt descendit lentement, toujours en appuyant, tirant un peu les mailles cachées, pour finalement arriver au nombril, petit trou au milieu des creux et des pleins de ses abdominaux. C'était là que sommeillait plus ou moins le Kyûbi. Sai avait pensé au début que le nombril de Naruto aurait été une boule de chair proéminente mais non, c'était un creux. Bien rempli, ceci dit. Son camarade restait stoïque.

"Konoha a été attaquée hier matin. Deux cent soixante-et-onze morts parmi l'armée. Trois otages : Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura et Uchiha Sasuke ; offrandes sur l'autel des sacrifiés, en quelque sorte."

Un sourire fendit son visage alors que celui de Naruto prenait une douloureuse expression de colère et de démence mêlées. Sai préférait nettement ça.

* * *

Au même moment, alors que le soleil était haut sur Konoha, le Hokage fut averti en urgence par un ANBU en faction au devant de la grotte quelques instants plus tôt. Tsunade se précipita à l'extérieur sitôt la nouvelle entendue : Uchiha Itachi l'attendait. La princesse se planta à bonne distance de l'ennemi, ne le regardant pas dans les yeux. Les hauts pins de cette partie de la forêt ne laissaient pas la lumière du soleil percer jusqu'ici, pourtant, un léger vent chaud soulevait quelques poussières. Aucun oiseau ne chantait. On entendait par intervalle irrégulier une rivière aux clapotis discrets. 

"C'est la première fois que l'on se rencontre, Hokage le Cinquième.  
- En effet, tonna Tsunade. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici, gamin ? T'en prendre à moi ne sera pas si évident."

Itachi haussa les épaules.

"Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre. Je connais les abris de Konoha, c'est pour cela qu'on m'a envoyé ici vous quérir.   
- Qui t'envoie ? Ton chef ?  
- Exact. Pour parlementer."

Tsunade haussa un sourcil. Itachi ne semblait pas apprécier grandement son chef ou, du moins, il obéissait avec une certaine réticence. Ça pouvait être un avantage comme un inconvénient.

"Veuillez me suivre. Vous pouvez prendre vos troupes si vous le jugez nécessaire."

Tsunade se demanda vaguement si le respect était une notion que la jeunesse oubliait sciemment. Elle intima l'ordre au "gamin" d'attendre ici quelques minutes. Le Hokage retourna dans la grotte d'un pas pressant et rassembla ses troupes en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le lire. Les quelques jônin restants, les chûnin et même les blessés vinrent tenir conseil. Tsunade leur expliqua la situation et demanda des volontaires. Une silhouette imposante se dressa parmi l'assemblée, mal assurée sur ses jambes. La princesse vit avec horreur ses craintes confirmées : Maito Gai s'était réveillé au mauvais moment.

"Permettez-moi de venir avec vous, explosa Gai.  
- Hors de question ! Si tu es debout maintenant, c'est un coup de chance !  
- Maître Hokage, je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire alors que Kakashi n'est plus dans nos rangs ! Qui en dehors de lui ou moi est capable de vous sortir de ce mauvais pas !"

Certains jônin grognèrent vaguement mais connaissaient aussi la capacité de Gai à s'emporter. Cependant, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Kakashi et Gai étaient régulièrement en tête des différents classements concernant l'élite. Une année, ils avaient même gagné le concours demi séculaire du plus gros mangeur, pourtant réputé être une spécialité du clan Akimichi. Tsunade soupira et ferma les yeux. Shiranui Genma, Hyûga Hiashi, Mitarashi Anko, Ebisu, Yamanaka Inochi, Nara Shikato, Aburame Shino et Maito Gai, cela faisait peu d'hommes en définitif. Si combat il y avait, chacun devrait se débrouiller seul. Le Hokage se leva et donna ses ordres aux rares jônin restant sur place. La petite troupe quitta bientôt la grotte. Arrivée à l'air libre, Tsunade aperçut Itachi assis sur un tronc d'arbre, certainement perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement présent.

"Gien !"

Un ANBU sortit de la pénombre. Gai le regarda attentivement. Quelque chose dans le maintien et la posture de cet homme lui rappelait furieusement quelqu'un d'autre mais Gai n'avait jamais été physionomiste. C'était à peine s'il avait reconnu Kisame deux ans plutôt alors qu'il avait la peau bleue ainsi que des cheveux similaires. Mais ces cheveux gris et cet air mou ne lui étaient pas inconnus. L'ANBU arborait un masque d'oiseau, certainement un rapace, rouge et blanc.

"Le capitaine Inoue ne reviendra pas à Konoha avant un bon bout de temps alors je te confie la garde des ANBU. Tu es capitaine à présent. Félicitations."

L'homme ne fit pas un geste, pas un muscle ne frémit. Si la nouvelle l'eut renversé, personne ne l'aurait su. Gai se dit qu'avec pareil élément dans la garde des ANBU, Konoha était en sécurité.

"Je veux que tu restes constamment sur tes gardes concernant Danzô, continua Tsunade à voix basse. Au moindre geste suspect, les ANBU Racine doivent disparaître, est-ce clair ?  
- Très clair."

Il s'inclina et disparut de la vue des huit jônin. Gai jeta un coup d'œil à la direction qu'avait prit l'ANBU pour essayer de le détailler encore. Il plissa les yeux mais ne perçut rien sinon le faible mouvement du renégat se levant calmement de son tronc d'arbre. Singuliers personnages, pensa le gars fort en se mettant en marche derrière son chef. Itachi devançait le petit groupe d'une bonne dizaine de mètres et semblait à mille lieues de là. Tsunade ne remarqua rien dans son attitude qui pouvait prévoir un coup tordu ou bien un quelconque piège. La forêt avait une activité normale, il n'y avait qu'une odeur de charnier flottant dans l'air. Ils arrivèrent deux bonnes heures plus tard aux portes de Konoha et continuèrent dans les rues vides. Ici et là, on entendait des postes de radios qui n'avaient pas été éteints le matin du jour précédent, oubliés dans la panique. Inochi eut un sourire tordu sur les lèvres. On passait la chanson préférée de sa fille à ce moment-là.

"J'oubliais de vous dire …"

Pas un seul ne sursauta. La voix d'Itachi avait quelque chose d'enroué après tout ce temps sans rien dire. Il se racla la gorge distraitement avant de reprendre :

"J'oubliais de vous dire qu'on a décidé de brûler les cadavres pour éviter quelques désagréments.  
- Et les otages ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Tsunade.  
- Vivants.  
- Dans quel état ?  
- Entiers."

Tsunade retint un juron de justesse. Les jeunes se foutaient vraiment d'elle. Ils poursuivirent dans un silence de plomb seulement entrecoupé par quelques pierres se détachant des murs ou bien des morceaux de tôle résonnant alors qu'ils étaient réchauffés par le soleil. Ils se rapprochaient du centre du village. Les bâtiments étaient plus épargnés ici qu'ailleurs. Les shinobi de la feuille n'avaient pas pu s'approcher autant du présumé chef de l'organisation Akatsuki. Genma, Hiashi, Anko, Ebisu, Inochi, Shikato, Shino, Gai et Tsunade parvinrent enfin devant le haut mur entourant le siège de l'administration de Konoha, précédés d'Itachi. La princesse marqua un petit temps de pause pour regarder le ciel où le vent poussait quelques gros nuages. Il va pleuvoir, pensa-elle en se remettant en marche d'un pas plus ferme.

La grande cour était calme et vide. On aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé à Konoha tant le bâtiment était pareil à l'avant-veille. C'était à peine si le vieux chat rôdant par-là n'allait pas sortir des buissons pour faire une fois de plus peur aux shinobi traversant la cour. Seul se tenait là un homme qui n'avait pas sa place ici. Tsunade regarda autour d'elle et ne décela que la présence de ce petit jeune homme au sourire agréable car ce qu'elle avait suivi n'était autre qu'un clone qui se dissipa dans un petit nuage de fumée. Bon, elle l'admettait, ce blanc-bec était doué. Le vent souleva ici aussi quelques feuilles et d'autres poussières et la place se retrouva plongée dans l'ombre d'un nuage. Tsunade s'avança. Le petit homme fit de même. Ses pas étaient légers, tout comme sa démarche. Son hakama gris semblait flotter autour de lui et son kimono marron lui donnait une assurance incroyable. Un chapelet sacré de mille quatre-vingt perles se balançait paresseusement au rythme de sa marche. Tsunade regarda plus attentivement ces perles.

Dans le Pays du Feu, les religieux avaient la manie de confectionner leur chapelet dans un bois spécial aux fibres très foncées. Ces perles-là étaient blanches. Mais ce n'était pas un blanc très franc, plutôt quelque chose de sale. Plus l'homme s'avançait, plus Tsunade pouvait détailler les perles. Elle vit bientôt qu'elles étaient sculptées. Ce n'étaient pas de petites sphères mais une forme plus ovoïde et allongée verticalement. Avec une certaine angulosité en bas. Tsunade réalisa soudainement que le chapelet sacré était constitué de mille quatre-vingt crânes humains taillés dans de l'os. Quant à savoir d'où provenait la matière première, Tsunade ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusion.

Le petit homme s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable du Hokage, son sourire en place. Le vent faisait voler derrière lui ses cheveux tirés en arrière. Les nuages choisirent ce moment pour céder leur place au soleil et la cour fut progressivement rendue à la lumière.

"Merci d'avoir pris le temps de vous déplacer. J'ai cru comprendre que votre retraite n'était pas très proche."

Sa voix correspondait à son allure : une inquiétante impression de calme s'en dégageait. Les yeux en amande se plissèrent légèrement alors que le sourire redoublait sur ce visage rond et jeune. Tsunade et ses hommes sentirent quelque chose les envelopper tout entier, comme une agréable brise chaude. Ce type avait un parfait sourire de tueur aguerri, se dit le Hokage.

"Je doute que vous ne vouliez qu'échanger des banalités polies, lâcha Tsunade d'un ton neutre.  
- En effet, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Je souhaite recevoir en échange de trois personnes celui qui contient le Kyûbi.  
- Les otages peuvent être exécutés."

L'air était grave du côté des shinobi de Konoha alors que l'homme en face d'eux continuait à sourire. Il regarda un instant le ciel avant de fermer les yeux.

"Je me doutais bien que vous diriez cela. Je veux juste récupérer le Kyûbi.  
- N'y comptez pas, répondit sèchement Tsunade.  
- Ne voudriez-vous pas y réfléchir un peu avant ? continua-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui du Hokage.  
- J'y ai déjà mûrement réfléchi et ma décision est prise. Les otages peuvent être exécutés, vous n'aurez pas le Kyûbi."

Chaque jônin se prépara imperceptiblement au combat. Ils ne pouvaient pas repartir indemnes alors que cet homme semblait manifestement contrarié. Il baissa la tête d'un air résigné et se décala d'un pas sur le côté pour laisser passer un homme d'une stature impressionnante. Affublé du manteau noir à motif de nuages rouges, il avait une taille valant facilement le double du chef présumé. Sa face était large et ses cheveux courts d'un brun terne avec une fine tresse sur le côté gauche. Il donnait l'impression d'être une montagne en mouvement. Derrière lui suivait une Sakura blafarde et couverte de coupures plus ou moins profondes, portant l'habituelle tunique de son camarade. Des hématomes bleuissaient sa peau, contrastant avec des brûlures d'un rouge vif. Elle marchait d'un pas raide et droit, la tête haute et fière malgré les blessures. Venait ensuite Sasuke, le torse couvert d'épaisses croûtes et autres ecchymoses dans lesquelles son T-shirt à mailles s'était incrusté. Certaines plaies étaient encore ouvertes et suintaient un peu de sang. Il donnait la vague impression de pouvoir se fendre en deux à tout instant. Ses jambes, elles aussi salement amochées, tenaient le pas imposé, ne montrant aucune faiblesse. Enfin arrivait Kakashi, à moitié porté par deux membres de l'organisation Akatsuki. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir sur ses jambes, celles-ci pendaient mollement dans son sillage. Son visage était tuméfié et d'une couleur entre le violet, le vert, le jaune, le rouge et le bleu, penchant vers le sol. Il ne semblait pas très frais.

On les aligna à genoux au sol et on nota une vive réaction du côté de Kakashi. La position lui broyait un peu plus les jambes mais une grande femme au visage mélancolique le maintint à sa place. Le jônin serra les dents et pesta ensuite sur la douleur que cela avait provoquée. Tsunade et ses hommes reconnurent facilement Ôgino Mai, traîtresse de Konoha. Celle-ci se baissa pour attacher les mains du ninja copieur dans le dos tandis que son camarade, un grand type aux cheveux noirs en pics et au regard étrangement cerclé, faisait de même pour Sasuke et Sakura. Les deux jeunes gens ne cillèrent pas, leur regard était incroyablement arrogant et implacable. Tsunade eut une bouffée de fierté en voyant ces jeunes shinobi agir avec tant de conviction. Vraiment, la jeunesse de Konoha était d'une trempe exceptionnelle.

L'homme aux cheveux en pics se positionna derrière les prisonniers et sortit de sous son manteau un sabre d'une finesse peu commune. Le fourreau était de bois blanc sculpté et la lame, bientôt mise au clair, paraissait être un éclat même de la lune. Gai serra le poing. Il connaissait parfaitement le sort réservé aux otages mais c'était insupportable de savoir que Kakashi allait finir ainsi, abattu comme un chien. Son meilleur ami et rival restait la tête basse. Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas faire face mais Kakashi semblait dans un autre monde. Gai n'avait qu'aperçu son regard terne et fatigué. Il s'était bien battu, pendant de longues années, c'était indéniable ; cependant, un poids énorme pesait sur le cœur de Gai. La lame du sabre monta haut. Maito posa sa main sur l'épaule du Hokage.

"Je suis désolé."

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux en sentant la poigne de Gai forcir sur son épaule et la pousser soudainement en arrière. L'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade fonça en un éclair sur l'homme au sabre. Celui-ci voulu abattre son arme sur son assaillant mais Gai para et profita de la surprise de l'ennemi pour le frapper avec une puissance inouïe de son autre poing dans l'estomac. Il tordit le poignet du renégat dans la foulée, s'appropria le sabre et lui trancha la tête. Le sang gicla dans un silence de mort, personne ne bougeait. La tête tomba dans la poussière à quelques mètres de là alors que son corps s'affaissait dans un bruit mou. Gai restait bien droit, juste derrière Kakashi, entre les otages et les membres de l'Akatsuki. Tsunade, retenue de justesse par Shikato, regardait la scène d'un air ébahi. Le visage maculé de sang, Gai défiait quiconque de s'approcher.

Des applaudissements coupèrent court au silence désireux de s'installer. Gai tourna à peine la tête vers le petit homme sur sa gauche, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un air d'extase dans les yeux. Les épais sourcils de la Panthère se froncèrent un peu. Les cinq renégats restant sortirent de l'ombre mais ne semblaient pas vouloir attaquer. Il y avait Itachi au visage particulièrement amoché, Kisame dont le bras droit pendait sur le côté, un homme portant un masque sur lequel une spirale était gravée et débouchait sur une unique ouverture, un autre visiblement croisé avec un végétal et le dernier que Shino reconnut pour l'avoir combattu. Il n'était pas d'une carrure très impressionnante, à peine plus large que Shino. Son regard était clair, tout comme ses cheveux et sa peau. Et il se battait suffisamment bien pour qu'Aburame fronce les sourcils de mécontentement. Au moins, il pourrait finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

"C'est le deuxième que vous tuez, belle performance. Cependant, je ne comprends pas votre acharnement. Tous les hommes meurent un jour ou l'autre, pourquoi pas maintenant ?"

Gai ne répondit pas immédiatement.

"Une amitié est quelque chose qui se construit, brique par brique, année après année. Kakashi est devenu quelqu'un de très important pour moi et aussi pour ses gosses et pour ce village. Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'en ai bavé pour qu'il en arrive là. Ce fut un travail long et fastidieux, il fallait être prudent chaque jour. Au moindre faux pas, il se renfermait sur lui et ne l'ouvrait pas des jours durant. Mon amitié envers lui a été au prix de nombreux sacrifices. C'est pourquoi je ne permettrais jamais qu'un grand-guignol dans votre genre mette si rapidement fin à cette amitié millénaire. Kakashi ne sera pas séparé de moi."

A ces mots, le premier concerné leva vaguement la tête. Un poids de plus s'était rajouté sur son cœur. Kakashi n'avait jamais voulu s'attacher à qui que ce soit, ni la réciproque. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre encore quelqu'un après avoir vu Obito et son professeur disparaître. La liste était longue, son sillage couvert de sang. Et cet idiot de Gai s'était incrusté dans sa vie comme une tache de café sur les pages de son livre préféré. Il n'améliorait pas les choses mais ne les empirait pas non plus. La tache était là et on la voyait à chaque fois qu'on jetait un œil au bouquin. Elle embaumait peut-être un peu l'ouvrage avec son odeur amère. Peut-être qu'en fait, elle n'était pas si désagréable que ça, cette tache.

Kakashi réalisa soudainement qu'il était décollé du sol par quelqu'un et qu'ils s'éloignaient très vite de la cour de l'administration. Derrière lui, un effroyable cri retentit et il préféra fermer les yeux et ses autres sens. S'éloigner, juste un peu plus, juste un petit moment. Inochi constata que son camarade était retombé dans l'inconscience. Tsunade lui avait demandé de l'emmener le plus rapidement possible à leur retraite pour que le ninja copieur reçoive des soins de toute urgence. C'était lui le plus amoché, en fin de compte. Yamanaka tourna légèrement la tête pour voir son vieil ami, Shikato, portant une Sakura furibonde, pestant et hurlant du plus qu'elle le pouvait. Inochi ne doutait pas instant que cette jeune demoiselle puisse s'entendre à merveille avec sa propre fille. Elles avaient le même caractère et, si Ino avait été là, elles auraient toutes deux combattu jusqu'au bout. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il constata que ce n'était pas ce bon vieux Chôza deux pas en arrière. Hiashi haussa un sourcil et Inochi lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Non, c'était bien un Hyûga qui portait Sasuke.

"Attendez !"

La voix rauque de Sasuke les surprit tous plus ou moins. Inochi, Shikato et Hiashi s'arrêtèrent après avoir choisi une petite ruelle où ils étaient sûrs qu'on ne viendrait pas les déranger. Sakura s'était tue pour l'occasion, se penchant vers son professeur pour prendre son pouls. Si elle avait eu un peu plus de chakra, elle aurait pu lui donner meilleure mine mais elle en était bien incapable maintenant. Sasuke passa sa main sur sa nuque et grinça des dents.

"Sakura peut courir seule mais maître Kakashi doit être porté, lâcha-t-il tout en massant sa nuque. Attendez encore une ou deux minutes et on pourra retourner là-bas, à trois.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes là ? demanda nerveusement Shikato.  
- Le sceau va bientôt sauter."

Sakura foudroya littéralement Sasuke du regard. Celui-ci le remarqua bien et haussa les épaules.

"J'ai commencé le processus hier après-midi, quand je me suis réveillé. Toi, tu pionçais.  
- Alors tes cris de douleur, cette nuit, c'était la marque ? se moqua-t-elle.  
- … Pas seulement."

Une légère fumée noire se dégagea du sceau et Sasuke frissonna involontairement. La seconde suivante, ses muscles étaient irradiés de l'intérieur et bougeaient en désordre suivant les impulsions de la marque. On aurait dit qu'il convulsait. Sasuke serra les dents jusqu'à ce que les effets se dissipent. Les flammes flamboyantes s'étirèrent à nouveau sur son corps après plus de deux années de sommeil. Les différentes plaies diminuèrent à vue d'œil jusqu'à n'être que de vilaines cicatrices. Sakura renifla.

"Bravo, toutes mes félicitations, crétin. Tu aurais dû arracher tes mailles des plaies avant. Elles sont incrustées maintenant et ça va être douloureux de les enlever.  
- Et bien, je suis sûr que tu prendras plaisir à me voir me tordre de douleur lorsque tu me les enlèveras, répliqua Sasuke en se levant."

La tête lui tournait un peu, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de voir le sourire discret, et sadique, sur les lèvres de Sakura. Oh oui, elle prendrait un malin plaisir à les lui sortir une par une avec une lenteur calculée. Hiashi posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke qui releva la tête vers lui.

"Es-tu sûr de toi ?  
- Ça ira, assura-t-il en se dégageant de la main."

Il fut décidé que Shikato ramènerait Kakashi et Sakura en sûreté car c'était lui le plus amoché des trois jônin. Sakura se releva sans peine et, d'un geste sûr et précis, retira la tunique noire pour la rendre à Sasuke. Celui-ci la prit sans rien dire et se rhabilla convenablement. Hiashi crut bon de donner sa haori noire à la jeune fille qui le remercia du bout des lèvres, rouge de honte. Il laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres un instant. Mais pas trop longtemps non plus. Il était le chef du clan Hyûga, après tout. A cet instant, Shikato posa lourdement sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade. Inochi lui sourit en retour et le prit dans ses bras malgré les protestations. Hiashi détourna cette fois la tête pour sourire. Il comprenait très bien ce sentiment fort qui unissait les membres d'une même équipe. C'était comme voir partir un frère.

"Prends soin d'Ino si je ne reviens pas, lâcha Inochi au creux de l'oreille de Shikato. Mais je ne veux pas que ma princesse finisse avec ton bon à rien de fils, compris ?  
- Ouais ouais …"

Shikato ne dit rien à propos de son fils, Shikamaru. Ils se séparèrent sans pour autant rompre le contact, chacun une main sur l'épaule de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres. Shikato n'avait pas envie d'annoncer à son meilleur ami que sa fille fricotait avec son fils depuis plus de deux ans. Enfin, c'était plutôt pour sauver la vie de Shikamaru qu'il omettait de prévenir son beau-frère. Sasuke se racla la gorge histoire de rappeler au monde qu'ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire et les deux amis furent bien obligés de se séparer. Hiashi, Sasuke et Inochi partirent d'un côté, Sakura et Shikato portant Kakashi de l'autre.

* * *

Yamato lâcha les deux bentô qu'il portait lorsqu'il vit Sai adossé à un arbre, sourire en place et petit signe amical de la main. Pour un peu, sa mâchoire en aurait chu. Sai se détacha de l'arbre et se rapprocha sans se presser de son capitaine. Celui-ci se massait les tempes avec pour objectif suprême d'échapper au mal de crâne qu'il allait se coltiner d'ici peu. 

"Naruto est parti pour Konoha, informa Sai sans quitter son sourire.  
- Et toi tu es là … Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait aux dieux …  
- N'est-ce pas ?"

Yamato avait pour principe de ne pas frapper les enfants parce qu'il trouvait ça injuste et trop facile. Les adultes devaient toujours garder leur sang-froid pour des histoires de modèle, de référence pour les enfants. La violence ne devait pas être le but de la Voie ; les meilleurs shinobi étaient d'ailleurs ceux qui étaient les moins violents en combat, les plus réfléchis. Il fallait donc bannir toute énergie négative, par de sains entraînements, ou bien par d'autres défouloirs qui se passaient entre adultes consentants. Jamais, il ne fallait jamais impliquer un gosse. Yamato s'imagina tout son beau discours sur un rouleau et le réduisit mentalement en morceaux. En tout petits morceaux. En confettis. Et frappa Sai.

Celui-ci tomba au sol et dérapa sur plusieurs mètres avant d'être soulevé de terre par le col. Sai était véritablement surpris de voir une telle expression de rage sur le visage du capitaine Yamato. Il était d'un calme à toute épreuve d'habitude, le contraste était saisissant.

"Tu as l'air d'être très au courant de ce qui se passe alors tu vas m'en parler gentiment, gronda le brun psychotique.  
- Je lui ai dit."

Nouveau coup de poing. Yamato commençait à y croire, à cette méthode. Sai cracha un peu de sang.

"Vous n'avez pas été sincère avec lui."

Sai essuya son menton, geste bien vain lorsque la lèvre inférieure était éclatée et inondait ledit menton de sang. Yamato croisa les bras pour s'empêcher d'en remettre une louche. Les cigales chantaient tout autour d'eux et on entendait un peu plus loin les bruits des bains qu'on lavait à grandes eaux en ce milieu d'après-midi. Le soleil était haut, les bentô au sol. Quelques insectes s'en régalaient déjà. Sai ferma un court instant les yeux avant de regarder le ciel.

"Je ne supporte pas votre façon de faire avec Naruto.  
- Le moment est assez mal choisi pour faire une crise de jalousie.  
- Je sais, répondit calmement Sai en souriant, mais je n'en pouvais vraiment plus, vous savez ? Cela fait deux ans que je suis avec Naruto et je peux dire sans hésitation que ce furent les deux plus belles années de ma vie."

Yamato écoutait en silence, le regard sévère et la mâchoire crispée.

"Vous essayez d'en faire un shinobi parfait, sans émotion, un peu comme vous et moi, mais ce n'est pas ce qui convient à Naruto.  
- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, trancha Yamato. Notre Hokage en a décidé ainsi pour le bien de Naruto et celui du village !"

Sai ne trouva pas grand-chose à redire. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à essayer de convaincre le capitaine Yamato qui resterait de toute manière campé sur ses positions. Ils échangèrent un regard et Sai eut de la peine pour ce pauvre type qui croyait dur comme fer en son supérieur. Avec un sourire un peu déplacé, il se permit de renifler de dédain. Lui n'était pas comme ça. Danzô lui avait donné des ordres, peut-être, et attendait de lui qu'il les respecte mais c'était sans compter cette soif de vivre que Sai avait. Tout le monde n'y voyait que du feu, personne ne savait véritablement qui il était et cela lui permettait de jouer n'importe comment sur n'importe quel plan. L'anarchie totale régnait autour de lui et son sourire cachait facilement les troubles qui le harcelaient sans cesse. Naruto était identique à lui, voilà ce qu'il pensait. Sous ses airs sûrs et amicaux, il était aussi perdu que lui. N'était-ce pas une raison suffisante pour vouloir le sortir du moule ? Naruto était encore capable de partir loin du système, il n'y était pas vraiment implanté. C'était malheureusement trop tard pour Sai qui, depuis la mort de ses parents, avait été entraîné là-dedans.

Le regard de Sai se fit un peu plus vide, un peu plus tiré. Yamato fronça les sourcils avant de placer ses bras le long de son corps, prêt à parer toute attaque. Sai baissa finalement la tête et regarda le sol à quelques mètres de lui.

"Je vais retourner à Konoha pour y admirer la renaissance de Naruto. M'y accompagneriez-vous ?  
- Ma mission est un échec et personne ne m'attend là-bas, informa Yamato.  
- C'est vrai que pour nous, qui faisons parti de l'ANBU, l'avenir est plus qu'incertain, se moqua gentiment Sai. Si vous n'avez rien à faire de votre récent temps libre, je peux vous conseiller quelque chose.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Faites ce que vous savez le mieux faire : obéissez aveuglément à votre Hokage."

Yamato ne supporta pas cette nouvelle provocation et fondit sur son subordonné, le plaquant violemment contre le tronc d'un imposant chêne qui trembla sous l'impact. Sai souriait encore, d'une manière toujours plus naturelle. Un nouveau coup de poing partit en sa direction et le cadet l'arrêta de justesse, sentant sa main s'engourdir sous le choc. Ça n'avait plus rien d'un entraînement.

"Le temps presse, capitaine. Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais me dépêcher de retourner au village. On peut y être en début de soirée en partant maintenant.   
- Je t'ai dit que je me foutais bien de retourner au village, rugit Yamato. Konoha n'est plus à l'heure qu'il est !  
- Le Hokage doit encore être vivant. Vous feriez mieux de le rejoindre.  
- Je ferais mieux de te tuer sur-le-champ pour t'empêcher de rejoindre Danzô, non ?  
- A vous de voir, répondit Sai avec un regard lourd."

Yamato désengagea son poing de la main de Sai et sortit immédiatement un kunai de sa manche. Il trancha dans le même mouvement la gorge du gamin tout en étrécissant les yeux. Yamato se baissa ensuite pour éviter la giclée d'encre tachant son dos, et disparut de la clairière. Le vrai Sai, caché dans un arbre non loin, décroisa les bras pour prendre son pinceau, son rouleau et son encre. Il devait faire vite. Le capitaine de la garde des ANBU n'était pas un débutant. Sai dessina une imposante rangée de dragons à laquelle il donna vie d'un signe de la main. Les animaux fantastiques sortirent du papier à grand bruit et détruisirent la forêt alentour dans un tumulte digne des combats divins. Sai regarda attentivement depuis son poste haut placé ce qu'il y avait autour et ne trouva nulle trace de Yamato. Un petit sourire moqueur se figea sur ses lèvres. C'était normal, après tout. Lui aussi utilisait un nom factice.

"N'est-ce pas, capitaine Inoue ?"

La lame d'un sabre court à la garde carrée se plaça juste sous son menton. Inoue sortit du tronc de l'arbre et posa prudemment un pied sur la branche.

"Que dois-je confirmer ? demanda Inoue.  
- Je me disais simplement que vous étiez un idiot, répliqua Sai en formant un sceau de sa main droite."

Inoue fronça les sourcils et sentit soudainement quelque chose se mouvoir dans son dos. L'instant d'après, des tentacules d'encre lui enserraient la gorge. Inoue fit glisser sa lame contre la peau de Sai mais celui-ci réussit de justesse à échapper à la décapitation. Accroupi, il ne lui restait plus que la fuite par l'avant. Cela l'arrangeait grandement. Sai sauta lestement et partit en direction de Konoha. Inoue, au visage d'un beau rouge vif, sortit un rouleau de sa veste et le jeta en l'air. Le papier se desserra. Dès que la lumière toucha le premier caractère, le rouleau explosa et libéra par la même occasion une pluie abondante qui dilua l'encre mortelle. Inoue put de nouveau respirer. Il déglutit difficilement avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Sai.

* * *

Malgré son statut de jônin et ses talents indéniables, Ebisu avait quelques difficultés contre cet homme au masque gravé d'une spirale. Son adversaire maniait avec une dextérité peu commune une lourde chaîne munie d'un crochet aiguisé à son bout. Celui en noir était en hauteur sur un toit et faisait tourner son arme sur sa droite, sans être dans une garde particulière. Ebisu fit disparaître une coupure de son avant-bras puis remonta ses lunettes noires le long de son nez. Les shinobi utilisant des armes dites de longue portée étaient rares. Il fallait être particulièrement doué pour que l'adversaire ne puisse pas rentrer dans la garde. Ce type semblait suffisamment fort, quoi qu'il en soit. Ebisu rassembla discrètement son chakra dans ses jambes et disparut de la vue de son adversaire un court instant pour l'attaquer par derrière. Alors qu'il lançait son poing, la lourde chaîne s'enroula autour de son poignet. S'ensuivit un magnifique vol plané qui l'amena à rencontrer le bâtiment voisin. Ebisu cracha un morceau de plâtre avant de se désincruster du mur. Il sauta maladroitement sur une petite terrasse et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Quoi qu'il eût essayé, ce type avait esquivé. L'homme de l'Akatsuki faisait tourner sa chaîne sans dépenser la moindre goutte de chakra. 

Ebisu se préparait à réattaquer lorsqu'une explosion lui boucha la vue. Son adversaire disparut malheureusement. Du nuage de fumée sortit un ninja de Konoha qu'Ebisu reconnut comme étant le gamin qui les accompagnait, ce jeune jônin, Aburame Shino. Un long bâton de fer le frappa dans l'abdomen et Shino éclata en millions d'insectes. Ebisu resta immobile lorsqu'il sentit le vrai Shino se plaquer dans son dos, le souffle court. La veste qu'il portait habituellement par-dessus sa tunique sans manches avait disparu il ne savait où, ce qui lui dégageait nettement le visage, de toute façon caché jusqu'au nez. Et on ne voyait pas non plus ses yeux derrière ses lunettes d'alpinisme. Une belle entaille au niveau de son bras saignait abondamment. Des insectes s'activaient déjà sur la plaie pour la refermer au plus vite.

"Maître Ebisu, pardon de vous déranger."

L'aîné sourit un peu tout en renforçant sa garde.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, va ! Il est de mon devoir de protéger les plus jeunes.  
- Il serait judicieux d'attaquer à deux.  
- Hum … Certainement. Seulement, l'ennemi fera de même."

Shino se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il glissa discrètement sa main dans celle d'Ebisu qui tiqua avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. L'instant d'après, la chaîne de Tobi fondit sur eux. Ebisu et Shino se séparèrent, l'un partant vers l'Est, l'autre vers l'Ouest, alors que la terrasse s'effondrait. Le plus âgé attrapa la chaîne alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui. Il l'enroula autour de son poing avant de prendre appuis dessus. Ebisu se propulsa jusqu'à Tobi et, gardant toujours le contrôle de la chaîne, il fondit sur lui. Son poing serré s'ouvrit soudainement et s'appliqua rudement contre le masque. Le petit sachet que Shino lui avait passé explosa et libéra par la même occasion une nuée d'insectes. Ceux-ci s'engouffrèrent aussitôt sous le masque. Tobi les ignora ostensiblement. Il prit solidement en main son crochet et l'enfonça profondément dans la jambe de son adversaire. Ebisu serra les dents. Leur descente s'amorçait. Ils atterrirent dans un équilibre précaire sur un toit et Tobi partit en arrière, son crochet toujours enfoncé dans la chair de l'autre. Ebisu fut tiré en avant. Sa tête percuta les tuiles mais il tint bon. Tobi s'arrêta soudainement et tira sur la chaîne. Son adversaire fut soulevé du toit et arriva à toute vitesse sur lui. Tobi sortit un poignard de sa manche dans l'intention de trancher la gorge de ce type au vol mais c'était sans compter les insectes.

Ceux-ci s'attaquèrent aux yeux de l'assaillant. Sous la douleur, Tobi relâcha suffisamment sa chaîne pour qu'Ebisu puisse se rétablir. Le jônin s'accroupit sur le toit tout en retirant sauvagement le crochet de sa cuisse. Il repartit aussitôt vers son adversaire et prépara ses poings. Ebisu frappa directement dans le plexus et Tobi sentit nettement deux pics d'acier le transpercer. Le coup suivant fut moins dangereux car porté par le coude dans un mouvement rotatif. Ebisu, de dos, prit appui sur la jambe fléchie de l'homme masqué et parvint à se hisser sur ses épaules sans effort. De là, il arma sa main et frappa directement la base du crâne de sa paume ouverte. Tobi s'effondra. Ebisu posa son pied sur la tête et accentua le choc contre le toit. Une fois certain que son adversaire était bel et bien mort, la tête en bouillie, il resserra ses poings sur ses tekko, une épaisse barre de métal d'où dépassaient deux pics acérés dont il pouvait augmenter la taille par accumulation de chakra. C'était l'une des dix-huit armes que tout shinobi devait savoir maîtriser et visiblement, ce type l'avait oublié.

Il ne prit pas le temps de souffler. Ebisu repartit aussitôt en direction de Shino qui combattait de son côté contre ce petit homme terne au bâton de fer. L'adolescent para un coup venant de droite et s'esquiva rapidement par en-dessous. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : lui seul ne pouvait rien faire. Heureusement, son allié était d'une trempe exceptionnelle. Shino vit avec plaisir le professeur d'élite se glisser dans l'angle mort de leur adversaire. Celui-ci remarqua immédiatement le léger changement d'attitude du gamin et frappa derrière lui. Le bâton de fer rencontra violemment les côtes d'Ebisu qui cracha sang et bile tout en roulant au sol. L'homme de l'Akatsuki se replia dans un arbre et dissimula sa présence. Shino s'approcha du professeur et l'aida à se relever. Ebisu serra les dents. Il était dans un bel état mais au moins le jeu en valait la chandelle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu se donner autant.

Quoi qu'on en dise, chaque shinobi aimait se battre et la plupart des jônin ou bien les membres des sections spéciales étaient des aficionados des combats. Plus d'un recherchait l'excitation du moment où la vie et la mort se rapprochaient dangereusement. Cette sensation unique ne pouvait être donnée que lorsque le combat battait son plein, que l'instinct prédominait sur le raisonnement. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'on comprenait le fonctionnement de l'entraînement à l'académie. Les enfants répétaient inlassablement des kata des mois durant. Il fallait obtenir des réflexes pour qu'un combat ne soit pas un interminable match mental où la tension psychique comptait plus que les coups physiques. Le corps devait réagir seul et vaincre seul, l'esprit s'endormant progressivement.

Ebisu cracha encore un peu de sang. C'était mauvais. L'œsophage devait être percé par une côte, ou bien c'était l'estomac. Il devait en finir vite ou il serait vite fini. Le professeur d'élite repoussa Shino et sentit nettement ses muscles se déchirer dans sa jambe blessée. Il serra les dents une nouvelle fois. Aburame le regarda ce qui lui semblait être une éternité avant de retirer ses lunettes. Il déchira la lanière et en fit un garrot sommaire autour de la cuisse, se moquant bien du sang qui maculait ses mains.

"Casse-toi, gamin, souffla Ebisu. J'vais me le faire, ne t'inquiète pas."

Shino hocha à nouveau la tête et disparut. Ebisu resta debout, le souffle court et un goût de sang dans la bouche. Une ombre se glissa furtivement dans la rue et sortit bientôt de sa cachette pour se jeter sur la proie. Le bâton de fer s'allongea sur la longueur de la rue et transperça Ebisu de part en part au niveau des reins. De nouveau le sang gicla. Le professeur agrippa solidement le bâton des deux côtés et sourit. Au même instant, un puissant coup de pied vint frapper l'ennemi dans le dos et le propulsa au sol. Il lâcha son arme dans la foulée, arme qu'Ebisu prit bien en main pour la faire tourner sans difficulté malgré son poids. L'homme de l'Akatsuki regarda ébahi son adversaire simplement écorché au niveau de la jambe, l'air tout à fait capable de continuer n'importe quelle joute. Il tourna alors la tête vers l'homme qu'il avait transpercé et constata que c'était le gamin entouré de ses insectes. Indemnes. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le lire, il sentit la vie le quitter.

* * *

Anko était en très mauvaise posture face à la montagne qu'était son adversaire. Il avait visiblement une faculté héréditaire lui permettant de se déplacer à une vitesse incroyable par rapport à sa taille. Anko n'était pas peu fière de ses capacités et elle savait que ce type lui était inférieur au niveau technique mais sa vitesse lui donnait malheureusement l'avantage. Sa force physique également. Anko se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sauta à plusieurs reprises en arrière, s'éloignant un peu plus par la même occasion de la cour de l'administration. La montagne la suivit sans se presser, semblant se douter de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle enrageait. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui et elle ne permettrait pas qu'un minable sorti de nulle part lui inflige une défaite. Anko se figea une fraction de seconde et esquiva de justesse la rafale mortelle qui lui était destinée. Elle dérapa sur le sol et disparut de la vue de ses assaillants. Cette traînée d'Ôgino Mai s'était elle aussi mise sur son dos. Il fallait dire que trois des neuf de Konoha étaient partis sur les ordres du Hokage. Leur infériorité numérique ne les arrangeait pas. L'arbre contre lequel elle était adossée trembla et fut soudainement arraché au sol. L'homme-montagne avait l'intention de l'écraser avec. 

L'arbre s'abattit sur la jeune fille et Mai regarda l'énorme nuage de fumée s'étendre. La tête d'un gros serpent surgit du nuage de poussière et attaqua le shinobi tout en protégeant de ses anneaux Anko. Celle-ci restait debout, les yeux étrécis et l'air sévère. Le serpent se dégagea totalement d'elle et parvint à mordre l'homme à la jambe, ce qui l'immobilisa. Du sang coulait sur le visage d'Anko. Ôgino Mai remarqua bien vite que la jeune femme était morte et ne tenait debout que par la force de son ancienne volonté. Elle sourit distraitement. Orochimaru avait vraisemblablement fait un excellent travail avec ses élèves. Mai s'approcha doucement de la kunoichi et prit un poignard en main. Elle préférait s'assurer qu'elle était bien morte plutôt que risquer une mauvaise surprise. Elle arma son poignard.

Soudainement, son corps ne bougea plus. Son cœur accéléra dangereusement et elle ne put plus respirer. Mai tourna difficilement les yeux et aperçut un homme blond à une dizaine de mètres en train d'exécuter une technique héréditaire, celle des Yamanaka. Inochi lui lança un regard dur auquel elle répondit par un discret sourire. Mai s'effondra au sol tandis qu'Inochi se rapprochait prudemment. Il préféra lui trancher la tête au cas où un arrêt cardiaque ne suffirait pas. Yamanaka se tourna vers l'homme imposant mais une main sur son épaule le retint. Hiashi passa devant lui et Inochi se résolut à passer au second plan. Sasuke restait immobile non loin de là, hésitant un peu à y aller. Inochi lui fit un signe de la main avec un petit sourire. Uchiha sembla imperturbable un instant puis soupira et se mit en marche. Yamanaka se retourna vers Hiashi qui était en position de combat devant l'homme-montagne figé. Le serpent s'était rapidement dissipé mais le membre de l'Akatsuki n'avait pas bronché.

Dans la cour, Genma et Gai se retrouvaient à combattre ensemble. Comme au bon vieux temps, auraient-ils plaisanté s'ils n'avaient pas été en face d'une paire assez efficace. Hoshigaki Kisame et Uchiha Itachi avaient l'habitude de leur binôme et étaient, il fallait l'avouer, rudement efficaces. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour agir en parfaite harmonie alors que Gai et Genma n'avaient pas pratiqué ce genre de symbiose depuis bien longtemps. Genma mordit le senbon qu'il avait en bouche, le faisant remonter rapidement, et Gai hocha la tête. Séparation. Le premier qui finirait irait s'assurer que le Hokage s'en sortait ou bien prendrait en chasse l'hurluberlu qui servait de chef présumé à l'Akatsuki. Celui-ci s'était calmement installé sur un toit et admirait le spectacle sans se faire de soucis. Gai savait parfaitement que ce type se moquait des pertes humaines.

La Bête de Jade bondit soudainement en direction des toits de l'administration, aussitôt suivi par Itachi. Gai se retourna et son coup fut bien entendu paré par son adversaire. Le Sharingan était vraiment un attribut agaçant. Une volée de shuriken érafla le visage de Gai. Il en attrapa un dans la foulée et pria pour qu'Itachi ne l'ait pas remarqué. Seul face à cet homme, il ne pouvait pas grand-chose en l'état actuel des choses. S'il s'était réveillé aussi rapidement, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait parfaitement bien, loin de là. Son esprit et son corps étaient engourdis, ce qui amoindrissait la rapidité habituellement fulgurante de ses réflexes. Gai prit appui sur un toit et sauta en arrière, remontant la pente pour esquiver son adversaire. Le gars fort glissa sa main droite dans sa guêtre et en sortit quelques fumigènes qui explosèrent sitôt relâchés. Itachi s'éloigna du nuage pour éviter d'être pris par surprise, ce qui ne tarda pas. Une nuée de shuriken percèrent le nuage et fondirent sur lui. Itachi ne bougea pas, indifférent à ce genjutsu de si bas niveau. Soudainement, il sentit une pointe aiguisée se planter dans son épaule. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne saute dans le nuage de fumée.

Seulement, Gai n'y était plus. Itachi ne vit qu'au dernier instant la mine avant que celle-ci n'explose. La déflagration l'expulsa bien loin du toit. Itachi réussit tant bien que mal à se réceptionner sur un mur, s'accrochant à l'aide de son chakra. Il n'avait jamais tenu à son physique de jeune premier mais c'était définitivement foutu cette fois-ci. Sa peau le brûlait et, pire, il ne voyait plus rien. Le contrecoup de l'explosion lui laissait une voile blanc pour tout champ de vision. Il y avait bien quelques taches grises un peu plus loin mais rien qui indiquait clairement où était l'ennemi. Itachi devait alors se fier à son odorat lui aussi amoindri et à son instinct puisque ses tympans sifflaient atrocement. Quel ninja de pacotille il faisait.

Une légère vibration lui indiqua que quelque chose avait percuté le mur où il se trouvait. Itachi redescendit prudemment et utilisa un sort de genjutsu pour se dissimuler. Il constata par la même occasion qu'un doigt lui manquait, certainement arraché dans l'explosion. C'était les risques du métier, pensa-t-il distraitement en léchant la plaie. Itachi laissa un filet de chakra s'échapper de ses pieds pour couvrir une certaine zone tout autour de lui. Les vibrations du sol seraient ainsi accentuées et il pourrait réagir plus facilement en cas d'attaque. Il soupira profondément, sentant des bulles de sang se former dans ses narines. Son état n'était pas bon. Itachi se demanda vaguement comment s'en sortait Kisame.

Celui-ci avait quelques difficultés face à Shiranui Genma. Il avait une dizaine de senbon plantés dans son bras mort qu'il avait préféré utiliser comme bouclier. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. La douleur lui rappelait simplement que son bras était récupérable dans une certaine mesure. La lourde Same-hada tournoya au dessus de sa tête pour finir contre un mur qui se fracassa. Bien entendu, l'ennemi avait esquivé et Kisame l'avait anticipé. Il prit appui sur le manche de son sabre et balança ses jambes en direction du jônin de Konoha. Genma fut fauché et s'étala par terre. Il réussit cependant à lancer un senbon en direction de Kisame qui esquiva simplement. L'arme se planta dans Same-hada sans qu'aucun des deux n'y fasse vraiment attention. Genma roula sur le côté pour esquiver les coups de pieds de Kisame qui décida d'en finir avec le taijutsu classique. Lâchant sa Same-hada, Kisame malaxa d'une main son chakra et inonda la cour de l'administration – Bakusui Shôha.

Genma parvint à rester en-dehors de l'eau et jeta un coup d'œil à Gai et son Hokage pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas été pris par surprise. Gai lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de retourner à l'attaque, Uchiha ayant réapparu – en piteux état. Tsunade se jouait de l'eau comme d'une bouteille de sake alors que, visiblement, son adversaire semblait mécontent de la situation. L'homme-plante préférait les batailles sur le sol ferme et Kisame venait de déranger ses plans. Heureusement, la cour n'était pas fermée et le raz-de-marée se déverserait forcément dans la ville par les portes grandes ouvertes. Mais en attendant, il devait composer avec le liquide. Zetsu esquiva de justesse un coup de pied mortel qui sépara le lac intérieur en deux quelques instants. Une pluie abondante masqua sa vue et Zetsu ne put cette fois pas se dérober. Tsunade planta son poing dans l'une des grandes mâchoires végétales, l'agrippa du mieux qu'elle put et, prenant appui sur le corps de son adversaire, s'expulsa vers l'arrière, arrachant une aile sanglante. Le Hokage lâcha la feuille et essuya le sang qui avait giclé sur son visage. La princesse lança un regard farouche à l'homme toujours assis sur son toit, souriant.

Les combats avaient commencé vers quatre heures de l'après-midi et les minutes s'étiraient interminablement. Tsunade le savait et cela la rongeait de l'intérieur. Ebisu, Shino et Anko n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Quant à Inochi, Shikato et Hiashi, ils devaient être en route pour la grotte, transportant Sakura, Kakashi et Sasuke. Autant de sujets d'inquiétude. Il ne restait plus que Gai, en mauvais état, face à Uchiha Itachi, dans un état similaire à ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle ne connaissait pas les détails mais il semblait que Gai ait reprit l'avantage. Genma se battait contre Kisame. Celui-ci ne pouvait se servir de son bras droit et cela arrangeait grandement les statistiques en faveur de Konoha. Quant à elle, elle se retrouvait face au type qui avait infligé une terrible défaite à Neji. Tsunade avait pu tirer du jônin quelques informations qui ne lui étaient pas d'une grande utilité. Elle ne devait simplement pas trop s'approcher mais cela valait dans n'importe quelle situation. Le combat rapproché était le moyen le plus rapide d'en finir mais c'était aussi le plus dangereux. Il fallait bien connaître toutes les capacités de son ennemi pour s'en sortir indemne. Tsunade renifla. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Ce gamin ne valait pas Orochimaru dans ses mauvais jours.

Genma voyait ses plans se réduire à peau de chagrin. Il avait tendu une bonne dizaine de câbles invisibles sur le sol avant que Kisame n'arrose joyeusement la cours, câbles à présent balayés. Il n'en restait qu'un. Genma tenta le tout pour le tout. Il envoya une rafale de shuriken, de kunai et de senbon vers Kisame. Celui-ci frappa la surface de l'eau de son sabre ce qui créa un mur d'eau. Cependant, certains projectiles réussirent à passer et allèrent se ficher dans le mur non loin du déserteur. Genma changea d'angle et recommença, s'assurant cette fois que Kisame ne pourrait pas en esquiver autant. Effectivement, deux senbon et un shuriken se plantèrent dans le bras amorphe de Kisame. C'est alors que Genma prit en main les câbles et tira en arrière de toutes ses forces. Kisame, surpris de cette tactique suicidaire, fut propulsé vers l'avant et vit arriver la lame d'un sabre court à toute vitesse. Il lâcha Same-hada et, s'appuyant d'une main sur la surface de l'eau, tourna sur lui-même. Le sabre lui déchira le flanc droit alors qu'un shuriken planté dans son épaule tranchait net la jugulaire du ninja de Konoha.

Kisame plongea dans l'eau et constata que le niveau diminuait de plus en plus. Il avait à présent pied et se releva tout en retirant son manteau noir à nuages rouges. L'eau lui arrivait à peu près à la taille. Il tâta son flanc et sentit une certaine douleur. Kisame grimaça et regarda en direction du corps de cet homme, flottant à quelques mètres dans une eau rouge, les yeux et la bouche ouverts. Kisame fronça les sourcils. Chacun son karma. Grâce à un peu de chakra dans sa main, Same-hada retourna vers lui, tranchant l'eau. Kisame agrippa fermement sa poignée. Le combat n'était pas terminé.

"Tu viens prendre ta revanche, gamin ?"

Sasuke, accroupi sur le muret de la cour de l'administration, ne répondit pas. Il se releva en faisant craquer un genou et sortit un petit rouleau qu'il ouvrit d'un geste sec. Dans un nuage de fumée, une grande naginata se matérialisa. Sasuke prit le long manche de bois laqué de noir dans la main, fit tourner l'arme et pointa la lame vers Kisame. Celui-ci lui sourit en retour.

* * *

Sakura regarda nerveusement le soleil à travers la voûte du feuillage. Cela faisait à présent trente minutes qu'elle avait laissé Sasuke derrière elle et ça ne la rassurait pas. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas à temps en cas de mort imminente. Au contraire, il courrait vers la lumière au fond du couloir comme une phalène se jetant sur les flammes d'un feu. Naruto était du même genre, marmonna-t-elle. Heureusement, il était loin de Konoha et ne risquait donc pas grand-chose. Il s'en voudrait à mort lorsqu'il connaîtrait la situation mais c'était mieux comme ça. Le démon enfermé dans son nombril était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Et tout le monde en portait le poids. 

Voyant que Shikato ralentissait depuis un moment, elle lui demanda de s'arrêter, prétextant une subite douleur. Le jônin consentit à faire une pause. Sakura savait parfaitement qu'un homme ne ferait pas dans la demi-mesure et qu'il refuserait de s'arrêter même s'il était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Marche ou crève, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Sakura aida Shikato à descendre Kakashi de son dos et l'installa du mieux qu'elle put par terre. L'adulte surveilla du coin de l'œil les alentours avant de s'accorder le temps de boire un peu. Il tendit sa gourde à Sakura qui la prit en le remerciant et s'apprêta à humidifier les lèvres de son professeur, retirant par la même occasion son masque de tissu. Elle s'excusa mentalement de son geste tout en passant ses doigts sur les lèvres sèches. Kakashi entrouvrit inconsciemment la bouche et Sakura put voir pour la première fois ses dents. Elle comprenait soudainement pourquoi Kakashi se cachait tout le temps. Après tout, son père se faisait surnommer le Croc Blanc, ce n'était visiblement pas pour rien.

Shikato ne nota pas l'air troublé de Sakura. La forêt était d'un calme inquiétant pour une fin d'après-midi. C'était normalement l'heure où il commençait à faire plus frais dans les sous-bois et où les animaux ressortaient, profitant de la visibilité déclinante. Shikato n'aimait pas ça.

"Sakura, dépêchons-nous. Nous sommes trop exposés ici."

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se releva tout en avalant quelques gorgées d'eau. Shikato reprit Kakashi sur son dos et se mit en route sans plus attendre. Ils coururent une quinzaine de minutes le plus rapidement possible sans parler ni faire de bruit. Ils auraient normalement dû arriver à l'entrée de la grotte, pensa Shikato, mais aucune trace d'elle dans les environs. Il s'arrêta en regardant autour de lui, sentant le stress l'assaillir. Le jônin inspira un grand coup et bloqua sa respiration. Il avait flairé quelque chose d'étrange à l'instant. Soudainement, Sakura se plaça devant lui et para le coup venant d'un homme encapuchonné. Elle vit le masque de céramique une fraction de seconde avant d'avoir les jambes fauchées. Sakura se rattrapa sur son bras droit en serrant les dents et frappa son adversaire d'un coup de pied retourné. L'homme resta de marbre et attrapa la cheville de la jeune fille. Un ange passa puis il lâcha Sakura et se recula vivement. Shikato posa une main sur l'épaule de Sakura qui s'était relevée et la retint.

"C'est un ANBU, lui glissa-t-il.  
- Alors pourquoi ce bâtard nous a-t-il attaqué ? hurla la jeune fille en foudroyant du regard l'encapuchonné.  
- Mesure de sécurité."

Sakura ne répondit pas, toujours focalisée sur l'ANBU qui repoussa sa capuche. A la grande surprise de Sakura, ses cheveux étaient d'un gris perle. Ce n'était pas une coloration très courante à Konoha et le seul qu'elle connaissait avec cette teinte était Kakashi. Enfin, elle oubliait volontairement toutes les personnes âgées mais elle doutait qu'un ANBU ait plus de cinquante ans. Shikato se rappela de lui et se détendit nettement.

"Capitaine Gien, salua-t-il modestement.  
- Veuillez m'excuser, je n'étais pas certain de votre appartenance.  
- Et comment t'as pu vérifier ? demanda une Sakura très menaçante.  
- Maître Tsunade m'avait parlé d'un certain grain de beauté, répliqua l'ANBU d'un ton rêveur."

Sakura rougit violemment et fut retenue in extremis par Shikato lui aussi d'une teinte assez prononcée. L'ANBU rit sous cape et les emmena à la grotte, les confiant à un de ses subordonnés à l'entrée. Lui devait rester à l'extérieur. Sakura et Shikato, portant toujours Kakashi, arrivèrent rapidement dans la grande salle souterraine. Shizune, voyant la petite Sakura dans un état pitoyable, se rua sur elle. Elle s'enquit immédiatement de son état et tira la jeune fille à part pour la soigner, s'assurant également que Kakashi recevrait les soins nécessaires au plus vite. Shizune ne se formalisa pas et retira les vêtements de Sakura sans que celle-ci puisse émettre la moindre protestation. L'assistante du Hokage prit son temps pour nettoyer comme il le fallait les différentes plaies puis s'appliqua pour redonner meilleure mine à Sakura. Certaines traces de coupures et des cicatrices ne disparurent jamais mais la jeune fille avait retrouvé un visage lisse et une couleur à peu près normale. Quelques hématomes restaient ici et là mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient été. Shizune aida ensuite Sakura à s'habiller un peu plus convenablement avec l'uniforme classique et lui donna de quoi se restaurer. Ce n'étaient que quelques fruits secs et une barre de céréales mais Sakura en fut ravie après presque deux jours de jeûne.

"Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit la jeune femme."

Sakura lui raconta par le menu tout ce dont elle se souvenait, à savoir l'attaque de Deidara alors qu'elle était en tenue de nuit, l'arrivée fracassante de Sasuke et le second combat contre le blond et Kisame. Elle reprit sur son réveil dans la matinée et ce qui s'était passé dans l'après-midi. Shizune restait d'un calme à toute épreuve et Sakura l'envia. Le premier disciple de Tsunade avait progressé d'une manière fulgurante ces deux dernières années alors qu'elle s'était contentée d'avancer doucement.

"Shizune …, hésita Sakura.  
- C'est non, trancha la medic. Je sais ce que tu penses et il en est hors de question. Tsunade a pris avec elle huit jônin et a considéré que c'était suffisant. Nous n'avons rien à redire là-dessus.  
- Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allée ?"

Shizune posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la rassurer. Elle lui fit un sourire doux.

"Tsunade préfère me savoir ici qu'à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je la trahis, loin de là. Elle peut partir l'esprit tranquille en me sachant ici pour veiller sur les habitants de Konoha."

Sakura sourit timidement en réponse. Shizune s'assura que sa cadette ne manquait de rien et alla voir comment les autres medics s'en sortaient avec Kakashi. Alors que Sakura fermait doucement les yeux, elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher et, malgré la sécurité du lieu, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension. Pour son plus grand bonheur, ce n'était qu'Ino qui venait la voir discrètement. La blonde sauta au cou de sa meilleure amie en retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses larmes et ne se sépara pas d'elle de toute la soirée.

* * *

Hiashi regarda fébrilement le corps de son camarade au sol, se sentant coupable de son sort. La montagne humaine avait profité d'une erreur d'inattention de sa part pour se ruer sur Inochi. Lui n'avait pas pu faire grande chose. Le clan Hyûga était certes le plus puissant de Konoha mais Hiashi s'était fourvoyé pendant bien des années sur un point important : la pratique de Juuken. Depuis qu'il avait succédé à son père, il n'avait pas fait une seule mission pour Konoha et n'avait pratiqué son Juuken que contre Neji, Hanabi et Hinata. Il avait régressé sur bien des plans. Cela faisait longtemps après tout qu'il n'avait pas combattu pour tuer et ce n'était pas l'attaque d'Orochimaru quatre ans plus tôt qui l'avait maintenu en forme. Les ninja d'Oto n'avaient pas un bon niveau et il avait été facile de les tuer. Cet homme-là, ce déserteur d'Iwa, avait fait du meurtre son métier et malgré un niveau technique faible, il était capable de beaucoup de choses. Sa force et sa vitesse lui donnaient quelques avantages non négligeables. 

"Tu sembles fatigué, grand-père."

Hiashi ne nota pas l'injure ni le ton moqueur. Grand-père, il le serait tôt ou tard de toute manière. La voix rauque du déserteur d'Iwa se perdit dans une espèce de rire mécanique, un hoquet désagréable.

"Pardonnez mon grand âge, répliqua sèchement Hiashi, et veuillez prendre en considération ce que je vais vous dire."

La montagne humaine s'arrêta de rire et regarda Hiashi droit dans les yeux.

"Battez-vous de toutes vos forces si vous voulez ne serait-ce que m'effleurer."

Comme l'avait prévu le Hyûga, son adversaire attaqua et se précipita vers son dos. Hiashi se baissa et vit l'énorme poing passer au-dessus de lui. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il déclencha son Kaiten. Pris dans le chakra tourbillonnant, l'homme de l'Akatsuki ne put faire autrement que de voler. Il tomba lourdement sur un bâtiment dont un pan entier s'écroula sur lui. Hiashi resta sur ses gardes, prêt à toute éventualité. Les briques se soulevèrent pour laisser passer la montagne bien amochée. Le chef du clan Hyûga remarqua une nette diminution de son chakra autour de lui. Quelque chose le concentrait au niveau de son thorax, près du cœur. Forçant sur son Byakugan, Hiashi parvint à voir à travers l'épais manteau et la tunique de l'homme. Il portait entre les pectoraux une bande de papier sur laquelle étaient inscrites avec du sang certains incantations. Cet homme ne tirait pas sa force de son corps mais de procédés ésotériques. Le seul moyen de le mettre au tapis était donc de lui retirer ces sortilèges.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen, chose ô combien facile. La mise en application serait tout autre. Hiashi vit soudainement son adversaire devant lui et ne put éviter le coup de poing magistral qu'il prit dans l'abdomen. Il roula au sol sur plusieurs mètres et resta plusieurs secondes avec le souffle coupé. C'était tout bonnement incroyable d'être toujours en vie après pareil coup. Hiashi avait pu concentrer son chakra de manière réflexe juste sous sa peau, ce qui lui avait permis d'échapper au pire. Il se releva en sentant quelques côtes flotter et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Inconsciemment ou presque, Hiashi sortit de son kimono le bandeau frontal de Konoha et l'attacha solidement autour de sa tête, défiant une nouvelle fois son adversaire. Prenant une garde haute, il attendit.

Le coup suivant arriva par la gauche et cette fois-ci, Hiashi parvint à se baisser à temps. La lourde jambe de son adversaire passa au dessus de sa tête et il se releva aussitôt, profitant de son élan pour sauter à bonne hauteur. Il infligea à son adversaire une profonde entaille sur toute la longueur de son abdomen grâce à son chakra. La montagne recula rapidement et Hiashi amorça sa chute. Il vit très nettement son adversaire se préparer à le frapper au bon moment. Hyûga parvint à se rassembler suffisamment et atterrit sans douceur sur le bras tendu de l'autre. D'un geste sec, il lui trancha l'épaule. Le bras tomba au sol dans un geyser de sang alors qu'Hiashi prenait un peu de distance. La montagne agrippa son moignon de son autre main et serra les dents.

"Ça, c'est pour mon neveu."

Sans plus attendre, il se rua vers son adversaire et, rassemblant son chakra autour de sa main, le transperça au niveau du thorax. Le déserteur hurla et repoussa Hiashi d'un puissant revers du bras gauche, l'envoyant tournebouler contre un mur. Le sang ne cessait de gicler et Hyûga se releva en admirant son kimono teinté de rouge, le sortilège dans sa main. La montagne humaine continua à pousser des cris de goret et fonça sur lui mais sa vitesse était à présent tout à fait normale pour un shinobi et n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle, aussi Hiashi esquiva-t-il facilement, attendant qu'il se fatigue. Les hémorragies aidant, l'homme de l'Akatsuki s'étala bientôt au sol, crachant dans son dernier souffle. Hiashi se permit un léger soupire lorsqu'il eut vérifié la mort de son adversaire. Il se releva et partit en direction du corps de Yamanaka Inochi. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras et le posa un peu plus loin, à côté de Mitarashi Anko. Hiashi les regarda un instant avant de se détourner.

"Reposez-vous, vous l'avez bien mérité."

Il se dirigea vers le siège de l'administration. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, une terrible douleur lui coupa le souffle et le mit au sol, à genoux. Craignant le pire, Hiashi se força à respirer calmement pour lutter contre la douleur mais il ne put pas se rassurer longtemps. Il cracha du sang, confirmant ses craintes.

* * *

Il ne voyait plus, il n'entendait plus et il ne sentait plus grand-chose. En d'autres termes moins polis, il était dans la merde, et encore, Itachi pesait ses mots. La seule chance qu'il avait était de compter sur son adversaire pour se rapprocher coûte que coûte. Et ça tombait plutôt bien parce que Maito Gai se débrouillait suffisamment en taijutsu pour lui opposer une certaine résistance. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait réellement compter que sur son instinct, bien mince bouclier face à un shinobi encore en forme. Quoique son adversaire devait être suffisamment fatigué pour amoindrir ses forces. Après tout, il l'avait plongé le jour précédent dans son Mangekyu Sharingan et on n'en sortait pas indemne, surtout après si peu de temps. Cette technique fatiguait bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait et causait des dommages assez importants. Cependant, Itachi ne comptait pas trop dessus. Ç'aurait été trop beau si Gai s'était effondré au sol en implorant sa pitié. Autant compter sur le fait qu'il se suiciderait devant ses yeux. Cela tenait de l'improbable. 

Heureusement, cet idiot de Kisame avait noyé la cour. Si, au début, il avait pesté contre son partenaire pour sa tête remplie d'eau parce qu'il lui avait grillé son genjutsu, Itachi devait bien reconnaître maintenant qu'il y avait un avantage certain : l'eau conduisait merveilleusement bien les ondes, et plus rapidement que l'air. En barbotant les pieds dans l'eau, il pouvait ainsi sentir son adversaire. Il fallait bien sûr ignorer les ondes parasites, à savoir celles du combat entre le Hokage et la plante d'appartement et celles du combat entre Kisame et le jônin. Quoi qu'il ait senti une certaine différence dans ses actions mais rien de révélateur.

Fort de ses déductions, Itachi pouvait ainsi éviter Gai sans trop se fatiguer. Il était de toute manière exclu d'utiliser trop de chakra parce qu'il commençait lui-même à fatiguer, il devait bien l'avouer. Et il ne pouvait compter sur personne pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Espérer une intervention divine était aussi saugrenu que de demander à son petit frère de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Et puis il n'avait pas envie que l'un ou l'autre se produise. Itachi reçut un coup de pied au niveau de la hanche et attrapa aussitôt la cheville de Gai entourée de cette affreuse guêtre orange. Soudain, ses mains et sa hanche furent déchirées par des dizaines de lames aiguisées qui étaient sorties de la guêtre. Itachi recula prudemment. Il était certain que son adversaire souriait. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Il ne lui restait plus grand-chose comme option. Itachi énuméra rapidement ce qui lui restait comme armement sur lui et constata que le tout était encore suffisant pour tuer son adversaire. Il fallait juste que le facteur logique ne rentre pas en jeu. Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de centimètres d'eau boueuse sur le sol de la cour et elle resterait encore un moment. La puissance du Bakusui Shôha avait suffisamment creusé le sol pour qu'un peu d'eau reste prisonnière dans la cour ou au moins à un endroit. Ça l'arrangeait énormément. Itachi esquiva un coup de pied en se baissant rapidement et en profita pour frapper de sa paume le creux derrière le genou de Gai. Il s'esquiva ensuite sur le côté, restant proche du sol quitte à patauger un peu. Il n'avait de toute façon plus le chakra nécessaire pour se maintenir sur l'eau. Gai attaqua de nouveau, cette fois-ci de l'autre jambe et Itachi récidiva.

Gai ne comprenait pas. Uchiha semblait très serein et détaché de la situation alors qu'il était à deux doigts de mourir. Si l'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade avait été en meilleure forme, Itachi serait d'ailleurs mort depuis belle lurette mais Gai souffrait également d'une accumulation de petites choses. Et puis il sentait comme un poids sur son esprit qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'une porte. Ce n'était de toute façon pas une chose à faire. Ouvrir une porte offrait une grande puissance mais le temps était alors limité et le corps en souffrait forcément. L'Homme n'était pas fait pour supporter autant de puissance. Gai attaqua par en bas cette fois, curieux de voir si Uchiha allait ou non esquiver. Le plus jeune sauta lestement en l'air et, profitant de sa rapidité supérieure à celle du jônin de Konoha, plaqua ses mains sur la gorge de Gai. Celui-ci recula précipitamment et constata qu'il n'avait que du sang sur sa peau. A quoi jouait ce bougre de félon ?

Lorsqu'il était rentré dans l'Akatsuki, Itachi s'était dit que tôt ou tard il lâcherait cette bande de cosplayers du dimanche lorsqu'il en aurait assez. Ce n'était qu'une étape qui le mènerait un peu plus loin sur le chemin de la grandeur et de la puissance. Il n'avait aucun but précis dans sa vie. Vivre sans contrainte et sans personne au-dessus de sa tête, voilà à quoi se résumaient ses aspirations d'adolescent aigri. La rencontre s'était passée l'année de ses quatorze ans. Il avait auparavant passé une année à errer plus ou moins dans différents pays sans jamais se battre, vivant plus comme un reclus qu'autre chose. De toute façon, Itachi n'avait jamais vécu autrement. Comme nombre de génie, il était resté seul et avait broyé du noir dans son début d'adolescence. La garde des ANBU n'avait pas arrangé les choses, même s'il en avait été capitaine quelques mois. L'Akatsuki ne représentait donc pas grand-chose pour lui mis à part une belle brochette de dépressifs chroniques qui tournaient en rond dans leur grotte. A l'origine, il y avait eu la plante d'appartement, le pervers pépère, la folle aux éventails, et poisson pas frais. Les deux grandes folles étaient arrivées peu de temps après, l'une avec ses marionnettes douteuses et l'autre avec sa pâte à modeler. La montagne ambulante s'était jointe à eux puis un autre ressortissant de Konoha : tête de pics. Bien entendu, Itachi n'avait jamais utilisé le moindre de ces surnoms devant témoin. Ils étaient un peu trop barrés dans leur histoire de grandeur et de puissance et Itachi s'était dit que, finalement, la connerie ne l'avait pas épargné. Il s'était donc naturellement désintéressé de ses quêtes adolescentes pour se lancer dans la contemplation. C'était à cette époque qu'il avait saisi l'importance du flegme et de l'économie d'énergie. C'était aussi à cette époque que le moine défroqué était arrivé.

Cet homme avait débarqué un soir en leur demandant de l'aide. Chose somme toute banale. Il était vrai que n'importe qui allait demander de l'aide à des déserteurs recherchés dans toutes les grandes puissances du continent. La plupart de ces déserteurs avaient d'ailleurs tenté ou tout simplement réussi à tuer un membre éminent de leur pays (Kage, conseillers ou autres). C'était donc tout à fait normal et classique. Sauf que le petit homme avait une tête bien remplie et un peu trop d'idées au goût d'Itachi. Et la demande d'aide n'était autre qu'un ordre camouflé derrière un sourire. Ils n'avaient pas opposé une grande résistance face à ce gringalet aussi durent-ils obéir avec plus ou moins de réticence. Itachi savait parfaitement d'où il tirait sa force et il avait bien l'intention de le détrôner un jour mais pour le moment, il devait laisser de côté ses plans. Il n'avait qu'un moyen à l'heure actuelle pour gagner ce combat. Itachi s'était depuis longtemps mis dans le crâne qu'il ne survivrait pas. Alors pourquoi s'acharner à combattre pour cet homme ? Il n'était pas le genre de leader pour lequel n'importe quel soldat aimerait mourir, loin de là. Il y avait même de quoi vouloir déserter une nouvelle fois. Non, Itachi avait simplement son orgueil et sa fierté mal placés. Perdre contre Maito Gai revenait à faire une courbette devant le moine défroqué et le laisser faire comme bon lui semblait. Et ça, il en était hors de question. Itachi mourrait, c'était certain, mais au moins sa mort aurait un goût de victoire.

Gai ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il vit Itachi exécuter une série de sceaux avec ses mains puis ses forces furent drainées vers le sol. Et ce même sol se mit à trembler. Et ce même sol fut soudainement transpercé par des centaines de sabres titanesques. Il vit Itachi se faire avoir et esquiva une ou deux lames avant d'être lui-même rattrapé. L'idée de mort l'avait toujours accompagné et, comme tout shinobi, Gai n'en avait jamais eu peur mais à présent qu'il était à une dizaine de mètres du sol, transpercé et tailladé de toutes parts, il ne pouvait que se résigner. La douleur n'eut pas le temps de faire son œuvre. L'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade avait déjà été emportée.

Tsunade hurla, peut-être moins que Sasuke. Ebisu et Shino arrivèrent à ce moment-là, ébahis par une telle démonstration de force. De loin, Hiashi voyait la forêt de sabre se dresser vers le ciel, emportant avec elle deux corps. Les combats cessèrent.

* * *

"On peut dire que c'est un échec total." 

Tsunade regarda d'un air sévère Hoshigaki Kisame, dos aux shinobi de Konoha. La princesse ne savait pas pourquoi il les avait suivis mais il ne semblait en tout cas pas agressif à leur encontre. Sasuke n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il avait vu son frère mourir. Tsunade savait ce que le gosse ressentait. Elle non plus n'avait pas pu tuer la personne désirée et elle gardait une certaine amertume dans la bouche. Un acte manqué. Son psy lui aurait sûrement sorti cette connerie. Hiashi avait pu être soigné à temps, de même pour Ebisu et Shino. Genma, Anko, Inochi et Gai manquaient à l'appel. Un coup dur de plus pour Konoha.

Kisame soupira lourdement et se retourna tout en se massant la nuque de la main gauche. Ça l'embêtait assez. Le Hokage pouvait lui sauter à la gorge à tout instant et ce n'était pas ses signes de reddition qui allaient la convaincre. Il avait pourtant laissé sa Same-hada sur le champ de bataille et porté un Sasuke amorphe à l'abri. Et depuis, il montait la garde alors qu'il était finalement le plus blessé du groupe. Une proie pour ces cinq survivants, en quelque sorte. Il se mettait volontairement en situation délicate, n'était-ce pas une preuve de ses bonnes intentions ? Tsunade se releva et le défia de s'avancer. Kisame préféra rester à bonne distance, gardant sa position près du shôji. Ils étaient venus dans le manoir des Hyûga pour se reposer un peu. Tsunade leva un doigt rigide en direction de Kisame. La tension monta d'un cran dans la pièce. Hiashi, Ebisu et Shino restaient prêt à intervenir à tout instant.

"Va faire du thé !"

Un ange passa.

"Du thé ? répéta Kisame.  
- Et dépêche-toi !"

Devant le ton impérieux du Hokage, Kisame ne broncha pas et partit à la dérive dans la grande demeure des Hyûga. Il trouva finalement les cuisines et se fit un devoir de faire du thé. D'abord, faire bouillir de l'eau. Jusque-là, aucun souci. Il fallait ensuite trouver les feuilles de thé, un plateau, une théière, des tasses, des biscuits et … Kisame sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il soupira lourdement et s'assit sur le parquet surélevé de l'entrée des cuisines. Lorsque Sasuke le trouva trente minutes plus tard, le déserteur essuyait discrètement quelques larmes. Le jeune homme ne dit rien et se dirigea vers la bouilloire qui sifflait depuis un bon moment. Il remit de l'eau à bouillir et prépara le thé ainsi qu'un autre plateau chargé de victuailles. Rien de bien consistant mais au moins de quoi leur redonner des forces.

"Hey."

Kisame releva la tête. Sasuke lui tourna le dos quelques instants avant de faire face, s'appuyant contre l'évier. Ils ne se regardaient pas dans les yeux. Sasuke ne semblait pas vouloir entamer la conversation. Kisame soupira. C'était parfois le rôle d'un adulte de rassurer les gosses.

"Est-ce qu'il a …, tenta faiblement Sasuke.  
- Non, jamais. Itachi n'a jamais éprouvé le moindre remord pour quoi que ce soit, tu sais."

Sasuke baissa la tête.

"Itachi ne voyait que ce qui l'arrangeait. Le monde était divisé de manière à ce qu'il ne soit pas trop emmerdé. En gros, il y avait lui et le reste."

Kisame lâcha un petit rire sans entrain.

"Dans notre métier, on ne doit pas avoir de remord ou éprouver quoi que ce soit, tu saisis ? Tuer votre famille n'était qu'un moyen de se prouver qu'il était fort. S'il t'a laissé en vie, c'est parce que son test était terminé."

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

"Si le Hokage t'ordonnait de tuer ta copine, la fille aux cheveux roses, tu le ferais ?  
- Non, répliqua Sasuke sans hésitation.  
- Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas «fort» au sens où les shinobi l'entendent.  
- Je …"

La voix de Sasuke mourut alors que la bouilloire à côté de lui sifflait. Il s'occupa du thé sans se presser, versant, rinçant, mélangeant. Kisame se leva et prit le plateau de victuailles d'une main, attendant que le gamin finisse.

"J'ai compris quelque chose, lorsque j'étais avec Orochimaru."

Kisame préféra se taire pour ne pas couper l'élan du plus jeune.

"La force ne sert à rien. Courir après est stupide.  
- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas choisi le professeur le plus subtil …"

Un silence.

"Itachi savait aussi que cette recherche de puissance ne le menait à rien et lorsqu'il a voulu arrêter, il était trop tard. Dieu nous avait déjà touché de sa miséricorde."

Sasuke leva un sourcil tout en regardant Kisame. Celui-ci remarqua la mine intriguée du gosse et lui sourit.

"Viens, je vais t'expliquer."

Les deux commis ramenèrent thé et victuailles dans la salle où les quatre autres attendaient. Tsunade avait profité de l'absence de l'intrus pour parler à ses hommes et maintenant que Kisame était revenu, elle se taisait obstinément. Le déserteur se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise mais prit tout de même les devants.

"Le type que vous avez vu n'est pas le chef de l'Akatsuki. A vrai dire, nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'il est et d'où il vient.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? marmonna Tsunade. C'est un homme, non ?  
- Ce n'est pas sûr."

Kisame souffla sur son thé et en but une gorgée.

"C'était Orochimaru le plus à l'aise sur ce sujet …  
- Orochimaru est mort, coupa le Hokage.  
- Je sais. Et c'est dommage. Il était très vivable une fois bourré."

Sasuke hocha la tête pour confirmer.

"Enfin bref, Orochimaru a été le seul à pouvoir se défaire de l'emprise de ce type. Grâce à sa technique qui le rendait soi-disant immortel. En changeant de corps à intervalle régulier, il changeait aussi de cœur.  
- De cœur ? demanda Ebisu.  
- C'est cela. Une partie de mon cœur bat dans l'une des perles de son chapelet.  
- Cela veut dire qu'il peut te tuer à tout instant ?  
- Exact. J'ai eu une vie bien remplie et je n'aurai pas trop de regrets si je meurs aujourd'hui.  
- Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème, coupa Tsunade."

Kisame rit. Il se fichait bien de savoir si quelqu'un était concerné par sa mort ou non. Comme il le disait lui-même, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui aurait honoré sa mémoire de toute façon. Kisame n'avait jamais combattu pour la gloire et la renommée, ni pour la veuve et l'orphelin. Il avait simplement passé sa vie en affirmant ses opinions et sa volonté, tant pis s'il avait ensuite dû déserter son village. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait empêché de dormir.

"Comment le tuer ?  
- Orochimaru avait émis une hypothèse à ce sujet mais il n'a jamais pu tester. Selon lui, il faudrait détruire les neuf bijû pour que Dieu ne puisse plus user de ses capacités."

L'assemblée se lança quelques regards perplexes avant que Tsunade ne reprenne la parole.

"Dieu ?  
- C'est le seul nom qu'il nous a donné, ricana Kisame. Vous l'auriez vu débarquer trempé un soir d'orage en demandant de l'aide ! C'était d'un ridicule. Deidara s'était mis à brailler sur le fait que même les terroristes ne faisaient plus peur à personne et il a aussitôt voulu tuer ce type. Il s'est fait laminer en un rien de temps et on n'a pas opposé plus de résistance. Même Itachi a volé deux ou trois fois avant de se rendre à l'évidence : personne n'était de taille à l'affronter. Lorsqu'on s'est tous retrouvés par terre, il a capturé nos cœurs. Ça fait très roman à l'eau de rose mais c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé."

Autant de désinvolture gênait visiblement les shinobi de Konoha mais Kisame s'en fichait comme de son premier cure-dent. Il n'avait jamais été très attaché à l'art et la manière de présenter les choses. Kisame disait ce qu'il avait à dire. Il riait s'il en avait envie et s'énervait rarement. Il sourit distraitement en repensant au jour où Itachi lui avait dit qu'il était étrange d'avoir le prototype même du bon gars parmi une bande d'assassins. Kisame avait ri devant la tête atterrée que lui avait sorti son cadet.

"Quel lien y a-t-il entre ce dieu de pacotille et les bijû ? poursuivit Tsunade.  
- Ça, personne ne le sait. Il nous a juste dit que nous devions les lui ramener. A l'heure actuelle, nous en possédons cinq. Leur âme et leur force sont retenues dans la grotte au sud. Vos shinobi nous ont attaqué là-bas, il y a deux ans.  
- Même si nous les détruisons, il nous en manquerait trois.  
- Quatre."

Tsunade se tourna vers Sasuke. Son visage portait une gravité sans précédent. Shino se racla la gorge pour signaler qu'il était aussi de l'avis du Uchiha. Naruto était une personne à part entière et pour eux, il était impensable de le tuer pour détruire le Kyûbi dans la foulée. Tsunade soupira profondément. Elle ne pouvait pas céder à ces deux gosses.

"Comprenez bien que ça ne me plaît pas non plus d'inclure le Kyûbi sur la liste des bijû facilement supprimables mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.  
- Sans compter que retirer un bijû d'un jinchûriki entraîne la mort de celui-ci, expliqua Kisame en piochant dans la nourriture.  
- Gaara est toujours en vie, répliqua Sasuke.  
- Quelqu'un a donné sa vie pour lui, coupa Tsunade. Serais-tu capable de faire de même pour Naruto ?  
- Sans hésiter."

Le Hokage sentit soudainement ses cinquante cinq années lui peser. Dire qu'elle avait été aussi bornée et idiote dans son jeune temps. La fougue de la jeunesse, comme aurait dit Gai. Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour se calmer.

"Là n'est pas le problème. Cela nous prendrait des mois, si ce n'est des années. Je ne peux pas laisser les habitants du village si longtemps dans les abris et je ne peux pas non plus m'en séparer plus d'un ou deux jours. Je n'ai pas que des amis dans l'administration. Il nous faut un autre moyen d'atteindre ce type.  
- On peut demander de l'aide aux puissances des pays voisins, continua Ebisu.  
- C'est hors de question, trancha Tsunade. Nous avons perdu beaucoup trop d'effectif. La situation du village sera connue à la capitale d'ici deux jours et il n'en faudra pas plus pour que le daimyo envoie ses hommes pour connaître l'état de Konoha. L'armée doit être opérationnelle d'ici-là et l'assaillant doit disparaître.  
- L'attirer hors de Konoha serait peut-être judicieux, exposa Hiashi.  
- Pour en faire quoi ? intervint Shino. Le problème reste le même : nous ne pouvons a priori rien contre lui.  
- A quoi lui sert son chapelet ? demanda Sasuke."

Kisame lécha son pouce d'un air concentré puis tourna son attention vers Sasuke. Il haussa les épaules.

"Il n'y a que les cœurs des soldats qu'il a choisi dedans. Ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose de le détruire. Il n'y prête pas grande attention de toute façon.  
- Tu mourrais tout au plus, compléta Sasuke.  
- Et Zetsu aussi mais ce n'est pas un drame. J'ai eu une vie bien remplie et …  
- On sait, coupa Tsunade."

Kisame regarda d'un air totalement indifférent le Hokage et haussa vaguement les épaules.

"Et s'il ne pouvait mourir que par la main d'un bijû ? tenta Shino. S'il en a tant besoin, c'est soit parce qu'il en a peur et préfère les écarter, soit parce qu'ils peuvent lui être utiles."

Tsunade lança un regard bref en direction de Kisame. Celui-ci semblait réfléchir et pas à toute vitesse. Une bonne minute passa dans un silence tendu avant qu'il ne formule sa réponse.

"Ce n'est pas impossible.  
- Et dans ce cas, Naruto nous est indispensable, poursuivit Sasuke.  
- Naruto est un jinchûriki, rectifia Tsunade. Et puis vous oubliez une chose, jeunes gens : on a une chance sur deux pour que les bijû ne lui servent pas."

Les autres haussèrent un sourcil avant que Kisame ne pouffe discrètement tout en faisant semblant de boire son thé. La réputation de Tsunade aux jeux de hasard n'était, hélas, pas surfaite. Et tout le monde en avait conscience.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber, tout doucement. Les premiers grillons crissaient et certains oiseaux chantaient leur dernière note. Quelques chauves-souris volaient pour attraper des insectes au-dessus d'une petite rivière diminuée par les chaleurs de l'été. Le tout se reposait dans la pénombre sécurisante de la forêt. Forêt traversée à vive allure par une forme fugitive sans bruit. Inoue se rapprochait de plus en plus des abris de Konoha et espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Il ne savait même pas s'il y aurait encore quelqu'un là-bas. Peut-être était-il arrivé trop tard, peut-être que les pires craintes du Hokage étaient fondées. A l'heure actuelle, la grotte était peut-être dans le chaos le plus total. Il accéléra. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant l'entrée, celle-ci était d'un calme inquiétant. Il n'y avait aucun garde ni même trace de présence humaine. Genjutsu, pensa Inoue. Il se racla la gorge et, un peu honteux, se mit à hurler. 

"Ramène tes fesses ici immédiatement, vice capitaine Gien !"

Inoue entendit un rire étouffé dans son dos et, lorsqu'il se retourna, vit son second pouffant discrètement adossé à un arbre. Mine de rien, Inoue était rassuré. Gien se rapprocha tout en repoussant sa capuche. Il fit ensuite glisser son masque de rapace sur le côté de sa tête et afficha un sourire roublard et des yeux fatigués. Inoue posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre homme tout en lui souriant. Si Gien était là, tout allait bien.

"Je suis désolé mais il y a quelques restructurations pendant votre absence. Le Hokage m'a nommé capitaine et Suzu est à présent mon second."

Le sourire ne quitta pas Inoue.

"Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. Tu m'aurais remplacé tôt ou tard. Mes félicitations, capitaine Gien.  
- Ah, ça me gêne quand vous dites ça ! Capitaine, enfin, Inoue, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Le Hokage avait pourtant demandé à ce que vous restiez loin de Konoha avec le jinchûriki.  
- Naruto a été informé de la situation par Sai.  
- Le type de Racine ? coupa Gien à voix basse.  
- Oui.  
- Et le gosse ?  
- Il doit être en route pour Konoha dans l'intention de libérer les otages.  
- Ah. C'est très embêtant tout ça.  
- Comment ça ? s'étonna Inoue."

Gien raconta ce qu'il savait de la situation, à savoir ce que lui avaient appris Nara Shikato et Haruno Sakura, tout en accompagnant son ancien supérieur à l'intérieur de la grotte. Shizune et certains membres du Conseil qu'on savait fidèles au Hokage furent discrètement regroupés et Ino priée de se dégager des bras de Sakura. La jeune fille fut soulagée de voir revenir Yamato mais ne put empêcher son ventre de se serrer lorsqu'elle constata que Naruto n'était pas avec lui. Une petite quinzaine de personnes s'était ainsi réunie et Gien assura que la garde des ANBU ne serait pas en reste. Inoue décrivit alors ce qui s'était passé de son côté. L'assistance resta silencieuse de longues minutes avant qu'Asuma ne se racle la gorge.

"Il faudrait envoyer quelqu'un en avertir le Hokage, non ?  
- On va déjà s'assurer qu'on ne risque rien ici, coupa sèchement Gien.  
- Capitaine, intervint Inoue, je ne …"

Gien croisa les bras et regarda droit dans les yeux Inoue.

"Je suis navré mais vous n'êtes plus capitaine de la garde des ANBU. C'est à moi que reviennent ce poste et les responsabilités qui vont avec. Les ordres du Hokage sont clairs : veiller à ce que toute rébellion soit noyée dans l'œuf. Un membre de la section Racine a sciemment mis en péril Konoha en provoquant le jinchûriki qui était sous votre responsabilité. Je prends cela comme une preuve de la dérive d'opinion de la section Racine et j'exécute les ordres.  
- Sai agit seul, informa Inoue.  
- Et alors ?"

Inoue voulu répliquer mais Homura et Koharu lui demandèrent de se taire. Il ne put faire autrement et resta silencieux. Sakura sentit très nettement la pression qui régnait sur le petit groupe. Elle trouvait injuste que le capitaine Yamato, peu importait comment le reste du monde l'appelait, subisse pareilles remontrances de la part de ce petit parvenu de nouveau capitaine de la garde des ANBU aux cheveux gris. Elle serra le poing et releva la tête, l'air furieux.

"J'irai avertir maître Tsunade de la situation actuelle. C'est elle le Hokage, c'est à elle de prendre les décisions.  
- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, grogna Gien. Et vu ton état, tu mettras au moins deux heures pour faire l'aller-retour. De quoi tuer une bonne partie des réfugiés, tu ne penses pas, miss grain de beauté ?"

Sakura rougit tant de colère que de honte. Ce type était vraiment détestable.

"Je l'accompagnerai."

De nouveau, Gien regarda farouchement Inoue.

"Nous ne sommes même pas certains que le Hokage soit encore vivant.  
- Tsunade est en vie ! rappela Shizune. Comment osez-vous en douter, capitaine Gien !  
- Il ne faut négliger aucune possibilité, c'est tout, marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
- Haruno Sakura a raison sur un point, intervint d'une voix forte Homura. Nous devons au moins nous assurer que Tsunade est en vie. Elle n'a pas à donner son opinion concernant les agissements du capitaine Gien car elle lui a ordonné de veiller à la sécurité des habitants de Konoha et il s'y emploie de son mieux. Une équipe va être envoyée au village pour connaître la situation et reviendra au plus vite.  
- J'aimerai en faire partie, tenta Sakura.  
- Je réitère ma décision : j'accompagnerai Sakura, exigea Inoue."

Gien secoua la tête d'un air navré et préféra retourner vers ses hommes. Il avait quelques plans à mettre en place et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec pareil entêté. Inoue avait été un bon capitaine autrefois mais, coupé de la réalité de la garde depuis deux ans, il s'était ramolli. Gien soupira. Autrefois, il lui aurait tenu tête jusqu'à ce que son second cède. Les gens changent, pensa-t-il amèrement en regardant une dernière fois dans la grotte. En bas, le petit groupe se scinda pour laisser passer un shinobi de Konoha. Il était d'une carrure impressionnante pour ses dix-huit printemps, le visage grave et la mine malade. Asuma voulut empêcher Lee de commettre une erreur mais le jeune homme se dégagea et vint s'incliner devant Homura et Koharu.

"Rock Lee, disciple de Maito Gai. Je souhaite faire partie de l'équipe qui ira à Konoha. Je ne suis que chûnin et mes compétences sont limitées cependant je suis prêt à donner ma vie s'il le faut.  
- Pas la peine d'être aussi grave, jeune homme, le réprimanda gentiment Koharu."

Lee se redressa mais son regard ne reflétait encore qu'une vague inquiétude. Le petit groupe se dispersa et Shizune prit à part Sakura pour veiller à ce qu'aucune blessure ne la gêne. Sakura la remercia en s'inclinant profondément. Elle alla ensuite au chevet de Kakashi et repoussa une mèche de cheveux. Il n'était pas beau à voir, rafistolé comme il l'était. Toute la partie gauche de son visage était encore tuméfiée et ses jambes gonflées. Les bandages et les atèles n'y changeaient pas grand-chose.

"Je reviens vite, maître Kakashi."

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de se relever, un sourire aux lèvres. Je ramènerai Naruto et Sasuke, lui promit-elle silencieusement avant de rejoindre le capitaine Yamato qui recevait un paquetage léger de la part de Shizune. Sakura regarda en direction de Lee embrassant passionnément TenTen. Son cœur se serra un peu. Elle savait depuis longtemps que Lee, TenTen et Neji partageaient un simili triangle amoureux et Sakura devait bien avouer que ses relations avec Naruto et Sasuke n'étaient pas plus simples. Elle avait partagé des moments intimes avec chacun des deux garçons et elle savait également que Naruto et Sasuke avaient couché ensemble une ou deux fois. Chaque équipe partageait à un moment ou à un autre ce genre de relations, lui avait dit Tsunade. C'était une question de confiance mutuelle et d'imprégnation. Il fallait connaître ses coéquipiers de la racine des cheveux au bout des ongles des pieds. Cela pouvait servir en cas de problème. Connaître les goûts de chacun était aussi nécessaire. Kakashi ne serait pas toujours là pour veiller sur eux. Tôt ou tard, il les laisserait agir en équipe indépendante et ne les surveillerait que de loin. Ce serait à ce moment-là que toutes ses informations seraient utiles.

Lee se sépara de TenTen et embrassa ensuite Neji. Les deux jeunes hommes furent brefs mais Neji retint quelques secondes la main de Lee dans la sienne. Pas un mot, juste des regards. Sakura détourna la tête et soupira. Elle voulait s'assurer le plus vite possible que Naruto et Sasuke allaient bien. Inoue remarqua sans rien dire la mine fatiguée de Sakura et lui sourit calmement. Il aurait aimé lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter inutilement mais le mensonge aurait été trop vite découvert. Lee et son mètre quatre-vingt six arrivèrent rapidement et s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

"Lee, c'est ça ?  
- C'est exact, répondit Lee en se relevant. J'ai cru comprendre que votre nom était Inoue mais Sakura semble vous appeler «capitaine Yamato». Dois-je suivre son exemple ?  
- Ça n'a pas d'importance."

Lee s'inclina une nouvelle fois et Sakura se dit qu'il devait vraiment être stressé pour réagir aussi rigidement. Les trois shinobi sortirent de la grotte et croisèrent en silence le capitaine Gien et quelques ANBU. La plupart s'inclinèrent respectueusement lorsque Inoue passa mais celui-ci ne les regardait pas.

"Capitaine."

Inoue s'arrêta. Il ne se retourna pas.

"Si vous n'êtes pas revenus d'ici deux heures, j'agirai.  
- Entendu."

Sakura se retourna et lança un petit sourire en coin à Gien qui lui répondit en tirant la langue. Inoue continua droit devant lui d'un pas pressé sur une centaine de mètres avant de s'immobiliser. Sakura et Lee l'imitèrent. Quelque chose alourdissait l'atmosphère. Sakura reconnut cet air lourd et chaud. Elle frémit malgré elle en jetant un regard au visage crispé du capitaine Yamato. Celui-ci grimpa sans prévenir dans un arbre et se percha à sa cime, observant Konoha. Sakura et Lee le suivirent rapidement et virent une lueur rouge se refléter sur les nuages bas au-dessus de Konoha.

"Naruto …, souffla Sakura.  
- Dépêchons-nous."

Les deux chûnin hochèrent la tête de concert et suivirent Inoue.

* * *

Tsunade, Hiashi, Ebisu, Shino, Sasuke et Kisame regardaient depuis le plus haut toit du manoir des Hyûga cette terrible bête assise sur les remparts de Konoha. On voyait très nettement le halo l'entourant enfler de manière régulière alors que la température de l'air augmentait peu à peu. 

"Qu'est-ce que ce crétin fiche ici ? marmonna Sasuke.   
- La situation a visiblement échappé à Inoue, répondit Tsunade avant de rajouter en voyant les regards curieux des autres : le jônin qui était avec Naruto."

Kisame tourna la tête en direction de l'administration et claqua sa langue.

"On dirait qu'il ne bouge pas, là-bas.  
- Ce qui veut dire ?  
- Toujours une chance sur deux, informa Shino.  
- Je viens de me rappeler quelque chose."

Tsunade fusilla du regard Kisame qui n'y prêta pas grande importance. Cette femme était bien moins impressionnante qu'Itachi.

"Dieu n'a jamais touché aucun bijû ou jinchûriki.  
- Alors c'est ton pote la plante d'appartement qui va devoir arrêter Naruto ? demanda Sasuke.  
- On dirait bien."

Kisame sourit à pleines dents. Sasuke avait employé inconsciemment le même surnom qu'Itachi pour Zetsu.

"Il a des chances ? s'enquit Shino.  
- Si tu parles de Zetsu, oui, il a des chances de blesser le jinchûriki. Surtout qu'il paraît que celui-ci ne vaut pas grand-chose.  
- Hier, tu m'as demandé si c'était moi qui avais tué Orochimaru, intervint Sasuke. Je n'ai pas répondu à ce moment-là. Maintenant je peux te le dire : c'était Naruto. Et il m'a battu aussi, rajouta-t-il un peu plus bas. Une ou deux fois.  
- Tu ne connais pas Zetsu, répondit Kisame en ricanant.  
- Naruto est ca-, continua Sasuke.  
- Fermez-la vous deux ! ordonna Tsunade. Attendons de voir comment les choses se présentent. On ne peut pas foncer dans le tas comme ça. Si Naruto a ses chances face à cet emmerdeur, on lui prêtera main forte.  
- Et dans le cas contraire ? demanda Ebisu.  
- Vous connaissez tous la réponse."

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra un instant. Oui, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Si le Kyûbi tombait entre les mains de l'assaillant, ils devraient tout faire pour le détruire. Kisame renifla avant de regarder les rares étoiles qu'on apercevait à travers les nuages. Une goutte d'eau tomba sur sa joue. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Une fine pluie d'été commença à tomber sur terre. On entendait un peu plus loin le grondement du tonnerre. Kisame secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas le tonnerre. Le jinchûriki était passé à l'attaque.

Assis en sûreté sur la tête sculptée du Troisième Hokage, Sai contemplait la lueur vibrante qu'était devenu Naruto fondant sur sa proie. La collision eut lieu une centaine de mètres avant l'administration. Une gigantesque muraille apparut soudainement dans un immense nuage de poussière. Sai reconnut l'invocation du Rashômon, cette imposante porte hérissée de flammes de métal. Le coup sonna comme un énorme gong. L'invocation disparut de la même façon qu'elle était apparue et le combat au corps à corps débuta.

Zetsu se retrouvait en face de ce jeune homme aux yeux dangereusement rouges. Le chakra du démon flottait autour de lui, illuminant les alentours. La pluie s'évaporait à son contact, créant un nuage de vapeur fugace. Zetsu savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur sur ce coup-là. Il devait vaincre ce merdeux coûte que coûte. C'était un impératif majeur s'il ne voulait pas mourir de la main de Dieu.

"Libérez les otages, gronda Naruto."

Son visage était déformé tant par le chakra que par la démence, ses yeux aux pupilles étriquées semblaient entièrement rouges et sa posture indiquait clairement ses intentions : tuer tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin. Zetsu resta immobile, la bouche obstinément close. Soudainement, une terrible quantité de chakra se déversa de Naruto, tant que l'air en était poisseux. Zetsu plia légèrement sous la pression avant d'être littéralement écrasé au sol par une immense main griffue. Naruto ne regarda même pas le trou béant dans la rue et repartit droit devant lui sans se soucier plus de cet homme. Il se sentait … bien. Incroyablement bien, en fait. C'était la même sensation que lorsqu'il se réveillait à côté de Sakura ou Sasuke. Tout était chaud et agréable, différent de d'habitude. Il avait envie de fermer les yeux mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait s'endormir s'il le faisait. Il ne pouvait pas pour l'instant. Il devait aller chercher Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi. La chaleur augmenta mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Naruto sauta pour se retrouver cette fois juste devant l'administration.

La muraille sur laquelle il avait atterri s'effondra et le chakra rouge s'étala au sol comme une flaque. Une forêt de sabres se dressait devant lui et il ne remarqua pas les deux cadavres transpercés ni même celui étendu au sol. Il ne voyait que cet homme souriant de l'autre côté de la cour, son chapelet de perles s'agitant au gré du vent chaud émanant du jinchûriki. Naruto avança d'un pas et fut soudainement projeté en arrière. Le coup l'avait pris sous les côtes en remontant. Il cracha un peu de bile juste avant de se récupérer de justesse au sol, à quatre pattes. Il n'avait rien vu ou senti venir. Ce type était donc fort à ce point.

Depuis son toit, Tsunade regardait sans en croire ses yeux la scène. Personne ne disait un mot et même Kisame semblait étonné d'une telle puissance. Ils virent Naruto se remettre en mouvement et essayer tant bien que mal de s'approcher un peu plus de sa cible mais à chaque fois il retournait côtoyer la boue.

"On y va, ordonna Tsunade d'une voix forte."

Tous hochèrent la tête avant de sauter du toit.

Naruto se releva, les yeux un peu fous et le souffle court. Son esprit était de plus en plus embrumé et il luttait véritablement pour garder le contrôle. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il réussirait à s'approcher. Il devait trouver une ruse ou n'importe quoi d'autre mais la chaleur devenait accablante et l'empêchait de réfléchir décemment. Ses jambes chancelèrent. Il posa un genou à terre sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il devait avancer. Les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus étaient là-bas, derrière ce type. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser là-bas. Il … ferma tout doucement les yeux. Son corps s'effondra progressivement mais se rigidifia soudainement juste avant le sol. Tous ses muscles se bandèrent et Naruto se redressa. Ses yeux étaient révulsés, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, sa tête en arrière. Le chakra du Kyûbi s'écoulait de lui de plus en plus rapidement, comme si on avait ouvert en grand les vannes d'un immense barrage. L'atmosphère prit une violente teinte rouge. A plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, Tsunade, Hiashi, Ebisu, Shino, Sasuke et Kisame sentirent la très nette différence dans l'air. Tsunade s'arrêta et intima l'ordre à ses subordonnés de faire de même.

"Le sceau se brise, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée."

Tout autour d'eux, le chakra du démon se répandait par vagues, comme s'il eût agit sous l'impulsion d'une marée imaginaire. Les shinobi de Konoha ainsi que le déserteur se retrouvèrent rapidement avec ce fluide rouge jusqu'aux genoux. Leur peau commença à les brûler. Kisame se tourna vers Sasuke.

"Sers-toi de ton Sharingan, gamin. Voilà quelque chose qui peut te servir."

Sasuke laissa ses yeux s'enflammer puis copia les incalculables sceaux que formait Kisame à une vitesse incroyable. Et dire qu'il est encore capable de cette prouesse malgré toutes ses blessures, pensa Tsunade. Ce Kisame était réellement un ninja redoutable. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, les deux hommes finirent leur enchaînement sur le signe du tigre.

"Ninpo, Fukyû Bôheki !"

Le rempart indestructible n'avait rien d'impressionnant. Le chakra fut progressivement repoussé en cercle autour de Sasuke et de Kisame. Ils se rapprochèrent et se mirent dos à dos, les autres restant dans la zone ainsi dégagée. Le petit groupe se retrouva au centre d'un cercle d'environ trois mètres. Le chakra s'accumulait contre les parois invisibles du sort et grimpait rapidement.

"Ça va ? s'inquiéta Kisame. Tu tiendras ?  
- Sans problème.  
- Alors à plus tard."

L'appui que Sasuke avait pris contre Kisame se retira brutalement. Le jeune homme se reprit bien vite et vit disparaître Kisame et Tsunade par-dessus un toit, à une vingtaine de mètres de là. Hiashi retint de justesse le plus jeune d'entre eux de les suivre alors qu'Ebisu et Shino semblaient honteux de leur comportement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? hurla Sasuke.  
- Le Hokage en a décidé ainsi, répondit calmement Hiashi. Nous devons rester en arrière.  
- Vous vous foutez de moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire à deux !  
- Uchiha, intervint Shino, à quoi leur servirais-tu ? Tu te crois si indispensable que ça ? Ta place est ici et tu dois te cantonner au rôle qu'on t'a confié. Nous agirons en cas de nécessité."

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Sa mâchoire était de toute façon trop crispée pour qu'il puisse l'ouvrir. Il se contenta de baisser la tête, vert de rage.

Du haut de la falaise, Sai contemplait la ville en train de sombrer lentement sous cette masse de chakra. Dans une grande avenue, un petit groupe luttait contre cette montée et Sai sourit en pensant que c'était bien vain. Toute chose vivante serait absorbée par le démon pour qu'il puisse se reconstituer un corps organique. Lui-même n'était pas hors de tout danger. Si jamais le chakra continuait à enfler jusqu'à atteindre son poste d'observation, il ne pourrait faire autrement que fuir. Ce risque existait mais n'était pas très important. Le chakra s'étalerait préférentiellement en suivant les courbes du terrain, il était trop lourd pour vraiment l'inquiéter. Et puis il serait attiré par les refuges à une dizaine de kilomètres de là. Un seul corps n'était rien face à toute la populace de Konoha. Sai sourit en se demandant comment Naruto le prendrait une fois le calme revenu. Serait-il capable de supporter pareil massacre ? Ce serait encore plus intéressant si le boulet et la miss au grand front y passaient également. Sai vit quelque chose briller en contrebas à plusieurs reprises et se releva en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de shinobi de Konoha fonçant droit à travers le village. Ça ne contrariait pas ses plans, ça l'embêtait juste. Sai défit son rouleau d'un geste sec et dessina dans la foulée un grand phénix auquel il s'agrippa pour descendre dans la ville.

Lee vit passer au-dessus de son équipe un oiseau énorme et inconnu. Le capitaine Inoue s'arrêta soudainement et Sakura lui rentra dedans sans qu'il semble s'en apercevoir. Lee dérapa pour se mettre au même niveau que le jônin qui les accompagnait. L'oiseau se posa au sol dans un grand mouvement d'aile et un homme en descendit, habillé de noir et le visage lisse, sans expression. Sakura serra le poing et Inoue veilla à ce que la jeunesse ne commette pas d'erreur.

"Vous prenez sur votre temps libre ? demanda Sai en souriant.   
- Ecarte-toi, tonna Inoue.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez y faire, capitaine ?"

Sakura ne laissa pas le temps à Yamato de répliquer. Elle se mit entre les deux hommes et Lee s'avança également, prêt à intervenir.

"Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait ? gronda-t-elle. Laisse-nous passer si tu veux rester en vie.  
- Tu ne peux pas grand-chose contre moi, Sakura, lui répondit Sai plus neutre que jamais. Arrête de brasser de l'air autour de toi et contente-toi de rester en-dehors de tout ça."

La jeune fille ne supporta pas la provocation et fonça sur son adversaire. Sai para sans difficulté le poing qui était destiné à sa mâchoire, baissa soudainement leur bras et, profitant de la position penchée de Sakura, lui asséna un violent coup de genou dans l'estomac. Alors que la jeune fille était projetée un peu plus loin, Sai se tourna vers la droite et esquiva par la même occasion un coup de pied de la part de l'homme en vert. Lee resta interdit un instant. Ce type l'avait évité à une telle vitesse, c'était tout simplement hallucinant. Sai se contorsionna et frappa Lee d'un coup de pied dans le thorax. Le Fauve de Jade se rattrapa de justesse sur un bras et pivota mais Sai esquiva encore avec une facilité déconcertante. Les deux hommes s'écartèrent. L'échange n'avait pas duré plus de trois secondes et Lee ressentait déjà un terrible poids peser sur lui. Sai lui sourit.

"Tu n'as jamais combattu près d'une si grande source de puissance, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lee fronça les sourcils et préféra se taire. Il devait bien avouer que c'était la première fois qu'il sentait une telle tension dans l'air, une telle masse. Respirer devenait douloureux tant l'air paraissait solide et chaud.

"Eloignez-vous de Konoha, cela vaut mieux pour vous.  
- Naruto ne me fait pas peur, explosa Sakura.  
- Sai a raison, objecta Inoue. Il vaudrait mieux pour vous deux que vous partiez."

Inoue prit Sakura et Lee sous ses bras et les força à se baisser un peu.

"La mission est un échec, leur glissa-t-il tout bas. Trouvez maître Tsunade et faites ce que vous pouvez pour aider.  
- Mais …  
- Sakura, coupa Inoue, tu peux leur être utile. Allons."

Sakura se dégagea vivement d'Inoue et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le jônin vit bien la douloureuse expression de rage et d'impuissance mêlées sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il lui sourit d'un air navré et relâcha Lee. Les deux chûnin ne perdirent pas plus de temps et partirent dans une rue transversale en direction du centre du village, laissant derrière eux Inoue et Sai. Celui-ci ne les empêcha pas de partir même s'il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas pris en considération son conseil. Ça ne le concernait pas, après tout. D'un geste de la main, il fit disparaître son oiseau d'encre. De toute façon, la pluie et le chakra du démon l'empêchaient d'agir comme il l'entendait. Il était vrai que Sai avait une meilleure résistance que Lee ou bien Sakura face à cette énorme source de chakra mais il n'avait en revanche jamais vu cette masse se déverser ainsi. Naruto ne libérait jamais de lui-même autant d'énergie et l'ersatz de démon-renard qu'il avait vu deux années plus tôt, sur le pont entre le ciel et la terre, n'était rien comparé à ce qui s'étendait derrière lui. Sai baissa un peu la tête, regardant sans vraiment y faire attention son ombre au sol.

"Je suppose que Danzô est mort à l'heure qu'il est.  
- Cela fait environ quarante minutes que nous sommes partis, l'informa Inoue. La garde des ANBU n'interviendra pas avant une heure vingt. Tu as encore le temps de retourner là-bas et d'empêcher tes camarades de se faire massacrer.  
- Mes camarades …"

Sai eut un petit reniflement mêlé à un soupir, Inoue ne savait pas très bien.

"On ne peut pas dire que les membres de Racine soient vraiment des camarades, vous savez ? J'en connais même plus d'un qui ignore tout de ce concept. Qu'ils meurent. Ce ne sera pas une grande perte pour l'espèce humaine, vraiment.  
- Tu préfères les laisser crever alors qu'ils sont innocents !  
- Disons que je préfère vivre en étant coupable."

Inoue vit un sourire se mettre progressivement en place sur les lèvres de Sai bien qu'il fut un peu hésitant. Il connaissait aussi ce sentiment. N'importe quel shinobi se battait pour sa vie à un certain niveau et les morts qui les rendaient coupables ne les empêchaient pas de poursuivre sur la Voie. Son cœur se serra. Il ne comprenait que trop bien les aspirations et les attentes de Sai pour les avoir lui-même connues dans sa jeunesse. Privés d'une enfance normale, ils n'avaient pu grandir que dans l'ombre de leurs semblables. Inoue se rappelait de son entrée dans l'ANBU. On l'avait immédiatement présenté à un autre adolescent, Hatake Kakashi. Séparés de quatre années, ils ne s'étaient pas bien entendus dès le départ et il fallait avouer que les deux partis n'y avaient pas mis du leur. Ce ne fut que lorsque Kakashi quitta l'ombre qu'Inoue l'apprécia réellement. Il avait alors plus ou moins pris le nouveau sous son aile, Gien. Lui n'avait qu'une année de moins qu'Inoue ainsi qu'un esprit retord et froid. Inoue avait dû compter sur d'autres ANBU durant toute son adolescence et il avouait volontiers qu'il était en décalage par rapport aux personnes de son âge. Malgré la pression constante qui régnait sur la garde des ANBU, il avait pu échapper aux ténèbres dans lesquelles Sai semblait plongé.

Sai remarqua une certaine sérénité sur son visage, comme s'il semblait rasséréné. Inoue prit en main ses deux poches d'armes et regarda calmement ce qu'il y avait dedans : kunai, shuriken, explosifs, fumigènes, pilules, filin d'acier, trousse de secours, le parfait attirail du petit ninja. Inoue ne se pressa pas et se permit même de compter de combien de mètres de filin il disposait. Sai ne bougeait pas, sachant pertinemment que la ruse était la meilleure alliée des shinobi. Discrètement, Inoue prit un main une petite barre d'acier pointue aux deux extrémités puis remit ses poches d'armes en place. Sai n'avait pas bougé. C'était vrai que ce jeune homme n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre de lui, pensa-t-il avec un sourire distrait. Les deux ANBU étaient d'une force à peu près équivalente. Inoue gardait l'avantage par son expérience du combat. Cela faisait après tout quinze années qu'il roulait sa bosse dans les ANBU.

"Vous semblez heureux de cette situation, capitaine Inoue, commenta Sai.  
- On peut dire ça, oui."

Inoue glissa ses mains dans ses poches.

"Ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de te remettre à ta place."

Le regard de Sai se durcit un peu alors que son visage restait lisse. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir débuter le combat. Autant Inoue s'en fichait éperdument, autant Sai appréhendait cet instant. Il ne pourrait pas utiliser ses imitations en combat rapproché. Inoue voyait bien que Sai restait un peu trop sur ses gardes. Il préféra jouer sur la provocation.

"Alors, gamin ? Tu frimes moins que tout à l'heure."

Sai attaqua comme l'avait prévu Inoue. Un coup de pied arriva par la gauche. Inoue sortit sa main de sa poche et para de la paume. Sai ressentit une vive douleur et se retira de l'échange. Il regarda sa cheville et constata qu'elle était percée de l'avant à l'arrière. Le tendon d'Achille avait perdu un peu de son épaisseur et c'était cela le plus douloureux. Sai se mit à genou en essayant d'alléger au maximum le poids sur sa cheville droite. Il releva la tête pour voir Inoue, toujours une main dans sa poche, l'autre ouverte dans laquelle se trouvait un tekko. S'il croyait qu'il allait se faire avoir si facilement. Sai plongea ses doigts dans la plaie alors qu'Inoue malaxait rapidement son chakra. L'un dessina avec son sang un énorme lion à même le sol alors que l'autre préparait une technique de Mokuton. Les deux sorts sortirent de terre au même instant. Le lion de sang se jeta sur Inoue et explosa en milliers de petites gouttelettes lorsqu'il percuta de plein fouet un clone de bois. Le sol se fissura à ses pieds et Sai comprit qu'Inoue allait sortir de là. Il bondit en arrière, un peu trop tard. Inoue lui attrapa sa cheville blessée et agrippa fermement la plaie. Sai se réceptionna tant bien que mal sur l'autre jambe et essaya de frapper son adversaire de sa lame mais celle-ci se ficha dans le bois de ce nouveau clone. Celui-ci perdit un peu forme humaine avant d'avaler toute entière la jambe de l'ANBU Racine. Sai se retrouva à terre, l'air effaré. Le vrai Inoue se planta devant lui, les mains toujours dans les poches.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien."

Les deux hommes se sourirent avant que Sai ne s'arrache au clone de bois, sentant par la même occasion sa jambe droite se déchirer. Inoue transperça de la même manière le poignet droit du gamin et resta contre lui, lui bloquant sa main gauche de la sienne.

"C'est inutile. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien tenter dans ton état ?  
- Beaucoup de choses."

Sai utilisa leur main gauche pour former le sceau du tigre. Le jônin reconnut le signe du feu et se baissa in extremis. Le Katon utilisé n'était pas suffisant pour réellement inquiéter Inoue mais il put en revanche débarrasser Sai du gêneur. L'ANBU Racine s'arracha tant bien que mal à sa prison végétale et s'esquiva. Inoue le vit s'éloigner et quelque chose l'empêcha de le poursuivre. Il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin de toute façon et puis il n'aimait pas abattre quelqu'un par derrière. Inoue baissa la tête et se dit qu'il était vraiment trop gentil avec les gosses de manière générale. En parlant de gosses, il devait rattraper Sakura et Lee. Le jônin jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la lumière rouge flamboyante.

"Tiens bon, Naruto."

De leur côté, Tsunade et Kisame se rapprochaient de plus en plus du centre de Konoha, courant sur les toits tout en évitant les vagues de chakra qui atteignaient par ici la hauteur d'un homme. Le Hokage s'arrêta sur une faîtière et Kisame se mit à son niveau. La pression était difficilement supportable, Tsunade était en nage. Elle sentait toute la puissance du démon l'assaillir.

"Vous entendez ?"

Tsunade tourna la tête vers Kisame et le regarda un instant sans comprendre. Et puis elle entendit comme un cri assez peu mélodieux. La pression redoubla et les deux éclaireurs furent obligés de se replier de la zone, évitant par la même occasion d'impressionnants éclairs de chaleur. Les nuages paraissaient rouges tellement le chakra les illuminait. Tsunade essuya du revers de la main son front et s'éventa ensuite.

"C'est le chakra qui produit ces crissements.  
- Ah, comme pour le Chidori du gamin."

Tsunade hocha la tête avant de renifler de dédain.

"On dit que ceux qui entendent ce son et qui survivent sont peu nombreux."

Kisame se permit de rire à gorge déployée et il montra le trou qu'il avait dans l'épaule droite avec désinvolture.

"Je dois être un de ces privilégiés alors."

Tsunade se détendit un peu et se permit même un sourire. Ce type avait son charme, finalement. Le Hokage retourna son attention vers l'administration. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement en dehors du chakra mouvant et ses crissements abominables. La princesse jugea qu'il était impossible de s'approcher plus que cela. Ils ne pourraient d'ailleurs que reculer jusqu'à ce que le chakra ait pris forme. Et là encore, il serait plus judicieux de fuir. Le Kyûbi chercherait forcément quelque chose d'organique pour former un corps viable. Tsunade allait se tourner vers Kisame pour lui faire part de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit le déserteur se déplacer soudainement. Pensant aussitôt à une trahison, Tsunade se mit en position de combat. Mais Kisame lui tournait le dos. Et un bras le transperça au niveau de l'estomac. Tsunade sentit la main pleine de sang contre son torse et se recula vivement mais il était trop tard. Une terrible douleur lui coupa la respiration. Le Hokage comprit bien vite qu'un corps étranger se développait en elle, celui-la même qui avait obligé Neji à se couper le bras. Cette fois, l'adversaire avait frappé au niveau du sternum, l'amputation était impossible.

Elle n'avait que très peu de temps et pas le choix. Tsunade libéra le sceau de son front qui forma un bref instant quelques arabesques sur ses tempes. Serrant les dents, elle concentra ensuite cette énorme quantité de chakra autour de la graine. Cette chose ne pourrait pas percer une coque pareille d'énergie, en tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat. La douleur restait présente mais Tsunade put à nouveau respirer normalement. Ses muscles n'avaient été que partiellement touchés. Le combat serait difficile. Le Hokage releva la tête pour voir Kisame essayant d'étrangler de sa seule main gauche leur adversaire. Zetsu semblait imperturbable. Il se permit même un sourire. L'instant d'après, du sang giclait sur le visage incrédule de Tsunade. Des dizaines de branches avaient poussé à l'intérieur du corps de Kisame, le tuant sur le coup, et en sortaient en tout sens. Un œil se permit un petit tour de balançoire. Zetsu retira son bras du corps ainsi crucifié et se tourna vers le Hokage.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'avancer. Le toit sembla exploser, ce qui détourna l'attention de Zetsu, et un coup venu de nulle part le projeta sur un autre bâtiment. Tsunade regarda le Fauve de Jade planté entre elle et l'homme de l'Akatsuki, le regard sévère et un bras tendu en avant. Sakura arriva l'instant d'après et s'accroupit à côté de son maître, infiniment soulagée de la voir encore en vie. Tsunade laissa son disciple la prendre dans ses bras même si elle n'appréciait pas autant de proximité entre élève et professeur. Elle s'aventura même à passer sa main dans les cheveux emmêlés de la jeune fille. Tsunade soupira de soulagement.

"Maître Hokage, Sakura, repliez-vous, ordonna Lee d'une voix fébrile. Je vais m'occuper de lui."

Il fixait son adversaire pour ne pas regarder ce qui avait été un homme à côté de lui. Lee déglutit difficilement. Il l'avait combattu, deux ans plus tôt. Dire qu'un shinobi d'un tel niveau s'était fait avoir si facilement. Lee se rappelait de la force que son maître avait dû dévoiler pour mettre à terre pareil adversaire. Et à ce moment-là, ce n'était alors qu'une pâle copie du guerrier qu'il était. Si Hoshigaki Kisame avait opposé si peu de résistance face à son assassin, qu'est-ce que lui, pauvre chûnin, pouvait espérer faire ? Non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Lee avait pour lui une vitesse que même son professeur lui enviait. Il était un génie de l'effort et il allait prouver à ce moment que tous ses entraînements payaient. Lee inspira un grand coup et expira lentement, rasséréné.

Zetsu se releva tant bien que mal. Ce type était aussi rapide qu'Uchiha, une performance en soit. En dehors de cela, il n'avait pas l'air très brillant. Il s'en souvenait vaguement pour l'avoir espionné aux alentours de leur repaire, deux années auparavant. Zetsu renifla. Ce n'était qu'un gosse. Le déserteur malaxa rapidement son chakra et, avant que Lee ait pu sauter, des racines poussèrent pour capturer son adversaire. Le Fauve de Jade se retrouva pris dans les branchages serrant toujours plus et craignit sentir ses os rompre. Zetsu sauta et s'arma pour tuer ce jeune freluquet mais la gamine s'interposa au dernier instant, décochant un coup de poing magistral au déserteur qui ne put esquiver, l'envoyant valdinguer sur le toit. Sakura aida Lee à sortir du petit arbre qui avait poussé autour de lui et remercia le ciel pour qu'il n'ait pas poussé en lui. Lee posa pied à terre.

"Va-t'en, Sakura.  
- Je …  
- S'il-te-plaît, coupa Lee."

Voyant le regard déterminé de son camarade, Sakura ne put qu'obtempérer. Elle soutint Tsunade et les deux femmes s'esquivèrent. Zetsu regarda la petite scène d'un air totalement désabusé. Lee reprit sa garde très droite, le visage toujours aussi dur malgré ses yeux d'ahuri. Les crissements du chakra emplissaient l'air et un vent chaud faisait transpirer plus que de raison Lee. Ce Sai avait vu juste. Combattre dans de telles conditions l'affaiblissait. Le chakra rouge et brûlant s'écoulant dans les rues et montant progressivement ressemblait à un fleuve de lave aux bras multiples. Les éclairs de chaleur, de plus en plus fréquents, mettaient le feu aux grands arbres de Konoha et la pluie s'évaporait avant même d'atteindre le niveau du sol. Rien que cela était déjà dérangeant. Le plus pénible était cette désagréable impression d'être une toute petite chose devant un déferlement d'une puissance redoutable. Lee envia un instant Sasuke. Une nouvelle fois, pensa-t-il en déglutissant. Lui rivalisait avec Naruto, la source de cette force insoutenable. Uchiha avait pu se hisser si haut. Lee comprenait bien pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu ses chances avec Sakura. La jeune fille n'avait rien à craindre avec deux co-équipiers pareils. Qu'aurait-il fait sinon la déranger dans ce cas-là ? Lee sentit les gouttes de sueur glissant le long de son visage et son dos. Il déglutit à nouveau, plus difficilement peut-être.

Lee bondit en avant et se réceptionna juste à côté de son adversaire pour lui infliger un coup de pied retourné. Zetsu para avec l'intention de riposter mais le gamin avait disparu de sa vue. Le coup suivant arriva à l'exact opposé. Celui-ci toucha le déserteur qui se retrouva propulsé à plusieurs mètres de là. Zetsu se retrouvait en bord de toit et il se douta bien que le gosse allait l'amener à en descendre. Il préféra prendre les devants et sauter sur une terrasse ronde d'une tour. Lee le rattrapa aussitôt, continuant à se déplacer à cette vitesse ahurissante qu'il avait acquise au fil des années. Il resta invisible aux yeux de l'homme de l'Akatsuki quelques instants avant de fondre sur lui dans l'intention de lui briser la nuque. Mais cette fois, Zetsu s'était préparé. Lorsqu'il sentit son adversaire arriver, il déclencha une des défenses imparables du Mokuton. Des centaines d'énormes échardes se hérissèrent sur tout son corps et le genou que Lee lui réservait fut transpercé de part en part. Le Fauve de Jade se retira sur la rambarde de la terrasse, constatant que sa jambe droite ne lui servait plus à grand-chose. Zetsu retrouva son apparence normale et sourit méchamment.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la lame d'un sabre transperça le déserteur au niveau du cœur. Incrédules, Zetsu et Lee regardèrent le jônin de Konoha resserrant sa prise sur son sabre court. Zetsu tenta de tuer son adversaire mais aucun végétal ne vit le jour. Il cracha du sang avant de doucement s'effondrer au sol. Inoue retira son sabre du corps mort, essuya distraitement la lame et s'approcha de Lee. Celui-ci s'assit sur la rambarde. Il enrageait. Une fois encore il n'avait rien pu faire. Inoue examina rapidement son genou avant de l'immobiliser à l'aide d'une bande serrée puis l'aida à se remettre debout, le soutenant par l'épaule. Il sentit très nettement les tremblements de la main du jeune homme posée sur son épaule. Inoue préféra se taire. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas assez cet homme pour lui adresser les bonnes paroles.

"On y va ?"

Lee força ses muscles à se détendre avant d'oser lever la tête. Il allait acquiescer lorsqu'il vit la cour de l'administration et plus particulièrement les deux corps transpercés en haut de la forêt de sabres. Lee s'était toujours dit que la mort de son maître l'entraînerait dans une tourmente de hurlements et de pleurs. Il s'était trompé. Lee se sentit soudainement vide de toute émotion, vide de toute force et de toute volonté. Inoue le retint, le voyant s'affaisser. Ce n'était pas le moment de se comporter ainsi, la situation était grave. Le jônin regarda le visage livide du gamin. S'il n'avait pas eu les deux mains prises, il lui aurait collé une baffe pour lui redonner des couleurs.

"Debout !"

Lee sursauta et regarda d'un air affolé l'homme qui le soutenait. Il sentit les larmes s'accumuler et lui brouiller la vue mais il ne les laissa pas faire comme elles l'entendaient. Lee se reprit. Les deux shinobi s'éloignèrent du centre-ville pour rejoindre un peu plus loin Sakura et Tsunade. Le petit groupe s'empressa de retrouver Hiashi, Ebisu, Shino et Sasuke. Les huit shinobi se replièrent sur un haut bâtiment pour garder un œil sur la cour de l'administration. Sakura déposa Tsunade à terre, impressionnée malgré elle par les traits de son professeur. Le corps de Tsunade s'était flétri comme une feuille de salade au soleil. Le Hokage paraissait bien plus que ses cinquante-cinq printemps mais personne n'en toucha mot. Inoue demanda à Sakura de s'occuper du genou de Lee et elle s'empressa d'agir. La jeune fille vérifia ensuite que son capitaine n'avait rien et Inoue eut beau lui assurer que tout allait bien, elle ne put être rassurée que lorsqu'il la laissa faire. Craignant que sa camarade ne cède à la panique, Sasuke la prit dans ses bras et la força à respirer calmement. Sakura ferma avec plaisir les yeux quelques instants alors qu'elle profitait de l'étreinte, moment tellement rare où Sasuke se permettait d'être tendre et rassurant. Pour un peu, elle en aurait soupiré d'aise.

Un désagréable silence s'immisça entre les shinobi de la feuille. Inoue se sentit obligé de le rompre. Il se racla la gorge et s'inclina brièvement devant le Hokage. Le jônin raconta alors par le menu tout ce qui s'était passé de son côté et Tsunade écouta avec attention. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle ne put que poser la question qui fâchait.

"Où est Sai ?"

Inoue resta un instant muet.

"Je l'ignore, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Cependant, je pense qu'il est parti en direction des retraites du village. De plus, sa jambe droite est trop amochée pour qu'il soit loin à présent.  
- Est-il en mesure d'opposer de la résistance ?  
- Il reste shinobi, répondit Inoue."

Tsunade soupira bruyamment avant de se relever. La vieille femme regarda en direction de l'administration avant de reprendre d'une voix sèche.

"Ebisu, Shino : retrouvez-moi ce merdeux et mettez-le aux arrêts. Les autres, avec moi."

Un "à vos ordres" général s'éleva sous la pluie.

Le chakra du démon se déversait encore, loin de là. Le flux ne faisait que s'intensifier de minute en minute, insouciant à présent des obstacles. Dans la cour de l'administration, tout n'était plus que chakra et chaleur, bouillonnements et débordements. Seul un homme pouvait soutenir pareilles conditions. Celui qui se faisait appeler Dieu restait stoïque au milieu de ce déferlement, un sourire appréciateur aux lèvres. Le chakra l'évitait et se dressait autour de lui, comme repoussé par une force qui lui était propre. Ici, la pluie ne parvenait pas à toucher le sol et la forêt de sabres tenait encore bon malgré les assauts de cette énergie pure. Le corps inerte de Genma se devinait encore sous cette énorme masse mais rien n'assurait non plus qu'il fût encore intact. Dieu soupira sans lâcher son sourire. Ce jinchûriki n'était vraiment bon à rien. Ce débordement de puissance ne l'impressionnait pas et l'ennuyait même. Il s'avança alors que le chakra lui laissait un passage, comme refusant de toucher cet individu.

Dieu marcha d'un pas calme jusqu'à Naruto, sur les éboulis qui avaient été le mur d'enceinte de l'administration de Konoha. Le chakra recula là aussi, laissant apparaître le corps du jinchûriki. Dieu avança ses mains vers le visage du jeune homme dont les yeux étaient fermés. Lorsqu'il lui effleura les joues, le chakra s'immobilisa soudainement et un calme relatif s'abattit sur Konoha comme une chape de plomb. Dieu sourit. Il contempla un instant le visage rond du jeune homme qui avait reçu dix-sept années plut tôt sa plus belle création. Il glissa son pouce sur la peau encore lisse et imberbe à cet endroit, caressant les lèvres d'un geste distrait. Ce corps était imparfait mais il lui suffirait pour quelques temps. Son protégé n'avait jamais porté vraiment beaucoup d'intérêt à son apparence.

Sur les lèvres de Dieu, trois mots s'articulèrent au milieu du sourire constant. Ces trois mots suffisaient largement à ses plans. Doucement, avec une dévotion presque religieuse, Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Les deux orbes bleus virent avec étonnement cet homme en face de lui, si proche, d'où émanait une sorte de révérence qui en aurait fait taire plus d'un. Naruto ne put se soustraire aux yeux noirs de cet homme, tellement brillants. Il sentit des larmes s'accumuler et glisser le long de ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Un sentiment de bien-être total l'envahit. Naruto pleurait de bonheur. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le sourire de Dieu redoubla.

"Bye bye."

Une terrible douleur crispa le ventre de Naruto, déformant ses traits en une grimace de souffrance. Une brise glaciale souffla un instant sur Konoha avant que la terre ne tremble. Soudainement, l'énorme masse de chakra se remit en mouvement, retournant cette fois à une vitesse folle vers sa source. Ce fut comme si tout l'air était aspiré vers le centre du village. Tsunade et ses shinobi ressentirent cette force jusque dans leur chair. La forêt de sabres se disloqua, craquant devant une telle puissance. Les morceaux de lame se fichèrent un peu partout en ville, volant au-dessus et fracassant les bâtiments. L'air se refroidit encore et les nuages tombèrent sur terre. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur Konoha alors que le chakra sifflait et tourbillonnait avant de s'infiltrer dans le corps du réceptacle du Kyûbi dans un bruit de tous les diables. Au milieu du tumulte, Naruto hurlait. La douleur qu'il ressentait n'avait pas son pareil. C'était comme si son corps était déchiré, transpercé et brûlé à la fois. Le souffle lui manqua rapidement et Naruto ne put que sentir ses cordes vocales vibrer jusqu'à ce qu'elles cèdent.

La scène fut brève. Le chakra s'était retiré à une vitesse affolante alors que la pluie redoublait. Trempé et meurtri, Naruto regardait sans vraiment le voir l'homme en face de lui. La douleur qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là n'avait certainement pas son pareil. Une brûlure lancinante irradiait son abdomen. C'était tellement chaud que Naruto pensa vaguement qu'il allait se consumer. Dieu relâcha son visage et Naruto n'eut même pas le réflexe de fuir. Ses jambes ne semblaient plus faire partie de lui, si tant est que son esprit fût encore relié à quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant, tout son corps le tiraillait. Naruto sentait chaque vaisseau sanguin et chaque méridien comme si de l'eau bouillante les traversait. Même la pluie diluvienne ne parvenait pas à le rafraîchir. C'était même pire : chaque goutte lui paraissait être un sabre le transperçant. Son corps restait droit et raide, pas même capable de tomber. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Dieu entoura son bras droit de son chapelet de crânes. L'instant d'après, ce même bras s'incrustait dans la chair de Naruto, s'enfonçant profondément dans son ventre. Pas un cri, juste de nouvelles larmes. Et Dieu reprit ce qui lui appartenait.

Le nom de Naruto fut hurlé par Sakura, retenue de justesse par Sasuke et Inoue. Tsunade resta interdite du haut du toit où elle et sa petite troupe se trouvaient. La pluie ne les empêcha pas de voir le corps de Naruto s'effondrer tête la première sur les éboulis, aux pieds d'un homme triomphant. Dans sa main droite levée vers le ciel se trouvait, au milieu des perles blanches, un morceau de chair sanglant. Sakura ne se retint pas de pleurer et de hurler, à peine contenue par Sasuke lui-même en état de choc. Son visage était blême, son regard horrifié. Naruto restait au sol, incapable de se relever, se vidant de son sang. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela lui ferait si mal. Inoue restait immobile, l'esprit vide et une certaine amertume dans la bouche. Lee et Hiashi gardaient le silence, eux aussi bouleversés par ce meurtre. Dans la cour, Dieu observait le sang couler le long de son bras et s'émerveillait silencieusement de cette magnifique teinte carmin. Les gouttes de pluie lavaient peu à peu la chair, éclaboussant son visage de rouge.

La chair commença à fondre comme sous l'action d'un acide. De rouge elle vira à un brun sombre et brillant. Dieu lâcha cette masse informe qui atterrit au sol au milieu de la boue. Elle bougea : d'abord indistinctement, un petit sursaut de matière, avant de réellement chercher à se déplacer. Tsunade regardait la scène sans pouvoir intervenir. Elle savait ce qu'était cette chose : l'âme du démon Kyûbi, ni plus ni moins. Elle était poussée par son instinct de survie à chercher un corps pour l'accueillir et Tsunade savait que ce serait le rôle de Naruto. Peu importait l'état du corps qui l'abriterait, le pouvoir régénérateur du renard maudit le réparerait et, pire, le fortifierait. Un frisson d'horreur glaça le sang de Tsunade. Finalement, elle devrait affronter Naruto, du moins son image. Inoue semblait lui aussi l'avoir compris puisqu'il chercha désespérément une infirmation dans le regard du Hokage. Tsunade ne put que détourner la tête. Elle pointa du doigt le corps pour l'instant inerte de Naruto et s'adressa à ses hommes.

"Ceci est notre nouvelle cible."

Sakura releva la tête du torse de Sasuke et se planta devant Tsunade, l'air furieuse. Avant que son disciple ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour protester, Tsunade la gifla sans se retenir. La jeune fille sentit avec étonnement un goût de sang dans sa bouche et resta la tête détournée alors que le Hokage regrettait son geste, ce qui s'affichait nettement sur son visage. Inoue inspira un grand coup et se tourna vers Sasuke. Les paroles qu'il avait échangées avec Kisame tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Etre fort, il devait être fort. C'était pour cela qu'il avait avancé de cette façon, après tout. Il n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour atteindre cette force qu'il avait cherchée pendant tant d'années. Itachi était mort, Orochimaru aussi, il n'avait plus rien après quoi courir, juste son désir de puissance. Détruire ce corps serait la preuve qu'il était fort mais qu'est-ce que ça lui coûterait réellement ? Sakura et Kakashi ne pourraient plus le voir en face et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encore accepter son reflet dans une glace. Le reste du village lui importait peu. Il était de toute façon considéré comme un paria par la plupart des shinobi de la feuille. Seuls quelques-uns qui prétendaient êtres des proches se sentiraient mal vis-à-vis de lui. Sasuke serra ses poings. Devenir fort et perdre Sakura ainsi que Kakashi ou bien rester faible et garder les rares personnes qui lui étaient chères ? Le choix était évident.

Sasuke s'avança d'un pas et suivit sans un mot Inoue à travers les rues. Sakura le regarda partir sans y croire. Elle s'effondra sur le toit alors que Lee s'approchait d'elle sous les ordres de Tsunade. Celle-ci sauta à son tour dans la rue, rapidement suivie par Hiashi. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les considérations personnelles devaient être mises de côté lorsque tout Konoha risquait de sombrer. C'était aussi ça être shinobi : protéger son village de tout danger potentiel. Qu'importe que la menace vienne d'un inconnu, d'un ami, d'un fils ou bien d'un frère. Sasuke dépassa Inoue et voulu s'attaquer au corps de Naruto lorsque l'homme en hakama se mit en travers de sa route avec un grand sourire. Sasuke avait prévu ce coup-là et quelques armes. Une vingtaine de shuriken fusèrent mais aucun ne put toucher Dieu. C'était comme si Sasuke les avait volontairement envoyés ailleurs. Ses Sharingan enflammèrent ses yeux. Sasuke crut tout simplement halluciner : ses yeux ne voyaient pas cet homme qui se trouvait pourtant en face de lui !

Au même instant, Inoue malaxait son chakra. Il sauta par-dessus Sasuke et son adversaire avant de terminer son enchaînement de sceaux. Une muraille de bois se dressa entre le corps et l'âme à la recherche d'un hôte. Il devait faire vite. Sceller un démon était dans ses cordes, même s'il doutait s'en sortir vivant. Inoue s'en fichait. Il ne se leurrait pas : s'il était encore vivant à vingt-sept ans et après avoir passé douze années parmi la garde des ANBU, dont dix-neuf mois en tant que capitaine, ce n'était que pour ce jour. Orochimaru ne s'était pas simplement amusé avec sa vie. S'il l'avait utilisé, c'était pour se créer un subordonné capable de contrôler le Mokuton et les bijû. Inoue atterrit en dérapant dans la boue molle, faisant face à l'âme du démon toujours en mouvement. Celle-ci semblait vouloir continuer vers le corps de Naruto, qu'importait la muraille de bois. Inoue commença un long enchaînement de sceaux. Il avait presque fini lorsqu'une main se posa sur son poignet. Incrédule, il tourna la tête pour voir l'homme au hakama lui sourire. L'instant d'après, le shinobi de Konoha percutait violemment un mur chancelant de l'administration.

Tsunade et Hiashi ne firent pas mieux. A peine arrivés, Dieu les congédia d'un geste de la main avant de se tourner vers son protégé. Sasuke se tourna difficilement de l'autre côté de la cour, un peu sonné, à plat ventre. Non seulement il ne pouvait user du Sharingan contre ce type, mais en plus il n'arrivait pas à l'approcher à moins d'un mètre. Quelque chose le repoussait systématiquement. Ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, voyant ses trois soutiens eux aussi au sol. Dieu restait stoïque sous la pluie, observant l'âme ramper vers la barrière de bois. Uchiha essaya de se relever mais il ne put rien faire sinon s'épuiser à lutter contre la volonté écrasante de Dieu. L'âme toucha la barrière de bois et celle-ci recula à son tour, le végétal retournant dans le sol meuble. Naruto ne bougeait pas, trop meurtri pour ne serait-ce que vouloir s'enfuir. Il continuait à se vider de son sang, ce qui n'attira que plus rapidement l'âme. Lorsque le démon toucha fébrilement le trou béant au niveau de l'abdomen, tous virent Naruto tressaillir et ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Et la bête s'incrusta dans ce corps offert. Sasuke vit comme les autres Naruto convulser et se tordre de douleur avant que le chakra ne se remette à s'écouler du corps. Cette fois-ci, il le recouvrit complètement, formant une sphère d'un rouge changeant et lumineux sur laquelle l'eau s'évaporait. La sphère enfla et parut être moins dense, moins solide, jusqu'à qu'elle atteigne Dieu, toujours aussi souriant. Il effleura l'énergie de la main et la sphère explosa. Sasuke parvint à se protéger les yeux de la lumière et sentit un vent terriblement chaud s'abattre sur lui. Il n'entendait aucun bruit. C'était comme s'il n'y avait que lumière et chaleur autour de lui et des autres shinobi. La luminosité diminua progressivement. Sasuke remarqua aussitôt qu'il ne pleuvait plus et, lorsqu'il leva la tête, constata que le ciel était plus ou moins dégagé. Les étoiles brillaient aux côtés d'un fin croissant de lune, jouaient avec les nuages se dispersant. Sous ses mains, le sol était sec et même un peu craquelé. Seul Dieu était debout et Sasuke savait qu'il souriait même s'il ne voyait de lui que son dos. Un calme impressionnant s'était établi en un rien de temps. Sur les éboulis, Naruto reprenait ses esprits.

Du moins, le corps de Naruto bougeait mais Sasuke savait parfaitement que son meilleur ami, son frère, n'était plus de ce monde. Le démon Kyûbi s'assit sur les débris de mur, l'air un peu sonné. Il regarda d'abord ses mains, les tournant et les pliant pour s'assurer que tout était fonctionnel. Il tâta ensuite son visage et ébouriffa un peu plus la tignasse blonde pour en enlever les quelques gravats coincés dedans. Le Kyûbi se releva d'un coup et descendit ensuite d'un pas souple des éboulis. Sa démarche avait quelque chose de plus sûr et de terriblement menaçant. Il retira d'un geste sec le gilet vert de Naruto qu'il balança sans ménagement et toucha avec amusement son ventre à travers le trou de son pull et de son maillage. La blessure avait disparu et il n'y avait pas trace du sceau d'antan. Le démon releva la main en un signe de salut alors qu'un sourire chaleureux s'imbriquait sur son visage. Dieu lui répondit par le même sourire un peu torve sans pour autant bouger.

"Te voilà de nouveau près de moi, mon fils.  
- On dirait bien."

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra en entendant la voix de Naruto utilisée par quelqu'un d'autre. Il serra les poings, toujours incapable de bouger. Les autres suivaient apparemment le même régime que lui : résignation, rage et désarroi. Contre toute attente, Dieu s'avança vers l'enfant maudit, lui prit tendrement le visage entre ses doigts fins et l'embrassa, d'abord du bout des lèvres, puis plus profondément, presque passionnément. Le démon ne se fit pas prier pour prendre dans ses bras cet être si particulier et profiter de l'étreinte. Il glissa sa main entre eux et caressa un instant la large bordure du kimono brun. Le Kyûbi passa malicieusement cette même main sous le vêtement, touchant la peau claire et laiteuse. De son autre main, le démon pressa la tête de Dieu contre la sienne, prolongeant le baiser. Soudainement, le bras du démon transperça la cage thoracique de Dieu, lui coupant le souffle. Avant que celui-ci n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, son cœur était arraché.

"Tu as fait ton temps, le vieux."

Tsunade, Hiashi, Inoue et Sasuke virent avec effarement le corps de cet homme si puissant s'agrippant tant bien que mal au démon, s'écroulant peu à peu. Le Kyûbi restait raide, la bouche teintée du sang que son créateur avait craché, le cœur broyé à la main. Il eut à peine un regard pour le cadavre à ses pieds. Il laissa négligemment tomber le cœur à terre et l'écrasa du pied pour être plus sûr. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment envie de voir ce type le concurrencer. Le démon ébouriffa à nouveau ses cheveux, comme si ce geste avait été exécuté des milliers de fois auparavant, tout en soupirant. Sa langue passa distraitement sur ses lèvres, léchant le sang du cadavre. Le goût n'était toujours pas plaisant, nota-t-il en observant les quatre humains se relever lentement. Dieu étant mort, son pouvoir sur les âmes de ces shinobi n'agissait plus. Le Kyûbi se demanda vaguement ce qu'il devait faire de ceux-là. Il aurait certainement l'avantage psychologique mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de se battre. Le corps de son ex-réceptacle était celui d'un humain, après tout, et même avec ses capacités, le combat n'était pas gagné d'avance. Le renard savait depuis longtemps qu'il fallait se méfier de ces shinobi.

Le démon se tourna précipitamment pour parer un coup de pied qui lui brisa le bras. Son chakra engloba immédiatement la blessure et il esquiva vers le bas un autre coup. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce gamin s'en mêle. Le Kyûbi aurait plutôt parié sur le Hokage ou bien ce type agaçant qui avait surveillé son réceptacle ces deux dernières années. Mais non, c'était cet Uchiha qui le provoquait. Le démon sourit et Sasuke recula de cinq bons mètres. Cette expression sur le visage de Naruto lui avait glacé le sang. L'instant d'après, Tsunade, Hiashi et Inoue attaquèrent à l'unisson mais furent repoussés par une vague de chakra bouillonnant. L'usurpateur n'avait pas bougé. Ça s'annonçait mal. Sasuke quitta sa garde, fixant dans les yeux le démon. Celui-ci lui sourit en retour un instant avant d'avoir une sorte de haut-le-cœur. Le Kyûbi sembla inquiet, tellement que les autres shinobi préférèrent rester en retrait. Une bête qui se sentait traquée était bien plus dangereuse qu'en temps normal. Sasuke observa sans y croire le démon poser sa main sur sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de vomir, et transpirer à grosses gouttes. Les yeux bleus passaient d'un point à l'autre sans vraiment voir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il paniquait.

Sasuke capta le regard du Hokage tout aussi surpris que le sien. Il fit non de la tête et regarda Hyûga et ce Yamato qui n'en savaient pas plus que lui. Ils préférèrent rester à distance. Le démon reprit le dessus après quelques minutes de flottement. Une acidité désagréable s'était installée dans sa bouche. Ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Le Kyûbi s'abstint de regarder dans les yeux d'Uchiha cette fois, se contentant de ses pieds. Croiser son regard signifiait avoir une nouvelle crise de ce genre. Il s'en passerait bien. Le démon n'avait à présent plus le choix : il devait tuer ces humains et au plus vite. S'il ne le faisait pas, l'autre risquait de se réveiller. Il ne laissa pas le temps aux shinobi de se préparer. Le renard maudit fonça droit sur Sasuke qui esquiva de justesse, sentant son torse être lacéré. La main ensanglantée attrapa le bras droit de Sasuke et l'envoya s'incruster dans un mur qui trembla avant de s'effondrer à moitié. Et d'un, pensa le démon en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Le Hokage attaqua directement mais le Kyûbi n'eut qu'à se dérober vers l'arrière pour éviter le coup de pied mortel. Tsunade fulmina lorsqu'elle vit un sourire victorieux s'afficher sur le visage de Naruto. Le démon avait de très nets avantages, voilà pourquoi il se permettait d'être aussi arrogant. Le corps n'avait jamais cessé de fonctionner et il avait accès à la mémoire de Naruto sans aucun problème. Si, jusqu'à présent, les shinobi avaient pu vaincre quelques démons, c'était parce que ceux-là n'étaient pas très versés dans l'utilisation de leur chakra. Maintenant que le Kyûbi pouvait utiliser les techniques ninja, Tsunade ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Même si Naruto n'avait pas le niveau technique pour l'inquiéter, le démon possédait une réserve de chakra suffisante pour l'écraser comme un moucheron. Il fallait ajouter à cela une connaissance des capacités de chacun que Naruto s'était forgée au fil des années. Tsunade était prête à parier que le renard était plus doué que son ex-réceptacle au niveau comprenette et qu'il avait certainement tiré pas mal de conclusions pas très avantageuses pour Konoha. Elle devait trouver un moyen pour vaincre son adversaire en un éclair. Sa condition physique empirait de minutes en minutes.

Le sol se fendit en un large fossé alors que le démon touchait terre à une dizaine de mètres en arrière. Sous ses pieds, la terre remua imperceptiblement avant d'exploser. Des dizaines de grosses branches sortirent de terre et s'enroulèrent autour du démon. Le Kyûbi jeta un regard amusé vers Inoue accroupi un peu plus loin. Qu'espérait-il avec ses brindilles ? Alors que les branches se resserraient en une étreinte mortelle, un puissant bras de chakra se matérialisa et fonça vers le jônin. Un rempart de bois l'entoura aussitôt, ce qui dissimula sa fuite. La barrière explosa, disséminant des morceaux de bois de la taille d'une poutre comme s'il s'eût agi de fétus de paille. Inoue s'approcha de Tsunade qui, visiblement, avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, et se mit entre elle et le démon. Son Mokuton n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner sur le démon. Les branchages serrés autour du renard craquèrent peu à peu et finirent par retourner dans le sol. Le Kyûbi passa une main distraite dans la tignasse blonde pour en retirer quelques bouts de bois et admira un instant ses plaies se refermer. Inoue déglutit. Si ses compétences ne fonctionnaient pas, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : l'âme du démon était protégée par quelque chose. Et Inoue était prêt à parier que ce rempart n'était autre que l'âme de Naruto lui-même.

L'attention générale fut détournée par un éboulement du côté de Sasuke. Celui-ci réussit à se sortir des décombres, le bras gauche en piteux état et ruisselant de sang. Une belle balafre ornait son front tout en noyant son visage d'hémoglobine. Le démon renifla. Il ne contrôlait pas encore ce corps comme il l'aurait souhaité. Après tout, c'était assez normal : cela ne faisait que cinq ou six minutes qu'il était revenu parmi les vivants. Enfin, qu'il avait un corps, corrigea-t-il mentalement en faisant une moue peu sûre de la logique des choses. Le Kyûbi décida arbitrairement d'en finir d'abord avec Uchiha. Il s'en approcha d'un calme et traînant un peu des pieds alors que le jeune homme se remettait plus ou moins droit. Le renard admira un instant la ténacité de ce gosse, mignonne petite chose qui se débattait dans un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas. Sasuke essuya du revers de la main le sang qui lui dégoulinait sur le visage et prit une garde basse, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer. Ou pour se défendre, il ne savait pas très bien. Le coup l'avait plus sonné que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre. Derrière le démon, il voyait le Hokage un genou à terre, crachant du sang, avec Hyûga à ses côtés. Yamato avait disparu. Le démon semblait le savoir car il restait très concentré sur ce qui se passait derrière lui, Sasuke le voyait bien.

Avant que toute offensive ait pu prendre forme, le Kyûbi se rapprocha soudainement de Sasuke tout en sortant une lame longue comme l'avant-bras de son dos. Sasuke vit avec étonnement ce sabre qu'il avait offert à Naruto conjointement avec Sakura pour ses dix-sept automnes. Cela lui fit étrangement plaisir de savoir que Naruto l'avait gardé sur lui tout ce temps. Il ne sentit pas immédiatement la douleur, preuve que c'était une bonne lame. Après tout, il avait dû débourser une belle petite somme, mieux valait que la lame soit de bonne qualité. Le visage de Naruto était très proche du sien mais les yeux bleus regardaient derrière le jeune homme. Sasuke sentit un sang qui n'était pas le sien couler le long de sa nuque et s'aperçut de la présence de Yamato dans son dos. Lui n'avait pas eu le temps d'atteindre le démon à travers Sasuke.

Yamato se recula et plaqua sa main sur la plaie béante au niveau de la hanche. Ni Sasuke ni le démon ne bougeait et celui-ci le regardait fixement, l'air de se demander si cela suffirait ou pas. Sans plus se poser de question, Sasuke sortit un kunai de l'étui sur sa jambe. Il fondit sur la gorge du démon. Mais sa main fut retenue in extremis par une poigne de fer. Le démon tourna à peine la tête et lança un sourire par-dessus son épaule à la jeune fille tremblante qui avait arrêté l'arme. Sakura avait passé un bras autour de la taille du corps de Naruto et posé son front sur sa nuque. Elle tremblait. Le Kyûbi sentait les larmes lui mouiller l'encolure et ça ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Cependant, il ne pouvait se retourner pour achever cette gamine tout comme il ne pouvait remonter son sabre pour en finir avec Uchiha. A travers ses sanglots, Sakura alignait des mots sans trop savoir quoi dire. Elle ne voulait pas que Sasuke meure, ni personne d'autre. C'était déjà assez dur de savoir Naruto disparu. Sakura ne pouvait se résigner à penser qu'il était mort. Naruto n'avait pas pu mourir, c'était impossible. C'était toujours lui qui les sortait des mauvaises situations, c'était toujours lui qui arrivait à surprendre dans des situations désespérées, c'était toujours lui … qui la soutenait, quoi qu'il advienne.

Le Kyûbi retira calmement son sabre de l'abdomen de Sasuke et le repoussa violemment. Uchiha percuta Yamato et ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur les gravats tandis que le démon se tournait vers la jeune fille. Il lui ouvrit de force la main et y posa le sabre. Les épaules de Sakura subirent un nouveau soubresaut avant que de nouvelles larmes ne viennent inonder son visage. Le renard passa distraitement sa main sur son visage, essuyant au passage les yeux un peu rougis. Sa main tremblait. Le Kyûbi regarda cette maudite main d'un air résigné. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Déçu de cette constatation, il laissa ses traits se durcir un peu plus. Alors qu'il amorçait son départ, Sakura s'accrocha à lui comme une gamine retenant quelqu'un d'important à l'heure des séparations. Elle avait laissé tomber le sabre et de son autre main, elle essuyait tant bien que mal son visage. Le démon soupira et se tourna vers elle, léchant son pouce pour ensuite lui enlever les traces de sang qu'elle s'était faite.

"Tu fous du sang partout, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.  
- Pars pas, gémit Sakura. Pars pas, pars pas, pars pas !  
- Lâche-moi."

Sakura obéit dans un hoquet, s'étouffant presque dans ses propres larmes. Le Kyûbi se baissa un peu et l'embrassa rapidement sur le front, se détournant aussitôt.

"Et chiale pas, c'est moche."

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles, laissant les shinobi de Konoha dans l'obscurité d'une nuit d'été.

* * *

Tout était calme depuis une petite demi-heure. Gien guettait avec appréhension le possible retour d'Inoue et de Sakura mais personne ne venait. Son vice-capitaine, un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux d'un rouge criard et répondant au nom de Suzu, s'approcha d'un pas calme et posé. Gien tourna à peine la tête vers son subordonné. Il savait que celui-ci n'aimait pas particulièrement être regardé dans les yeux. 

"Les deux heures imparties sont passées."

Gien hocha la tête en faisant la moue. Il écrasa distraitement une cigarette qu'il n'avait pas allumée et remit en place son masque de rapace. Le devoir avant tout.

* * *

Le soleil se levait timidement, perçant la brume persistante du mois d'octobre. Les forêts étaient humides, tout comme l'air. Konoha respirait le calme et la tranquillité. Le village caché se réveillait doucement. Le soleil éclaira d'abord les hautes tours qui avaient résisté à ce qu'on appelait déjà les deux jours noirs de Konoha. Puis les rayons touchèrent les échafaudages innombrables, plus ou moins hautes, plus ou moins stables, dévoilant l'étrange patchwork hétéroclite qu'était devenue la ville. Comme pour effacer les cicatrices, les habitants avaient choisi des couleurs encore plus criardes que jamais. Le Hokage s'en était souvent plaint mais on ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. La princesse Tsunade dépérissait un peu plus chaque jour. Ses traits n'étaient plus jeunes et pleins mais vieux et détendus. Tout le contraire de la forêt. Le retour sur ses terres du démon Kyûbi semblait magnifier les végétaux. Le renard errait autour du village, à une distance respectueuse, et ignorait généralement les shinobi, s'il ne les évitait pas carrément. Personne n'avait pu l'approcher. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de volontaires. 

Sakura coupa le robinet d'eau de la douche et essora ses cheveux en les serrant. Elle tâtonna pour trouver une serviette et s'en drapa avant de fermer les yeux. Cette journée serait particulièrement difficile pour elle, Sasuke, Kakashi et tant d'autres. Mais les autres ne savaient pas ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle devrait passer voir sa mère avant de retrouver Kakashi. La disparition de son père avait pu être surmontée par sa fille assez facilement car elle avait après tout choisi une voie dans laquelle il fallait se préparer à connaître ce genre de situation. Pour sa mère, c'était moins facile. Elle habitait chez sa sœur depuis mi-juillet et Sakura n'avait pas refusé l'invitation de Sasuke. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié sa tante et puis, c'était mieux comme ça. Ils avaient pu surmonter leur peine ensemble et ensuite être présents pour Kakashi. La disparition de Gai ajoutée à celle de Naruto l'avaient secoué plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Extérieurement, Hatake Kakashi n'avait pas changé, ce qui avait fait pas mal jaser. Intérieurement, Sakura savait qu'il était un peu plus brisé qu'autrefois. Pour preuve, il avait acquis une nouvelle lubie : faire brûler de l'encens dans les temples. Il n'avait pas de préférence. A chaque fois qu'il voyait un petit autel de pierre ou bien une statue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir quelques bâtons d'encens qu'il gardait dans un sachet hermétique et les faisait brûler en joignant ses mains en signe de prière. Sakura lui avait offert un petit chapelet pour ses trente-deux ans quelques semaines plus tôt. Il lui avait souri distraitement puis avait glissé le bracelet autour de son poignet. C'était le mois dernier, à cinq jours près.

Sakura sortit de la salle de bain en serviette et constata que Sasuke n'était toujours pas levé. Elle rentra dans leur chambre pour voir mônsieur affalé sur le dos en plein milieu du lit, son T-shirt en vrac et ne parlons pas de ses cheveux. Sasuke avait râlé lorsqu'elle l'avait obligé à changer ses habitudes et mettre un T-shirt pour la nuit. Elle ne lui avait donné aucune explication, simplement une tape sur la tête et il avait obtempéré. La raison ? Sakura aimait le lui enlever, ce T-shirt.

"Le réveil a sonné il y a trois fois cinq minutes, Sasuke, l'informa-t-elle d'un air faussement sévère."

Un vague grognement s'éleva des draps et le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, contraint et forcé d'obéir s'il voulait passer une journée supportable. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se leva. Il prit même le temps d'admirer les jambes fines de sa camarade, oubliant au passage qu'elle trempait une nouvelle fois le parquet. Il lui pardonnait facilement, cédant un peu trop souvent à ses caprices de jeune fille. A l'inverse, Sakura était intransigeante avec lui. Un peu vexée de ce manque de réaction, Sakura lui offrit gentiment son talon dans les côtes pour le faire bouger mais Sasuke se contenta de lui caresser la cheville et de faire courir distraitement ses doigts sur la peau fine et fraîche. Un sourire discret lui échappa et Sakura, bien qu'elle l'eût prévu, ne put riposter à l'attaque foudroyante. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit avec un Sasuke très entreprenant à moitié sur elle, l'embrassant dans le cou du bout des lèvres. C'était agréable et elle aurait volontiers craqué si ce jour n'était pas important pour eux. Sakura repoussa vigoureusement la main un peu trop baladeuse de Sasuke.

"J'ai déjà pris ma douche.  
- Tu recommenceras.  
- Logique imparable mais vos arguments ne me touchent pas, jeune homme.  
- Ça fait longtemps, se plaignit Sasuke.  
- Dix-sept jours, le renseigna Sakura en souriant.  
- Merci de me rappeler la durée de cette douloureuse épreuve …"

Sakura se releva, imitée par Sasuke, balança sa serviette sur son camarade qui s'avoua vaincu et retomba dans les draps. Elle farfouilla dans la commode où elle avait entassé ses vêtements à la recherche d'une culotte et d'un soutien-gorge tandis que Sasuke profitait de la vue. Il détourna la tête en se rappelant qu'il se faisait du mal. Dix-sept jours d'abstinence lui coûtaient, c'était vrai, mais que n'aurait-il pas fait pour eux ? Sakura avait arrêté de prendre des contraceptifs lors de ses précédentes règles et, depuis, il s'était contenté de sa fidèle Kimi. Sasuke regarda sa main droite avec un air douloureux et se redressa dans son lit. Le matin était un moment particulièrement difficile car il était un adepte des câlins au réveil. Pas Sakura. Elle se plaignait d'avoir la tête lourde et ignorait royalement ses arguments pourtant très sérieux sur le fait que la sécrétion d'hormones diverses et variées lui ferait passer toutes sensations désagréables. Sakura répondait généralement que c'était elle le médecin de l'équipe, qu'elle le savait mieux que quiconque et qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie de catch pageotique. La mauvaise foi de cette fille le laissait parfois perplexe mais il passait généralement l'éponge. Sakura savait être très câline à d'autres moments et ça lui convenait aussi, après tout.

"Dépêche-toi un peu, Sasuke, on va être en retard.  
- Pas plus que Kakashi. Je suis sûr qu'on a le temps de le faire par derrière …  
- Tu as raison, répliqua Sakura en se plantant devant lui.  
- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.  
- Oui, bien sûr, minauda Sakura. Ton tact, ta délicatesse et ta dévotion pour les autres te donnent toujours raison."

Sasuke soupira et laissa s'envoler sa muse habillée vers la cuisine. Il s'était attendu à avoir un tyran chez lui lorsqu'il avait proposé à Sakura d'emménager. Quelle connerie il avait fait, en y repensant bien. Sasuke se leva, résigné. Il s'enferma à son tour dans la salle de bain et marmonna en constatant qu'une forêt de bouteilles diverses et variées avait poussé en quelque mois près de sa baignoire. Est-ce que Sakura avait besoin d'autant de shampoings, de gels douche et d'autres choses dont il ne voulait pas connaître l'utilité ? Il avait pensé que vivre avec Sakura éclairerait sa lanterne sur le mystère féminin. Et bien non. C'était encore pire qu'avant. La seule chose qu'il avait apprise était qu'il fallait flatter la bête de manière intentionnelle tout en faisant passer les compliments pour spontanés. Sakura était généralement beaucoup plus gentille avec lui ensuite. Il avait constaté que Shikamaru faisait souvent de même avec Ino et obtenait de bons résultats. Sasuke en avait conclu que toutes les femmes aimaient qu'on soit attentionné envers elles.

Sakura frappa sans douceur contre la porte de la salle de bain pour lui rappeler qu'il rêvassait, encore, et que ce n'était pas le moment. Il soupira.

"Kimi, ma belle, ce sera pour une autre fois."

* * *

Inoue frappa à la porte du bureau du Hokage et attendit sagement l'autorisation d'entrer. Ça lui faisait bizarre de ne plus avoir le droit d'entrer à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit dans cette pièce sans autorisation. La garde des ANBU en avait la capacité mais il l'avait quittée trois mois plus tôt, préférant grossir les rangs des jônin. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer : l'armée de Konoha avait perdu plus de la moitié de ses effectifs. Si on ne regardait que parmi les jônin, on atteignait quatre-vingt pour cent de perte. Après tout, cette catégorie était peu fournie et la plupart des jônin avait combattu en première ligne contre des adversaires souvent plus forts qu'eux. Les chûnin n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Ils avaient protégé les populations lors de l'évacuation du village et payé le prix fort. Quelques ANBU avaient suivi Inoue dans sa démarche mais ça n'arrangeait pas les choses. L'état d'esprit entre les uns et les autres était très différent. Un jônin comptait revenir vivant de sa mission, pas l'ANBU. 

Inoue le savait parfaitement. La réussite passait avant tout lorsque l'on était dans l'ANBU. Il n'était pas rare de perdre des éléments en mission et, le plus grave, personne n'y prêtait une grande attention. Les plus doués s'en sortaient, voilà tout. Kakashi avait fait partie de ceux-là, comme Gien et lui-même. Suzu était bien parti pour concurrencer ses pairs. Pauvre gosse, pensa douloureusement Inoue. Ce n'était pas un gosse à proprement parler, loin de là, mais pour Gien, toute personne moins âgée que lui se retrouvait affublé de ce surnom stupide qui en avait fait rager plus d'un. Inoue avait pris cette mauvaise habitude en quittant l'ANBU. Cependant, il n'avait pas côtoyé grand monde ces trois derniers mois. Tsunade l'avait chargé de la surveillance du démon Kyûbi et c'était pour cela qu'il avait été convoqué aujourd'hui. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Et puis il y avait Sai. Le gosse avait été ramené de force par Ebisu et Aburame Shino, ces deux jônin qu'Inoue avait seulement aperçu. De bons éléments, selon Tsunade, ce qui ne les avait pas empêché de revenir bien amochés. Les shinobi de Konoha étaient restés au village bien après la disparition du Kyûbi. Quelques ANBU arrivèrent vers minuit, se demandant bien pourquoi les éclaireurs n'étaient toujours pas de retour. On avait alors appris que la garde des ANBU Racine avait été liquidée avec force et efficacité, merci Gien. Danzô s'était permis un petit suicide, selon le vice-capitaine Suzu, sans vague ni remous, le genre de suicide théâtral et prévu à l'avance. Ça n'avait guère fait rire. Ebisu et Shino étaient revenus au petit matin, alors que le soleil pointait. L'un clopinait sérieusement, l'autre avait un œil en moins et de belles cicatrices en perspective. Sai s'était bien défendu, comme l'avait imaginé Inoue. Depuis, il croupissait au fond d'un cachot, plongé dans un demi-coma artificiel en attendant que le Hokage ait le temps de s'occuper de son cas. Inoue savait qu'on ne le jugerait en cour martiale que par principe. Son sort était déjà fixé.

On daigna l'autoriser à entrer dans un grand éclat de rire quelques secondes plus tard. Inoue poussa la porte pour voir le Hokage à moitié affalée dans son fauteuil, ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle à côté d'un Jiraiya hilare assis sur le bureau. Sur une chaise, un peu en retrait, se tenait un gamin de onze ou douze ans, peu sûr de l'attitude à adopter. Il ne semblait pas bien grand et pas très épais, le visage tendu. Il avait de courts cheveux d'un blond terne et les yeux marron. En bref, c'était un gosse moyen. Tsunade tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son sérieux et s'éventa distraitement avec une feuille visiblement importante avant de saluer Inoue. Celui-ci s'inclina respectueusement.

"Tout est calme du côté de …, commença Inoue.  
- Ah, je sais, je sais, coupa Tsunade en tapant gentiment Jiraiya."

Inoue se demanda vaguement pourquoi il était là dans ce cas mais n'osa rien dire. Ça lui faisait bizarre de voir son Hokage de si bonne humeur après trois mois où elle n'avait fait que dépérir. Le retour de l'ermite Jiraiya l'avait très certainement requinqué, au moins mentalement. Cela lui fit tout de même plaisir. Tsunade se racla la gorge et tendit sa main vers l'enfant qui se leva aussitôt et présenta ses hommages au jônin.

"Inoue, je te présente Otsuka Gekki, ton premier élève attitré."

Inoue se demanda vaguement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans ses vies antérieures pour récolter autant de crasses dans celle-la. Il détestait les enfants, mieux, il les haïssait. S'il était possible d'en tuer par sport, il le ferait. Mais personne ne le savait et il serait même dangereux de révéler ce détail au Hokage maintenant. Voyant le manque total de réaction extérieure de la part de son subordonné, Tsunade pensa qu'Inoue était vraiment un très bon élément, un de ces shinobi dont elle était si fière. Elle lui devait tout de même des explications. Le gamin se rassit sagement, écoutant d'une oreille polie la conversation dont il n'avait cure.

"Gekki est un cas à part, comme tu peux t'en douter. Le clan Otsuka faisait partie de ceux qui sont arrivés les premiers à Konoha mais leur sang était déjà très affaibli à cette époque par des générations d'autarcie. Tu sais qu'à cette époque, avant la création de Konoha par le Premier, les clans ninja étaient dispersés dans le pays et qu'ils communiquaient entre eux.  
- Oui, répondit calmement Inoue même si l'évocation du Premier Hokage le faisait habituellement tiquer.  
- Le clan Otsuka n'a jamais collaboré, poursuivit Jiraiya d'une voix grondante. Pourtant, leur attribut génétique n'était pas des moindres mais ils ont toujours fait bande à part, préférant privilégier les leurs plutôt que les intérêts de la nation."

Inoue vit très nettement les poings du gamin se serrer un peu sur ses genoux. C'était lui ou bien Jiraiya ne l'aimait pas et le faisait savoir ? Il fallait dire que l'ermite n'était pas du genre à prendre des pincettes pour dire ce qu'il pensait. Certains allaient même jusqu'à dire que c'était un homme rude mais Inoue savait qu'un shinobi ne pouvait pas se permettre trop de fioriture dans ses révélations.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, tempéra Tsunade, tout le monde pensait que les capacités du clan Otsuka avaient disparu. Nous nous sommes trompés."

Evidemment, pensa Inoue. Ce n'était pas tant sur le fait que l'on se soit trompé pendant des années qui le contrariait mais plutôt sur sa participation à la résurgence du clan Otsuka. On lui avait déjà fait le coup avec Gien, Suzu et Naruto. Trop, c'était trop.

"Lorsque la garde des ANBU a fait place nette dans les grottes, continua Tsunade, il s'est avéré à un moment que le capitaine fut en mauvaise posture. Son adversaire a prit ce gosse en otage et n'a pas hésité à lui trancher la gorge. Comme tu peux le constater, Gekki est encore parmi nous à l'heure actuelle.  
- Sauf votre respect, coupa Inoue, je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire dans cette affaire."

Tsunade eut un sourire forcé envers Gekki qui fronçait les sourcils en observant ce grand type à l'air louche qui n'avait pas l'air commode non plus. Savoir qu'il allait être avec lui ne l'enchantait pas.

"Je n'ai rien pu faire de lui, reprit Jiraiya. Cela fait plus de deux mois que j'entraîne ce gosse sur demande de Tsunade mais je perds mon temps."

On lui refourguait le cas social du coin. Super. Inoue se demanda si le Hokage accepterait son retour parmi la garde des ANBU.

"Tu connais l'état de nos effectifs, fit Tsunade en jouant distraitement avec une feuille vierge. Je n'ai pas trente-six mille jônin à qui confier un gamin avec un tel potentiel. De plus, tu portes toi-même une caractéristique que l'on croyait éteinte. Et puis, tu as l'habitude des enfants."

Oui, justement, il en avait l'habitude. Mais pour que celle-ci ne devienne pas une envie de meurtre, il valait mieux arrêter là les frais. Cependant, le devoir passait avant tout.

"Qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi ?"

Tsunade lui sourit ouvertement. Inoue était vraiment l'un de ces shinobi exceptionnels.

* * *

Les matinées de Hatake Kakashi étaient généralement chargées. Il se levait avant le soleil et profitait du calme ambiant pour faire quelques exercices de renforcement musculaire. Il faisait généralement trois séries de trois cents trente-trois abdos entrecoupées d'autant de dorsaux, sans oublier les pompes, les transversaux, les jambes et ainsi de suite. Il l'avait fait à l'endroit, donc il le faisait à l'envers, suspendu à une barre métallique qu'il avait réussi à ficher dans un couloir pour pouvoir faire ses exercices. Avoir la tête en bas ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça et il enchaînait sans problème ensuite sur des pompes verticales. Se renforcer était bénéfique pour lui car il comptait et ne pensait donc pas à autre chose. Les étirements finaux lui posaient plus de problème. Ses méninges se remettaient gentiment en route et pour ne pas tomber dans des délires dépressifs, Kakashi se remémorait les quelques milliers de techniques qu'il connaissait. Le petit déjeuner était nourrissant mais pas copieux. C'était mieux si l'estomac n'était pas trop plein. Après tout, quel maître aurait-il fait s'il avait gerbé ses tripes devant ses élèves à cause d'un petit déjeuner trop important ? Une fois son estomac satisfait, il se douchait et s'habillait, ce qui ne lui prenait pas plus de cinq minutes. Kakashi n'aimait pas passer des heures sous l'eau. Il n'aimait d'ailleurs pas l'eau et avait la pluie en horreur. Et puis, moins il passait de temps sous la douche, moins il se perdait dans ses pensées. 

Il allait ensuite se recueillir sur la stèle des shinobi disparus. Il ne savait plus pour qui il venait ici. Obito, Rin, maître Tatsumaki, Hayate, Genma, Anko, Gai, Naruto, et tant d'autres, il ne les comptait plus. Kakashi restait debout deux bonnes heures, la tête vide et le cœur douloureux. Gai lui avait demandé un jour pourquoi il se torturait de la sorte. Kakashi n'avait pas eu la patience de lui expliquer et avait préféré lui décrocher son poing dans la gueule histoire de lui faire comprendre que le sujet était interdit. Il consacrait les trois heures suivantes à sa tournée quotidienne des temples, dilapidant une petite fortune chaque mois en encens et offrandes. Kakashi avait appris plusieurs sûtra d'une bonne longueur en quelques jours et s'astreignait chaque matin à les répéter inlassablement. Lorsqu'il arrivait au point de rendez-vous de son équipe, Sakura et Sasuke attendaient depuis au moins deux heures mais ne l'engueulaient pas ni même lui faisaient des remarques. Ce matin était identique aux autres, et pourtant, Kakashi savait qu'il était différent.

Sakura et Sasuke attendaient comme d'habitude, l'une assise sur la rambarde du pont, l'autre accoudé contre, sagement en train de discuter d'il ne savait quoi. Sakura descendit de son perchoir et lui sourit. Kakashi s'enquit de leur santé à tous les deux, demanda s'ils avaient bien dormi, bien mangé et ainsi de suite, vérifiant que tout allait bien discrètement. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'en priverait car Sakura faisait de même. Sasuke restait généralement silencieux pendant ces interrogatoires matinaux, ne répondant que par hochement de tête. Ça l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose d'avoir deux excités du bien-être physique à ses trousses chaque matin mais si ça les rassurait, il ne pouvait pas les contrarier. Et du moment que Kakashi ne leur faisait plus le coup du "j'débarque chez vous à cinq heures du mat' pour qu'on fasse du renforcement musculaire tous ensemble, youpi", ça lui allait parfaitement. Son bien-être passait par une détente tant physique que mentale. Il jeta un coup d'œil insistant à Sakura qui comprit très bien où il en était de ses réflexions. Les hommes étaient tous des obsédés, pensa-t-elle en renvoyant un regard noir à Sasuke. Lui passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air entendu et Sakura se dut de rectifier ses pensées : les hommes et les femmes se valaient. Kakashi observa la mignonne petite scène et se dit vaguement que Sasuke avait enfin une vie sexuelle acceptable.

La fine équipe se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers les portes du village qu'on avait reconstruites en toute hâte. Ils ne firent pas attention aux travaux importants qui envahissaient la ville. Ils n'avaient pas à s'en préoccuper, après tout. Leur rôle à eux n'était pas de s'occuper de l'état de la chaussée ou bien des poubelles. Leur chemin les amenait à passer à côté du grand lac qui résultait d'un combat qu'on disait déjà légendaire. Après tout, il fallait être d'une force monstrueuse pour créer pareil cratère. Sakura s'inclina respectueusement devant l'étendue d'eau et continua son chemin. Tout le pourtour subissait quelques aménagements. On rasait les bâtiments affaiblis pour aménager un parc. Tout irait vite, Konoha avait de bons jardiniers. Ils sortirent du village caché sans plus se presser, marchèrent dans n'importe quelle direction par habitude avant de se volatiliser pour réapparaître plus loin. On ne perdait pas les habitudes de sécurité lorsqu'on était shinobi.

Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi marchèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à travers le plat pays, s'arrêtant lorsqu'ils croisaient un temple ou n'importe quelle statue sur leur chemin. Il était déjà quinze heures lorsque le petit groupe s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'une forêt qui avait poussé en une nuit. Les populations locales avaient déserté l'endroit, le prétendant maudit. La populace n'avait pas tort. C'était sur cette montagne qu'on voyait le plus souvent le démon Kyûbi. Les rumeurs parlaient bien d'un renard et non pas d'un jeune homme blond mais il était aisé pour le démon d'utiliser des techniques d'illusion. Il ne serait certainement pas difficile de le repérer puisqu'on tergiversait généralement sur un renard capable d'avaler tout rond deux ou trois buffles en même temps, au regard terriblement lumineux et au souffle enflammé, le tout agrémenté de neuf queues ondulantes apportant misère et dévastation. Kakashi s'était dit, au moment où Inoue lui avait raconté ceci, que le démon s'en donnait à cœur joie pour terroriser les vieilles dames habitant seules dans des fermes isolées.

La forêt en question n'avait rien d'effrayant ou de démoniaque. La luminosité était classique pour une forêt aussi dense, les oiseaux piaillaient, il y avait des traces d'animaux, bref, tout y était normal. Cependant, on disait qu'aucun humain n'en était ressorti vivant, ce qui était parfaitement faux puisque Inoue y allait régulièrement pour espionner le démon. Des hurlements terrifiants se firent entendre mais Kakashi rationalisa. C'était, après tout, la saison de rut des cerfs et ce genre de bramements était donc courant. Tout était d'une normalité effrayante. Et c'était bien là le problème. Une forêt ne pouvait pas être colonisée par autant d'animaux en si peu de temps, surtout pas à cette période de l'année où les territoires des diverses bestioles étaient déjà fixés depuis le printemps. Kakashi s'avança et toucha par lui-même un ou deux arbres. Ils étaient pourtant bien réels.

Une brise chaude fit frémir les cimes. Le feuillage était encore vert alors qu'on n'était pas loin de la mi-octobre. Kakashi jeta un œil autour de lui, regardant les diverses plantes. Tout ça était bien trop net pour fonctionner naturellement. Sakura inspira un grand coup, prit la main de Sasuke et le tira en avant. Elle passa à côté de Kakashi et le prit également par la main, les traînant tout les deux dans la forêt. Ils avancèrent sur plusieurs kilomètres sans chercher à êtres discrets avant de trouver une petite rivière. L'eau était fraîche, tout comme l'endroit. Charmant, pensa distraitement Sasuke avant de voir une empreinte de pas dans laquelle il aurait pu facilement s'asseoir en tailleur sans en dépasser. Vraiment charmant. De l'autre côté de la rivière, on voyait les traces de pas d'un homme, visiblement de taille moyenne. Sasuke sauta par-dessus le lit pour atterrir sur la boue fraîche. Il eut soudainement du mal à respirer. L'air n'avait plus rien de forestier. Sasuke ressentait la lourdeur, la terreur, que lorsqu'il était en face du démon. Sakura et Kakashi perçurent le même trouble une fois sur la rive.

"Et bien, la piste d'Inoue a l'air d'être la bonne."

Sakura hocha calmement la tête alors que Sasuke partait en avant. Une pénombre embêtante s'installait dans les sous-bois. Il n'était pourtant pas tard mais le feuillage était fourni et plongeait l'endroit dans une demi-nuit chaude. Les insectes crissaient ici et là et s'arrêtaient lorsque les shinobi passaient en poussant les ronces ou quelques hautes graminées. C'était là aussi la preuve que le démon n'était pas fin jardinier : toutes sortes de plantes cohabitaient alors que les unes préféraient les endroits bien ensoleillés et les autres la pénombre. Certaines fougères déroulaient leurs frondes bien trop haut et quelques prêles poussaient au milieu des feuilles mortes. On trouvait même quelques bambous qui n'avaient rien à faire là. Une épine de ronce égratigna le dos de la main de Sasuke et il porta l'entaille à sa bouche, par habitude. Le goût du sang crispa ses traits un instant avant que son visage ne redevienne tendu par la concentration. Sakura voyait les deux orbes rouges scruter les moindres détails et le Sharingan de Kakashi faisait de même. Elle s'efforçait d'étendre au maximum ses sens mais elle savait que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose face au sang des Uchiha.

Peut-être devrait-elle arrêter là. Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'elle rebrousse chemin. Ce serait mille fois plus simple. Elle resterait avec Sasuke quelques années, il lui signifierait qu'il voudrait rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, d'une part parce que ça les arrangerait tous les deux et de l'autre parce que tout le monde s'y attendrait déjà, elle tomberait enceinte, elle serait heureuse, il serait heureux et ainsi de suite. C'était simple, si simple. Trop simple. Sakura avait choisi un jour de ne pas verser dans la facilité. Elle savait qu'il restait un espoir, aussi infime soit-il, pour que Naruto soit encore parmi eux. Le capitaine Inoue l'avait laissé supposer et même le regard de Tsunade s'était affolé à ce moment-là. Sakura n'était pas la seule à y croire. Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato, Tsunade, Jiraiya y croyaient et elle savait que les autres amis de Naruto seraient aussi enthousiastes s'ils connaissaient la vérité. Tsunade avait préféré ne pas ébruiter l'affaire et Sakura avait obtempéré. Il ne fallait pas donner de faux espoirs. Konoha n'en avait déjà pas beaucoup, mieux valait préserver ce qu'il restait. Mais Sakura en était sûr : elle ramènerait Naruto.

Sasuke s'arrêta soudainement devant le petit groupe et intima le silence autant que l'arrêt à ses compagnons. Ils se trouvaient au pied d'une petite butte surmontée de pins au tronc tordu. L'air était chaud, lourd, presque palpable et on entendait quelqu'un approcher par l'autre versant du monticule. Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi reconnurent instinctivement ce bruit de pas, même étouffé. C'était Naruto. Sakura déglutit difficilement et s'avança sans prendre en compte les remontrances des deux hommes. La pente était raide et rendue glissante à cause des aiguilles sèches. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage et dégoulinaient en la faisant frissonner. Sakura écoutait et ressentait ce qu'il y avait derrière cette butte. Elle était tendue comme la corde d'un arc. Le sommet était là et elle y mit le pied. La tête d'un renard immense se dressa alors, les yeux fous et les crocs sortis. Un souffle chaud et puissant la fit trembler de la tête aux pieds avant qu'elle n'ose toucher du bout des doigts la truffe noire.

Alors qu'elle l'effleurait, l'amas de chakra se disloqua et partit en fumée, ou plutôt fut aspiré comme une fumée. Se tenait alors devant elle le Naruto qu'elle avait toujours connu, un peu plus grand qu'elle, ses cheveux blonds plus ébouriffés que jamais, les yeux d'un bleu insondable, la peau d'une teinte plus sombre que la sienne et ce sourire … Mais ce n'était pas le même sourire qu'autrefois. Celui-ci vous montrait à quel point vous pouviez être faible face à cet être démoniaque. Il vous narguait et vous ridiculisait. Le démon ne portait plus l'habituel uniforme de ninja. Il l'avait troqué pour un kimono ample et criard, rouge à motif de grues blanches, oranges et noires, sur fond de montagne enneigée. Il était pieds nus mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger. Sakura eut envie de pleurer. C'était Naruto, quoi qu'on en dise.

"Alors après l'espionnage, j'ai carrément droit à une délégation ? C'est que Konoha a fait des progrès pendant mon absence, dirait-on."

Sasuke et Kakashi s'approchèrent à leur tour, plus prudemment, se méfiant de ce sourire toujours plus grand et étiré. Ils s'inclinèrent poliment sans quitter la bête des yeux. Ils étaient shinobi, pas suicidaires.

"Seigneur Kitsune, commença Kakashi, nous ne sommes pas venus ici dans l'intention de parlementer.  
- Ah oui ? gloussa le renard d'un ton ironique au possible. Vous êtes sans gêne, vous, à Konoha. Vous m'envoyez les personnes que je ne peux pas tuer sans pour autant vouloir m'arnaquer. N'y aurait-il pas là un quelconque paradoxe ?  
- Nous ne pouvons pas non plus vous faire de mal, continua Kakashi en souriant.  
- Lui, il peut."

Le démon avait accentué son affirmation par un coup de menton en direction de Sasuke. Celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé.

"Je n'ai pas ordre de te tuer. Pas aujourd'hui."

Les deux jeunes hommes s'échangèrent un sourire moqueur et Sakura se demanda un instant si elle avait vraiment affaire au démon Kyûbi. Elle soupira et s'avança d'un pas.

"Nous savons que la situation actuelle n'est pas bonne des deux côtés. Konoha est affaiblie et votre état est également préoccupant.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, toi ? aboya le démon. Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ce genre de choses, petite garce !  
- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le capitaine Yamato vous espionne depuis la fin du conflit entre Konoha et feu l'organisation Akatsuki, poursuivit Sakura sans se démonter. Il nous a rapporté que vous aviez des moments d'absence et d'autres de douleurs horribles."

Le démon ouvrit de grands yeux et explosa de rire. Sakura fronça les sourcils et continua.

"Après recherches auprès du clan Yamanaka, il s'est avéré que ce sont certains des symptômes d'un conflit entre deux âmes dans un même corps !"

Le renard maudit ne s'arrêta pas de rire, se forçant même pour ne pas entendre cette humaine lui sortir ses quatre vérités.

"Naruto est vivant ! hurla Sakura pour se faire entendre. Il est vivant mais cela va vous tuer tous les deux !"

Il le savait depuis le début. Comment aurait-il pu l'ignorer, après tout ? Deux âmes ne faisaient pas bon ménage et se détruisaient l'une l'autre, petit à petit. Elles ne fusionnaient pas, jamais. Ce privilège n'était jamais accordé aux personnes impures et cela faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'il ne l'était plus. Ni le gosse d'ailleurs. Leur âme ne faisaient que se confronter, s'arrachaient des bribes de vie, de souvenirs, de mémoires, puis retournaient chacune dans leur coin avant un nouvel assaut. Il n'était plus question de vivre mais de survivre. Le démon détestait cette idée. Il avait survécu trop longtemps. A présent, il voulait vivre pleinement.

"Il n'y a qu'un moyen de vous sauver, tous les deux !"

Le démon Kyûbi s'arrêta de rire, la tête un peu renversée en arrière, fixant d'un œil morne la gamine devant lui. Son sourire disparut et il sembla même un instant sérieux. L'enfant, enfin, "Sakura", restait immobile devant lui, l'air sévère des gens déterminés en place sur sa face au grand front. A sa gauche, "Sasuke" ne bougeait pas plus, même expression. A droite, "maître Kakashi", sourire discret et regard confiant. Le renard eut envie de rire. Et c'est bien ce qu'il fit. Un rire fou et dangereux s'échappa de sa gorge, montant dans les aigus. Il se dit que c'était ridicule de rire comme ce taré de Shukaku, de rire comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une violente quinte de toux le prit en traître et il cracha du sang. Ça recommençait. Conflit. L'être maudit releva la tête vers la gamine, un sourire roublard nettement affiché au coin duquel du sang coulait. Il tendit sa main tachée de rouge vers la joue de cette humaine et la caressa, presque tendrement. Aussitôt, la douleur s'envola et le calme revint en lui. Le sourire perdit un peu de sa superbe, devenait plus triste, mélancolique.

"Ça me va."

Ce sont sur ces paroles que les conteurs s'arrêtent. Ils reprennent leur souffle, boivent une gorgée d'eau et écoutent le silence attentif des enfants en admiration devant tant de bravoure et de puissance. La nuit, déjà bien avancée, les aide à avoir plus d'assurance dans leur proclamation : "la suite ? c'est une autre histoire".

**+ Les Trois Légendes +**  
_Grandeur et décadence de Konoha_  
A suivre

**Notes explicatives**

1) Les mots japonais suivent ici la transcription Hepburn.

2) Quelques traductions :  
- hashira : colonne  
- Ôgino Mai (ôgi no mai) : danse des éventails  
- suzu : clochette  
- kimi : toi

3) Précisions :  
- Hattori Sanzo : ninja ayant opéré sous le règne des Tokugawa, balèze le gars, au passage.  
- Kyoketsu-shoge : c'est l'arme qu'utilise Tobi contre Ebisu. C'est un crochet de métal ou bien une faucille au bout d'une chaîne ou d'une corde, le tout terminé par un poids. On se sert du crochet ou de la faucille pour piquer, trancher, parer, dévier, arracher, etc … La chaîne sert bien entendu à étrangler ou immobiliser et le poids donne de l'ampleur au mouvement. Certains poids étaient suffisamment lourds pour briser directement un crâne.  
- Ninja-to : sabre court des ninja, à garde carrée. Il n'est absolument pas associé au sabre des samurais ! Les ninja ne vouaient pas un culte à leur sabre, ce n'était qu'un outil pour eux. S'ils l'abandonnaient, ils n'en mourraient pas. L'utilisation est aussi bien moins orthodoxe et codifiée. En gros, c'est une arme, et non pas un art.  
La lame est droite, la garde massive et solide. Le fourreau est plus long que la lame pour pouvoir y cacher d'autres armes dedans (exemple : un poignard).  
- Bo : bâton en bois ou en fer, plus ou moins grand.  
- Naginata : première arme des samurais. Et oui ! Avant d'être des aficionados des sabres, les samurais utilisaient cette longue lance au bout de laquelle on plaçait une lame acérée. C'était bien plus pratique lors des combats à cheval.  
- Manriki-gusari ou kusari-fundo : chaîne lestée aux deux extrémités de cinquante ou cent centimètres de longs. Cette arme servait principalement à étrangler. Dans une mission d'infiltration, si vous laissez des cadavres sanguinolents derrière vous, ça se passe tout de suite moins bien …  
- Tekko : en métal ou en bois très dur, le tekko peut prendre de nombreuses formes. Dans tous les cas, c'est un objet contondant que l'on utilise en le plaçant dans la paume de sa main. Le plus souvent, le tekko était maintenu en place par une bague que l'on passait au majeur, cela permettait d'ouvrir la paume sans le perdre.  
- Zanbattô : classé parmi les sabres, c'est une longue et large lame souvent massive. Same-hada est un zanbattô.


End file.
